


Castle Hollow and Cold

by Nicolasgrimshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chaptered, College Student Louis, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Just lots of fluff really, M/M, Prince Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 67,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolasgrimshaw/pseuds/Nicolasgrimshaw
Summary: Prince Harry is a private person. He keeps himself out of the public eye as much as he can, using his bedroom as his hideaway, and disguised visits to town as his escape. The albatross around his neck gets heavier and heavier every passing day, and all he needs is someone to help him lift it off--but he’s already accepted the fact that it’ll never happen.Louis was a rather forgettable person. Nothing he did would land him on the cover of a magazine or make him the recipient of the Nobel Peace prize. He just went to his college classes and performed all the chores his wicked stepmother unfairly assigned him. He was a maid more than he was a stepson.One fateful night, he finds himself at the masquerade ball being thrown in the Princes honor. It was really just meant to be one big pool of women for the Prince to peruse through--after all, he was in need of a princess; a Prince can’t exist without one, right? But in a twisted turn of events, the women aren’t the one’s Prince Harry is showing an interest in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)

"Oh my goodness, move it asshole." A guy sneered, shoving Louis over as he passed by. Louis glared at him, rolling his shoulder away from his hand as he continued through the doorway. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with how his day was going. First, they had a pop quiz in Organic Chemistry he wasn't ready for at all, then he lost his entire English notebook that had all his research he had collected for an upcoming research and persuasive essay, and now people were being complete assholes for no reason.<

To top it all off, the Prince was having a very, very special ball being thrown in his honor that night, and all the girls of the school, and town, were a chatter about how to prepare for it. One of them could end up being the Princes Princess. But everybody wanted to be his Princess. Even some guys did. Louis? He didn't give a shit. Sure, he thought the Prince was pretty attractive, but he hated hearing girls go on and on about what they were going to do to become the next Princess. Half the time the girls didn't even care about the Prince. The Prince was just a bonus, a perk. The girls just wanted to become part of the royal family and live in the castle situated on the outskirts of the town.

But that was the whole point of the ball, for him to find someone to court. Which was stupid in Louis's opinion. Why throw a ball for one guy to pick one girl to court? What was this, The Bachelor? It was like a contest. It all just seemed like a stupid waste of people's time.

Or maybe Louis felt that way because he was a tiny bit jealous. Maybe his feelings went slightly beyond the idea of just thinking the Prince was attractive. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous. Why couldn't he just be gay? Then maybe Louis would actually consider attending the ball, actually believing for a split second that a miracle could happen and he'd be the one on the Princes arm. Did that make him no better than the other girls breaking their backs just to get noticed as well? Maybe. But he knew that all the Prince would be to him was some silly fantasy. A dream.

Maybe he'd still go to the ball. It'd be interesting to see the Prince in person for once, and the ball was open to all in the town. He'd think more about it later. Now all he had to focus on was his Calculus II test he had in two hours, which he was freaking out about. Calculus was not his strong point. Nothing was. He just wanted to drop out.

He walked into the student union, spotting his best friend Liam sitting at a table already with his headphones in and his laptop in front of him.

"Lily pad!" Louis exclaimed, setting his backpack on the ground as he took a seat across from him. He smiled and took out his headphones.

"Hey," He said chuckling. "What's up?"

"The opposite of down." Liam smiled, rolling his eyes at Louis.

"I will slap you." Louis held up his hands defensively.

"Just kidding." He said. "Not much though, got called an asshole on my way down here. What about you?" He asked with a thin smile.

"People are ignorant." Liam said shaking his head.

"Agreed." Louis mumbled. "So, excited about the Princes ball tonight?" He then asked pursing his lips together in a small smile. Liam groaned and made a fake gagging noise as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"How could I not? It's all anyone's talking about." He said. "Even Sophia is getting excited about going to see the Prince. I can't believe she's still going without me." He added. Louis smirked.

"'Fraid you might lose your girlfriend to the Prince?" He teased. Liam rolled his eyes then shook his head.

"No, because if that happens the Prince won't live to become King." He said seriously, making Louis laugh.

"So, the Prince will be dead, you'll be thrown in jail for life, and Sophia will be all alone."

"No, I wouldn't get caught." Liam smirked. "Anyway, you change your mind about going to the ball?"

"So I can watch the Prince pick some random girl to date? Boring! No thank you." He exclaimed then laughed.

"C'mon Louis, it'd still be fun. Imagine actually seeing the Prince in person! Or the King!" Liam said excitedly.

"It's masquerade so you wouldn't see the Prince till the very end of the ball." Louis pointed out.

"It'd still be fun. When are we going to get the opportunity to go to a ball in the castle again? I'm still bitter about Professor Kaufman assigning us this huge paper. I'd so much rather go to a ball then stay home and work on this piece of shit."

"Don't worry, karma will be sure to work up a storm for him for you." Louis teased eliciting a smile from Liam. "I don't think my step mum would even let me go. She'd probably just laugh at me if I asked to attend." He said with a lackadaisical sigh.

"You could always sneak out." Liam suggested.

"Slow down, I don't even know if I want to go." Louis said. "Plus, who would I go with? I'd look like a dolt going in alone."

"You could go with Sophia." Liam teased. Louis wasn't even listening to him.

"It would be cool to be able to say I've been to a ball in the Kings castle." He admitted softly. "But I wouldn't even have a mask to wear unless I just cut some holes into a paper bag."

"Well you could use the mask I was going to wear, but now sadly can't." Louis contemplated it. Sure, he wasn't exactly thrilled about possibly going to a ball alone, just to witness the Prince choose some girl to basically start a relationship with, but he would love to get the chance to just even go into the castle! He had only ever seen pictures of it, and he'd also get to see the Prince! He smiled to himself.

"How would I get there?" Liam just shrugged before glancing back at his laptop. Louis tapped his finger against the table before looking up at Liam with a sly smirk. Liam looked back up at him suspiciously before shaking his head.

"I will not drive you—"

"Oh please, lily pad?" Louis pleaded clasping his hands together, but Liam just shook his head.

"I told you I've got to work on my paper! It's 25 pages!" He exclaimed gesturing to his laptop. Louis started pouting, making Liam groan.

"Oh please? All you'd have to do is quick drop me off then pick me up at midnight."

"It's going to be a zoo!"

"Please Liam? I will pay you."

"Gee, maybe I'd consider that if you actually ever had money, but no." Louis gave him an unamused look.

"It'll literally take you, like, 10 minutes to drive up to the castle and back. You'll still have over four hours to work on your paper. When have I ever asked you for anything?"

"I need all the time I can get; my essay is a mess—"

"Oh please, lily pad? Pretty please? What is it going to take?"

"Stop calling me lily pad." Louis gasped.

"Never! That's your name!"

"Louis, if you stop calling me lily pad then I'll drive you." Louis frowned, slouching forward unhappily.

"Don't you like the name lily pad?"

"You've been calling me that since the 3rd grade. Some people literally think my name is Lily Pad." Louis snickered to himself childishly.

"They do not!" Liam cracked a small smile.

"Okay, maybe not, but—it's getting annoying." Louis frowned again.

"I'm sorry, you should've told me sooner that it was annoying you." Liam shrugged.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Louis smiled softly.

"Liam, we're best friends. It's not going to hurt my feelings if you want to abolish the nickname I've been using for you for over 10 years practically." He said with a hint of sarcasm that made Liam laugh.

"I think that's the first time in 10 years you've actually used my name instead of lily pad."

"Lily pad will always be your nickname. I'll just stop using it." Liam smiled happily.

"Thank you." Louis grinned back at him. "And I'll drive you—"

"Yay! Thank you so much, you're the bestest friend ever!" He exclaimed in excitement making Liam laugh.

"So what time should I pick you up then?"

"Well, it starts at 8 and I know my stepmum and stepsisters are leaving at 7:15, so how about you just come at 8." Liam nodded. "And then I'll meet you at midnight again, like, on the dot. Okay?" Liam nodded again.

"Roger that." They chatted idly before parting ways later on. At the end of the day Louis headed home as he usually did. He would've loved to stay on campus, mostly to get away from his vicious stepmother and stepsisters, but money wasn't exactly easy to come by for them and living at home made it cheaper for him to attend the university. So he lived in his glamorous home, which was only glamorous because he was the one who only ever cleaned it.

Upon arriving home, he went straight to his room, throwing his backpack into the corner of his room before going straight to his closet. He was lucky he still had his suit from his fathers and stepmothers wedding, which should still fit him. Hopefully.

He was still bitter about his father marrying such a bitch. Her daughters were just mini versions of her, and ever since his father's unfortunate car accident he's had to endure the wrath of all three of them together by himself.

He threw his suit on his bed then went to his desk and opened up his laptop. Time passed slowly. When dinner hour came upon them he went downstairs and set the table for his stepmom and stepsisters. Then while they ate in the dining room, Louis ate at the kitchen counter by himself, waiting for them to finish so he could clear the table and start the dishes. That was their regular routine.

At 7:10 his younger step sisters were gathered by the front door, all dolled up and ready to go while Louis just sat on the couch reading.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if the Prince picked one of us?" Esther asked Evelyn eagerly, who nodded in agreement.

"It'd also be illegal." Louis remarked from the couch, earning himself a scornful glare from the both of them. "You know, considering he's, like, 22 and you're both 16 and 14."

"Just shut up," Evelyn snapped, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Louis just made a face and looked at his book.

"Just sayin'."

"Well, why don't you just shut the hell up and read your book." Esther shot back making Louis's blood boil. He grit his teeth and kept to himself. Elaine, his stepmother, finally made her grand entrance and strolled down the stairs in her lavish navy evening gown.

"Those dishes in the sink better be done by the time we get back—"

"They're already done." Louis interrupted, not looking up from his book.

"And I want you to scrub the upstairs and downstairs bathrooms. I want them spotless."

"Like your personality?" He asked sarcastically. He closed his book and stood up. "I will clean the stupid bathrooms—" He wouldn't. "Have fun at the ball, make sure you remember to act your age." He mocked while stomping up the stairs. He paused in the hallway, and once he finally heard the front door open and close he hurried into the hall bathroom.

He was suddenly giddy with excitement as he proceeded to fix his hair. At 7:37 his hair was perfect, and then he proceeded to get dressed. His suit was a tad small, but he still got it on and could breathe, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

He waited in the living room for Liam, and at 8 on the dot he could see Liam pull up to the curb from the window. Louis grinned to himself before turning out the lights, then opening the front door. He was quick to lock the door behind him before hurrying over to Liam's car. He hopped in.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." He murmured with excitement as he pulled his seatbelt over. Liam sped off down the street.

"Here's the mask." He handed it over to him with one hand. Louis took it graciously.

"Thank you." It was dark Louis with silver trim and accents. He brushed his hand over the smooth fabric. He held it up to his face and tied the fastens tightly. "How do I look?"

"I can't really tell, trying to keep an eye on the road for any cops." Liam teased. Louis tittered with laughter before sighing contently.

"I cannot believe I am actually going to a ball in the Kings castle! What if I see the Prince? What if I actually meet him? Oh my God, my heart is literally already racing with excitement."

"Slow your roll, it's probably going to be jam packed full of people all trying to find the mask the Prince is under." Louis just sighed contently and began to fantasize different scenarios where he'd meet the Prince and they'd instantly fall in love. If only the Prince wasn't straight. That was the only bummer.

To fill the time, Liam cranked the radio and they sang along to every song. The drive took at least twenty minutes, then it took another ten practically just driving up the driveway to the entrance! Liam chewed him out about it 'only being a 10-minute drive'.

A lavish staircase dressed in red and pretty lights guided people up to the front door. They were stopped behind a slow-moving line of cars. Louis stuck his head out of the window and watched in fascination as people climbed the stairs before disappearing inside. His excitement was growing beyond its capacity.

After another five minutes they were at the front and Liam stopped the car. Louis opened the door quickly, eager, and hit a guard who had been reaching for the door in the stomach. Liam burst out into laughter, whereas Louis just turned red.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" He closed the door. "Are you all right? I didn't see you reaching for the door."

"I'm quite alright sir." He replied resuming a composed expression. "If you'd please find your way up the stairs, you'll be guided in the direction of the ballroom." Louis nodded and Liam began driving off.

"Oh yes, of course. Again, so sorry for hitting you with the door." The guard just moved to open the door of the next car that had pulled up. Louis bit his lip then started up the stairs. God, he was so out of breath once he finally reached the top. He was directed to the right and strolled that way while trying to catch his breath. A moment later he was met with a large door surrounded with guards on each side.

He walked up to it before pulling it open and walking through eagerly. Music played overhead, and the excited chatter of men and women filled the void. Who was going to be with the Prince? First of all, who would find him? No one would know until everyone removed their masks at midnight.

Graciously, he walked down the stairs to the dance floor where people stood around, talking, laughing, and a few even actually dancing to the classically graceful music. Awed by it all, he stumbled through the crowds of people. He just took it all in. The decor, the space, the place was huge! A ceiling that never ended, walls that circled the room with a radius of 100 feet.

Then he looked around at everyone. Women in sultry dresses. Some long, others short. Men in tuxes. Some new, some borrowed. Everyone in a different mask. Some were made of a purple satin with a gold trim. Some had feathers in the corner with a green and Louis fabric. Girls were frantically, determinedly, trying to find out which mask the Prince was hiding under. 'Are you the Prince?', they'd ask reaching to remove the mask. Which wasn't necessarily the point of the ball, but that wasn't of their first priority.

The music changed, and Louis was still trying to find his way around the room. He stumbled over someone's foot from not paying attention but caught himself from falling.

"Watch where you're going dumbass." The lady sneered. Louis looked up to see that it was Esther he had stumbled over. Of course out of the hundreds of people he was surrounded with, he'd run into Esther.

"M'sorry." Louis mumbled keeping his head down. Shit, if Esther recognized him he would be screwed.

"Wait a minute," She said stepping forward suspiciously. "You look a little familiar." She looked at Louis very closely, as if trying to magically look beyond his mask. "Who are you?"

"No one." Louis said continuing to stare down at his feet. Esther scoffed.

"Well you've got to be someone." She snickered. "Unless, are you the Prince?" She asked with a sudden growing excitement.

"No." Louis quickly rejected. But Esther didn't believe him.

"Then take off your mask." She retorted sassily, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Then what's your name?" She asked now placing her hands on her hips in exasperation.

"My name is..." Louis glanced around, frantically trying to think of a name. "Ben." Esther looked at him patronizingly, in disbelief.

"You hesitated." She sneered.

"Bye," Louis quickly spun at his heels and walked away hastily.

"Eve," Esther said grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her over to her side. "I think that's the Prince." She whispered pointing to Louis.

"That's the Prince?!" Evelyn exclaimed way too loudly. Everyone around them turned with rapt attention. Even Louis did. Then he saw Esther pointing towards him. He looked around. All the ladies around were watching him eagerly, slowly beginning to walk towards him, almost circling around him like a pack of wolves on a lame deer. He quickly held his hands up in front of him defensively.

"I am not the Prince, I promise." He said calmly. They all looked like they were about to pounce on him.

"Prince!" One of them shouted. By now, everyone was watching curiously as to what was going to happen. The girls all darted towards him. Louis turned and ran. They all hurried after him, excited. He ran around, towards the stairs he had entered down. He two stepped the stairs and the ladies struggled to run up in their six-inch-tall stilettos.

He dodged down a hallway looking for a room to quickly hide in until all the girls were gone. But, Louis thought, he shouldn't be running around the palace. What if he got in trouble with the guards? Quick like a rabbit, he sprinted through the first door he saw and closed it shut. Faintly, he heard the clicks of their heels run passed the door.

He leaned against the door, closing his eyes and sighing with relief. He pulled at his collar. It was really humid wherever he was. He opened his eyes. Before him was a large indoor pool. With clean as snow water, the pool was probably about the size of one you'd find in a hotel. Along the back wall was a glass wall. Windows more so, rounding out at the top. It looked like part of a greenhouse. A door was situated in the middle which let outside.

Carefully, Louis walked around the pool and tried the door handle. It was unlocked. He pushed open the door and stepped outside. He was blown away. It was like he had stepped into Wonderland and he was Alice. 

Dark green grass stretched around the castle for miles on end, there were trees and bushes of the lot. It was a balcony. Usually balconies were made with cement flooring and metal railings, but this balcony had grass and chiseled marble for the railing. Louis walked over to the edge, where the railings guarded off the open drop. They only went to his knees. Louis looked down. It was pretty far down to the ground. The balcony looked over the actual garden down below. There was a huge pond, or small lake, or whatever its classification would be, off to the left with a large bridge stretching over across it. The water glimmered in the moonlight, soft ripples trickling on.

He turned back around, leaning against the marble. The balcony seemed to wrap around the wall of the palace, disappearing before Louis could see the end. He stepped forward. There was a nicely sized koi pond next to a tall tree. A medium sized waterfall flew over a rocky edge and tumbled into the fish filled pond at his feet. He watched the little orange, yellow, and white fish swim around the clear water.

"You know Koi fish are considered a manly symbol after it was appropriated by the Boys' Day Festival in Japan. It stands for perseverance. According to the legend, the koi climb the waterfall, and if they are caught, they face their death on the cutting board like samurais." Louis jumped, turning around in fright. He came mask to mask with a tall figure. He had subtle green eyes that were really brought out by the Louis in his masquerade mask. And the moonlight.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—I mean, like, I got lost and just—here—" Louis stammered, panicking. He wasn't even sure who this guy was, or why he was out on the balcony.

"Don't worry about it. Unless you're ransacking the place, I couldn't give you a second thought." They said.

"Why are you out here?" Louis asked him curiously. The man backtracked, his hands folded behind his back, as he paced around looking up at the sky. As far as Louis could tell, he looked a little somber.

"Sometimes you just need to get away from it all." He answered quietly.

"The ball too overwhelming for you?" Louis asked with a small smirk. He stepped forward, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes," said the man. "I think the whole masks-so-you-aren't-aware-of-who-you're-talking-with is ignorant. All anyone is trying to do is find m-" He stopped, swallowing the rest of his sentence. "The mask the Prince is under." He finished turning to face Louis. He sighed. "It defeats the purpose."

"What was the purpose?" Louis asked.

"It's masquerade so the Prince could find someone based solely on personality and not the fact that people would only try to make an impression just because he's the Prince."

"The only reason I'm out here is 'cos someone thought I was the prince and they started chasing me. So I ran in here to hide out." Louis said, and the guy laughed, smiling.

"What's your name?" 

"It's Louis." He smiled. "Yours?" The man was silent a moment before speaking.

"Call me Edward." He smiled thinly. Louis smiled back.

"So, Edward," Louis said pacing around. "Why'd you come to the ball in the first place?"

"Well, you could say I was forced into it." He said jokingly. "What's your story?"

"I wanted to be able to say I had gone to a ball before, and thought maybe I'd see the Prince." He said contently. Edward smirked.

"Ever seen the Prince before?"

"Not in person, only in pictures." Louis said leaning against the stones of the koi pond as Edward stood before him. "He's really cute, though." Louis added dreamily, and also subconsciously. His cheeks grew red after realizing what he had actually said out loud. "I mean, like, you know, he—" Louis stammered nervously.

"I understand." Edward said laughing humorously.

"You think he's cute too?" Louis joked, raising his eyebrow at him. Edward shrugged.

"I'm not one to say, but some people do say we look alike," He teased.

"Well why don't you remove your mask and show me." His smirk softened into a smile, feigned with innocence.

"Now, now, midnight has yet to come." Edward said snickering.

"That is, if you can put up with me for four more hours—" Louis joked. Edward laughed, smiling boldly at Louis.

"You're witty." He said graciously.

"And you say masquerade funnily." Louis giggled.

"Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade." He said laughing. They both laughed before settling into a comfortable silence. The soft sound of the music from the ball filled their void of silence. Louis noticed how Edward wasn't dressed in a tuxedo or even a suit, but he was in an attire much more fancier. His hair was combed and gelled back. He was extremely attractive.

"So, do you have any intent on going back into the ball anytime soon?" Louis asked, swinging his legs and kicking at the stone behind his heels.

"Heavens no, I have yet to walk in there and stay for a dance." He answered with a roll of his eyes and a condescending smile.

"Do you know how to dance?" Edward nodded. "I don't." Louis said looking down at his feet.

"I beg your pardon? You haven't been taught to dance?" Edward asked in disbelief. Louis'ss cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "Why, let me teach you!" He exclaimed walking up to Louis.

"No, that's alright." Louis said shrugging. He didn't really have many options, though. He could either dance out there with the extremely attractive stranger or sit there in an awkward silence with the extremely attractive stranger.

"I've had to learn the art of ballroom dancing ever since I first stood up. Let me teach a few basic steps to say the least." He pleaded looking down at Louis.

"Wouldn't it be a little awkward? I mean, we're both guys—" Louis said trailing off and glancing around the grass. Edward grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Same sex attraction is not a foreign concept to you, yes?" He asked. With furrowed eyebrows, Louis looked at him questionably, trying to comprehend whatever Edward just said.

"I'm bisexual so yeah?" He said unsurely.

"Good, I also. Actually I'm gay, not bi, but that's not significant." Edward said pulling Louis away from the koi pond and into the open space. "So, it should only get awkward if you begin to fall madly in love with me." He joked, and Louis laughed, smiling a million-dollar smile.

"We'll see." Louis said softly as he blushed. "So, how do you dance?" He asked looking up at Edward.

"First," He started "Your hand goes up on my shoulder and mine goes at your waist." He said doing so. "Then, we join our free hands." Slowly, almost hesitantly, they held their hands out to each other. Louis grabbed Edwards hand, folding their hands together. They both looked at each other, a smile slowly gracing both their lips. There was definitely a spark, or some special connection. "It's really simple actually," Edward said. "A simple one, two, three, one, two, three." He started moving his feet. "Just mock my movements." Louis looked down at their feet, trying to mimic what Edward was doing. "Look up. You're supposed to watch your partner, not your feet." Edward said chuckling.

"How am I supposed to mimic your movements then?" Louis asked glancing up at him.

"Don't think, just do." He said. They waltzed around the grass, Louis occasionally stumbling over his own feet, or Edwards feet. But after awhile Louis got the hang of it, and they danced and danced to the whispered sound of the music drifting in through the ballroom. 

"See? You're a natural born dancer."

"Only because you're such a good teacher." Louis teased back, feeling himself blush. He smiled at the grass bashfully, whereas Edward just smiled back at him admirably.

"You look like you've been eating rosebuds with that pink color in your cheeks, my dear." Oh God, now Louis was blushing even harder because of 'my dear'.

"Oh, hush you." Louis replied giddily, waving him off. Edward just laughed softly.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He asked looking up at him.

"If I were to ask someone else to tell me about who Louis was, what would they say?" Louis swallowed thickly, shrugging his shoulders without even thinking.

"They'd probably just say I'm a 21-year-old guy who's a junior in college. I live at home with my atrocious stepmom and stepsisters, my only real friend is my best friend Liam—I mean, what else do you want to know?"

"What is it you're studying?"

"Biology. I want to be a biologist and work with the researching aspect of it, helping to develop biological knowledge and understandings of living processes." Louis explained softly.

"That's actually quite interesting, how neat." Louis smiled softly.

"Thanks," He glanced around the space between them before looking up at him again. "Are you in uni?" Edward shook his head.

"I wish I could be, but due to certain restrictions which shall remain unnamed I am unable to attend at this time. I wish to someday be a part of it in the future, though. Better late than never."

"That's always true." Louis remarked and they both laughed. Louis just sighed contently then turned his head up towards the sky. "This must be a great place to sit and admire the stars." Louis slowly descended to the grass then laid down on his back, gazing up at the stars happily.

Edward gazed down at him, looking rather solemn. He was feeling more than flustered being in the presence of such a beautiful and genuine boy. He was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions he didn't even recognize. Had he ever even felt the way he was feeling? More than likely not because his head and heart were drowning in feelings unknown to him.

"Would it be all right if I were to sit beside you?" He asked softly, and Louis nodded without a single hesitation. Edward slowly got down on the ground and laid on his back beside Louis. He placed his hands below his chest.

"How do the stars never fail to be anything short of beautiful?"

"Simple, you never perceive them as being ugly." Edward replied. "If you think the stars are beautiful then they are always going to be beautiful." Louis turned his head towards him slightly, glancing at him curiously before looking back up at the sky.

"I wish I had a star."

"You've got stars, they're in your eyes." Edward said casually, and Louis just felt so warm and fuzzy and just—like flowers were blooming in his stomach and they were growing! He glanced at Edward again with rosy cheeks and a fond smile, but Edward was too busy admiring the sky to notice.

"You're a sweet fellow, aren't you?" Edward turned to look at him before his lips spread into a smile.

"I only ever tell the truth." Louis bit back his smile and turned back to the sky. Edward just gazed at him a little longer, endeared by the stars reflections in his eyes.

"I think I see Orion," Louis said gazing at the star dusted sky. Edward nodded, still gazing fondly at him.

"Orion's always been an easy one to point out." He said turning back to the sky.

"What happens if someone from the castle finds us out here?" Louis asked, suddenly fearing the thought of getting caught by a guard, or maid, or butler, or even the Prince maybe. Wouldn't that be an experience.

"They won't." Edward said with such simplicity. He didn't seem worried at all that they could get accused and jailed for trespassing on royal property.

"But what if we do?" Louis asked worriedly.

"Don't let it worry you. I promise." Edward said glancing over at Louis. Louis smiled a nervous smile.

"Okay." He mumbled. Edward turned on his side, his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Have you ever seen a shooting star?" He asked. Louis sat up a little, propping himself up on the back of his arms.

"No," He said with growing excitement. Edward leaned over, his face incredibly close to Louis's.

"Look," He whispered smiling as he pointed up in the sky. And sure enough, Louis watched in awe as he saw a star shoot across the sky.

"Oh my goodness, that's so cool!" Louis said sitting up with his legs criss crossed. Edward sat up as well.

"Isn't it?" He asked in awe. "Now you have the ability to say you've seen a shooting star and have been to a ball." Louis looked at him, tittering with laughter.

"Technically I've only been to a ball for, like, 10 minutes, then just stowed away here for a couple hours. What time is it?" He asked. Edward held out his wrist and glanced at his watch.

"9:35." He answered.

"It's already 9:35?" Edward nodded.

"Yes, why?" He asked alarmed by the surprise in Louis's tone.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't believe it's already been so long."

"Time stands still," when you're in love. Louis smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" He teased.

"Most definitely." Edward said before smiling. "Before you know it the clock will be striking midnight." He teased back. Louis smiled at him contently.

"This night hasn't turned out at all as I thought it would." Louis said fiddling with his hands subconsciously.

"What'd you expect?"

"I don't know." Louis shrugged. "Just not like this." Edward's smile widened. "Do you think the Prince has found his 'princess' yet?" He asked before chuckling apathetically.

"Maybe, maybe not." Edward answered shrugging himself. "Either way the person will not know until the masks get removed at midnight."

"Speaking of masks, do you think you could refasten the ties of mine? They're feeling a bit loose."

"Surely." Edward nodded graciously. He moved behind Louis and took the satin ties in his hands. Untying the original loosening knot, he pulled the ties back and looped them. Louis held his mask against his face, smiling as he lifted his head back up. Edward tied the mask on securely before they both stood up. 

Time ticked on. It was 11:35 soon and all they had done was talk, and laugh, and watch the stars.

Louis was sitting on the edge of the koi pond while Edward just stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets. It was safe for Louis to admit that he might've had the slightest feelings for Edward. Very slightest. Like, practically nonexistent. Or completely existent.

"You know, I don't think you've told me all that much about you." Louis said looking up at him. Edward shook his head.

"I've told you plenty."

"How old are you?"

"23." Louis nodded, making Edward smile.

"What do you do?"

"I don't do much actually at the moment. Like I said, I wish to become enrolled in the university sometime soon. Until then I fritter my time away doing useless tasks sadly."

"Sounds fascinating." Edward chuckled. Suddenly, one of the rocks gave loose under Louis and he tumbled backwards into the koi pond. "Shit!" Edward immediately reached for him and Louis grabbed his hand, quickly pulling himself up. His entire bum was soaked, as were the edges of his jacket and shirt. "Aw, fuck, what the hell?" They both turned and looked at the koi pond. Edward reached in and pulled out the stone which had broken off. He placed the rock down before turning and strolling towards the glass door that led into the pool. Louis groaned then unfastened his belt to take off his pants, so he could ring out the water. They were soaking wet!

He stepped out of his shoes before pulling them down then off from around his ankles. He shook them to straighten them out. Edward waltzed back out of the pool room with a towel in his hands.

"I figured there must've been a towel in there somewhere considering there's a pool—" He looked at Louis who just looked back at him curiously. "Oh!" Edward clamped his hands over his eyes. "May I ask as to why you've removed your pants? Shall I leave?"

"Chill, it's not like I'm naked." Louis laughed. "I'm just going to ring the water out of them." He explained doing just so and watched as the water dropped to the grass below.

"I must be honest, I've never been with someone who's been willing to undress so liberally." Louis laughed again, for Edward was still covering his eyes.

"Hey, it's not as if you actually have to cover your eyes. It's fine. I'll literally be putting them back on in a second." Edward shook his head.

"It's not appropriate for me to do so."

"Maybe I'll keep my pants off then." Louis teased. With his damp pants hung over his arm he strolled up to Edward, grabbing the towel from his hands.

"Are you decent?"

"Of course." Louis answered. "I'm still not wearing pants, but always decent." He joked. Edward slowly removed his hand from his eyes and glanced at Louis. Louis smiled at him and watched Edward flush completely red, then turned his back to him. Louis was finding the utmost amusement in it.

He set his pants down and used the towel to dry his legs, and his underwear which was also soaking wet now. He dried his shirt and jacket to the best of his abilities before putting his pants back on and stepping into his shoes.

"Okay, I'm wearing pants. You may turn around now." Edward turned around, still blushing furiously. "Why are you blushing?" He teased softly. Edward just swallowed thickly, because holy shit it was almost midnight and he had spent the entire night on the balcony with Louis when he shouldn't have, and holy fuck was he falling for him!

"Me? I'm not blushing." He said looking away from Louis, who was smirking at him softly.

"You so are blushing!" He exclaimed gleefully.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it if a handsome boy was just out here without any pants on." Louis's smirk softened into a small, meek smile and he gazed up at Edward.

"You think I'm handsome?" He shrugged.

"I think you're lots of things, handsome just happens to be on that list. Of course, that does not mean I am attracted to you or anything, you're just pleasing to my eyes. You have yet to delve deeper and touch my heart or soul." Now he was just lying to Louis. Louis laughed softly, he placed the towel down before waltzing up before him.

"Well that's all right. I think you're pretty handsome too." Edward looked down at him with wide eyes.

"You do?"

"Of course, you're also very pleasing to my eyes as well." He teased still smiling beautifully, and Edward just stared down at him with a rather solemn expression. His heart was racing faster than ever before. He felt like his tongue was swelling.

"Well that's good." He licked his lips and glanced away from Louis. "At least it's a mutual agreement." Louis laughed softly. Edward just looked back down at him, wondering why his mouth was suddenly so dry. "You know, it's almost midnight." He blurted out turning his head to the side sharply. Louis smiled up at him. It was so obvious how nervous Edward was and it was so endearing to him.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Louis gave him a patronizing look. "I just—feel like if we were in a movie this is where we'd kiss, but I don't even know if that's what you want to happen, or if I even want it to happen. I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know how this all works. The movies don't help at all, I'll tell you that."

"Whatever you want to happen is what's going to happen." Louis told him softly.

"I might've lied." Edward admitted. Louis gave him a questionable look. "You might've touched my heart just a bit. Only a teeny tiny bit. I'm not, like, trying to confess an undying love for you—oh my goodness, I've just placed my entire foot in my mouth, now haven't I? I—"

"Edward." Louis reached out, grabbing his wrist gently.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Done what like this?"

"Found myself falling for another boy."

"I thought you said you were gay?" Edward nodded.

"I am, but—I haven't exactly ever actually met someone in person." Louis smiled at him.

"That's okay." Edward still looked down at him nervously.

"If you return any of the slightest feelings, now would be a good time to admit them before I die of a heart attack, because I'm pretty sure my left arm is numb." He said seriously, which only made Louis laugh loudly before he sighed contently.

"Don't die now or else I'll be very sad." He teased. "Because I like you too. Like, holy shit, I really like you." Edward finally smiled softly. Louis let go of his wrist. He couldn't feel his chest either, but all he was focusing on was Edward and his mesmerizing eyes. Everything else had only faded into the background.

"Okay." Louis laughed again softly.

"Are you comfortable—kissing?" He asked meekly. "I don't, like, want to do anything against your consent." He turned his head down shyly.

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't exactly kissed anyone before." He took a deep breath.

"Well—do you want to?" Edward flushed, he felt so unnaturally warm and his palms were clammy.

"I suppose there's a first time for everything." Louis grinned happily. "How do you kiss?" Louis moved a bit closer.

"Just mimic my movements." He teased in a whisper. He reached out, sliding his hand up Edwards chest to his shoulder before wrapping his other hand up around the back of his neck. He pulled him down to his height, Edwards head tilting to the side before their lips met.

God, it was fucking heaven. Louis tangled his fingers in his hair and he would've never guessed Edward had never kissed anyone before. Their lips moved so softly, so perfectly together. The kiss was slow and sweet, it was tender. And when Louis parted his lips slightly and their tongues touched Edward was sure an actual bolt of lightning, or something, had struck his spine, for he felt so weak, like he couldn't stand. But he loved it. He loved every aspect of it, he didn't care that his back was aching from the way he was bent down. All he cared about was kissing Louis.

He slowly reached out, wrapping his hands around Louis's waist, making him smile. Everything was perfect. The mood. The setting. The feelings. Just everything! Louis was perfect, Edward was perfect, the entire night had been perfect in an imperfect way. Even just the soft sound of their kissing was perfect, and enough to make the bees in their stomachs start acting up.

Edward had managed to stand up without breaking the kiss, so Louis was now on the tips of his toes without any intention of pulling away soon. But a moment later they both pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Oh my, it seems to me that they've set off some fireworks. Oh wait, that was just our kiss." Edward teased, making Louis laugh so loudly and so lively.

"What'd you think?" Edward bit his smile, moving his hands around to Louis's back. Louis kept his hands-on Edward's shoulders.

"I don't think I could've asked for a more perfect first kiss. That was truly an experience I shall never forget. Not even when I'm old and dying."

"Wow, it really did a number on you." Edward blushed. He just smiled down at him contently, and Louis grinned back up at him before he was tip toeing up and kissing him again. This kiss was different, though. It was much deeper and slower, a passion pouring out from them both.

But Louis, being the sneaky little shit he was, reached up and swiftly untied Edward's mask. When they pulled away he snatched the mask back, but Edward was quick enough to slap his hands over his face before Louis could even see him.

"Louis, I pray thee, give me my mask back, please." 

"I was just messing around, I wanted to see what you looked like without it." Louis replied turning Edward's mask around in his hands. Edward just shook his head. "I can remove my mask too."

"I don't believe it's midnight yet."

"Well we only have ten minutes left." Louis replied softly. "Even then, what's the deal if I see you beforehand?"

"Please, give me my mask." Edward kept his hands over his face.

"Edward," Louis laughed softly. He took a deep breath, gazing at him curiously. "Is there something wrong? Are you just...insecure?" Edward shook his head before sighing.

"What did you mean when you said you really liked me?" Louis looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you mean by that? Specifically."

"Well, I meant that I really like you. That I think you're very kind and sweet and funny and genuine and...maybe at the end of this night we can exchange contact information and meet up sometime. Maybe—maybe sometime you'd even like to go out, on a date. After all, we've already kissed." He joked softly, expecting to see Edward crack a smile, but he didn't. He just took a deep breath.

"Is that the truth?" Louis gave him another questionable look, forcing a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie." It was quiet between them.

"Promise me you won't go back on your word and I promise not to go back on mine." Louis was just confused now.

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Edward took a very deep breath.

"Okay, I'm going to show you my face now." Louis felt his heart flutter with excitement as Edward hesitated in removing his hands from his face. Louis took a deep breath himself before swallowing thickly. Edward pulled his hands away from his face then shoved them into his pockets. Louis was expecting maybe Edward to have some deformation that had made him hesitant to show his face, but Louis's face dropped as he gazed up at Prince Harry.

"Oh—my God."

"What?" Louis's heart was pounding. Was he dreaming? He must be. There was no way he had just spent four hours out on the balcony with the Prince. The Prince! And he kissed him! Louis was as white as a sheet. He felt like he was about to pass out.

"You—you're the Prince. Oh my God, you're the King's son, you're the heir to the throne! Oh my God, we kissed!" Louis's eyes were wide as he frantically glanced around the grass, the realization of the situation hitting him. "Oh my goodness, no, we can't go out or—"

"You promised you wouldn't go back on your word!" Harry exclaimed stepping forward.

"That was when you were Edward! I didn't know you were Prince Harry!"

"What's the difference? I'm still the same person, Edward is my middle name." Louis just shook his head frantically.

"No, no, no. It—" Suddenly they heard a door open, then close. Louis jumped back bewildered. His heart jumped to his throat.

"Harold?" The deep voice called out in question.

"Get in the bushes." Harry said quickly, ushering Louis towards the trees and bushes. Louis just panicked as he stepped behind the bush. "Just hide, don't do or say anything until I say." He whispered fiercely, walking back to the open grass. He reached up to adjust his mask before realizing it was still in Louis's hands and folded his hands behind his back. Louis watched through the leaves of the bush as a man dressed in a light Louis suit with a gold sash and epaulets walked around the corner.

"Harold!" They exclaimed walking up to him. "Where have you been the whole night? The unmasking is in five minutes." They said scoldingly.

"I am aware of that."

"Have you even been in the ballroom at all tonight? Where's your mask?" The man asked crossing his arms. Harry stuck his nose in the air, averting the shorter man's gaze.

"Of course." He said. "I had to walk through there on my way out here." He said patronizingly. "And my mask is in my jacket pocket."

"Prince, have you been out here the whole time?" 

"Yes Phil, I have, is that a problem?" Harry asked. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Harold, do not play dumb." He said. "You were supposed to be in the ballroom, becoming acquainted with the potential young ladies." He said scornfully.

"I only did this to make my father happy. I have no intentions on becoming acquainted with anyone. It would be a rather difficult task to take on because all the young ladies are doing are asking if a man is the Prince then trying to take off his mask. It is rather redundant." He said.

"Well the king is not happy that you've skipped the entire ball which was thrown in your honor-"

"I wouldn't call it an honor." Harry cut in rolling his eyes.

"Whatever it is you would call it, you need to be in there immediately, before masks are removed." Phil said sternly.

"I will see to it that I am in the ballroom before midnight. For the time being, I wish to be alone so please, just reassure my father that I'll be there."

"You haven't much time, sir. Keep that in mind. No less than five minutes." Phil said. He bowed his head graciously before turning around and leaving. Slowly, Louis stood up, but he kept behind a tree, watching Harry carefully. He still couldn't believe that this whole time, the entire time, he was out there with the Prince. He kissed the Prince. He kissed the Prince and the Prince kissed him.

"Louis?" Harry asked stepping near the bush. Louis remained still and silent. He was in shock, no doubt. He felt foolish though, and stupid. Cautiously, he stepped over the bushes, but steered clear of Harry, stepping a few feet away from him. "Why do you seem so afraid of me now?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Oh, I-I-I'm not, like, afraid, it's j-just like, you're the P-Prince and just—ev-e-everything was a mistake." He stammered and stuttered nervously.

"Mistake?" Harry questioned hurtfully. "Just because I'm the Prince you're going to say kissing me was a mistake? Confessing that you liked me and that I liked you? You promised me what you said was true and that you wouldn't go back on your word."

"No, I just mean, like—" He said trailing off without even finishing his sentence. He couldn't even think straight!

"Louis—" Harry moved forward, but Louis just moved back to make up the space. Small tears watered Harry's eyes, making them glisten in the silver moonlight. "But all that we've said—"

"Was said out of adrenaline and excitement—"

"Would you be saying that if I were Edward still?" Louis just opened his mouth, then closed it, then shrugged his shoulders. "We could still—"

"Oh my goodness, no, we can't do anything." Louis blurted out taking even more steps backwards. Harry's tears started rolling down his red cheeks, and all it made Louis want to do was cry too. "Why are you crying?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Shit, now Louis was on the verge of tears. He reached up, wiping his eyes.

"Why did you lie to me about who you were?" He retorted softly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm just—really stunned and shocked right now."

"You've hurt me." Harry replied.

"No, Edwar—I mean Harry—Prince—fuck!" Harry jumped. "I just—you're the Prince. I thought you were just another commoner—"

"But why does me being the Prince deter the feelings you admitted to having for me?" Louis was getting overwhelmed.

"Because it could never work. It'd—" Suddenly a loud chime sounded as the clock struck midnight. "I have to go." Louis said quickly walking over to the door, dropping Harry's mask.

"No, wait!" Harry said running after him. "At least remove your mask." He urged. Louis glanced back.

"I can't!" He called back running around the pool and towards the other door. He felt the ties of his mask begin to loosen from the duration of his running.

"Well wait!" Harry yelled out again chasing after him, down the hall and towards the main door. "When will I see you again?"

"Probably never," Louis called back jogging down the hallway that led to the door.

"Louis!" He called out trying to catch up.

"I'm sorry!" Louis yelled back. They drew a few guard's attention, but they made no move.

"About what?" Harry asked running.

"Everything." Louis shouted over his shoulder.

"You're really sorry about everything that happened tonight?" He asked stopping at the top of the stairs outside.

"I'm sorry I found out you were the Prince. Good luck finding your Princess." Louis said, quickly making his way down the incredibly large stair case.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry called out beginning to run down the steps. The ties on Louis's mask gave away and it flew off to the ground. Reflexively, he stopped and turned around. He bent down and snatched it up, then silently cursed himself out for even stopping, as Harry was now in front of him, grabbing his forearm. "No one is to know about any of this."

"Yeah, okay, I won't tell. Can I please go now?" He asked impatiently, and Harry let go of his arm.

"I want to see you again sometime—"

"Haven't I made it clear I don't want to see you?" Harry's heart fell.

"So this is how you want the night to end?" He asked softly. "This is how you want to act? What happened to you promising not to go back on your word? After all that's been said, you can turn your back so quickly?"

"Because you're the Prince, next to you I'm basically a peasant. I'm sorry, but nothing would ever work out between us—" Louis turned and Harry grabbed his shoulder, turning him back.

"How do you know the answer to something you haven't even tried?"

"Because it's a given." Louis deadpanned in annoyance. "Are you saying you'd actually want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, because unlike you I meant it when I said you had touched my heart, that I had some feelings for you. You've given me the best and worst night of my life—"

"I think you're being dramatic."

"That makes two of us, then." Harry retorted, earning himself a glare from Louis. "You don't understand a single thing about what it is that I have to go through, having heterosexuality constantly forced onto me, always being asked about when I'm going to find a girlfriend, what I look for in a girl, and a bunch of other crap that just erases who I am. But tonight I met you and you just...you gave me a chance to be me." He whispered. "And I can't thank you enough for that, but are you going to let one stupid title scare you into taking it all away?" Louis just rubbed his eyes and sniffled.

"I have to go—"

"Wait, Louis—" Louis turned around and hurried down the rest of the stairs hastily. 

He could see Liam's car sitting at the curb and Liam opened the passenger door. He sprinted and jumped into the car, slamming the door shut.

"Hit the pedal!" He exclaimed frantically. Harry paused on the stairs, watching the car Louis had been rushed away in with despondence. He pivoted around and marched back up the stairs.

"Thank goodness you finally came," Liam said accelerating. "Some guy kept trying to ask me if I needed a valet." Louis wasn't really listening. He was sitting in his seat, stunned.

"I kissed the Prince." He murmured under his breath.

"What?" Liam asked keeping his attention to the road.

"I kissed the Prince. I kissed the Prince!" He exclaimed with a growing smile.

"What?!" Liam exclaimed slamming on the brakes. The car and themselves lurched forward.

"Don't stop, keep driving!" He floored it. The back fishtailed for a split second before they went speeding down the road.

"What do you mean you kissed the Prince?!" Liam exclaimed, absolutely bewildered and shocked by what Louis was telling him.

"I kissed him! I actually kissed him." Louis said unable to contain his smile now.

"Explain everything now. In detail! Don't leave out a single thing!"

"Okay, so I walked into the ballroom and was just wandering around aimlessly. The room was absolutely enormous. But then I ran into someone, it was Esther. Long story short, she thought I was the Prince, then, like, twenty girls started running after me, so I ran out of the ballroom and into the first door I saw. There was a pool then a door that let out to this absolutely beautiful balcony. Like, there were actual trees, and bushes, and grass, it wasn't just cement with metal railing. The ground was literally made of grass and the balcony was pretty high up from the ground. And it actually wrapped around the castle! And there was a koi pond! There was a railing along the end made of marble-"

"Get on with it!"

"Okay, so I was standing by the koi pond just amazed, then this random guy appears and said something about what koi represent and we just started talking and stuff. He said his name was Edward, it was actually Harry, and we ended up dancing around outside to the music from inside, and we stared at the stars, and we just talked and joked around. I guess I shouldn't be surprised it was him, though. He was dressed a lot fancier than the average guy and his diction was just so elegant and high class. But anyway, towards the end of the night he told me that he liked me and I said I liked him too, still completely unaware he was the fucking prince, and then we kissed and it was so amazing. Then I untied his mask and removed it, but he covered his face and he made me promise not to go back on my word, and I did, and he removed his hands from his face, and I swear I almost passed out when I recognized him. So then of course I started freaking out because this whole time I thought he was just another commoner, and then we heard a door open and some guard, or someone, walked out so he pushed me towards the bushes and I hid behind them as he confronted whoever it was. I think their name was Philip. But anyway, then the guy left, and I walked out, and I started freaking out again then the clock struck midnight and I ran off before he stopped me on the stairs and—yeah. Holy shit, I kissed the Prince and he admitted to having feelings for me!"

"Am I dreaming?"

"I don't know, am I?" Louis replied playfully. "You can't tell anyone about this!" He suddenly exclaimed sternly. "I'm not even joking, no one. Not anyone. I shouldn't have even told you." Liam chuckled.

"Your scandalous secret is safe with me."

"I'm serious, Liam. I don't want to end up getting jailed or something for indecent acts with the Prince."

"I don't think they'd arrest you, but I promise I won't tell anyone." Liam replied with a small smirk.

"I don't like calling you Liam," Louis said with a pout. "It doesn't sound right." Liam laughed softly.

"No, it doesn't." He agreed. "So, you may continue to call me lily pad." He told him with a smile and Louis looked at him.

"I thought it was annoying?" Liam shrugged.

"I thought so too, but even just hearing you say Liam this once sounds weirder." Louis smiled softly.

"Okay, but if you decide it really is annoying then just tell me." Liam nodded.

"I will." They drove back the way they came, singing loudly to the radio and laughing over nonsense. As soon as Louis was out of Liam's car and rushing up to the door, Liam was speeding off. Louis walked into the house and turned on the lights before quickly rushing up the stairs to dress down in pajamas.

He stripped off his suit and threw it back in the closet before pulling on some sweats and a tee shirt. He ruffled his hands through his hair to mess it up. He remained in his room until almost forty minutes later he heard his stepmother and stepsisters barge into the foyer. He stepped into the hallway.

"I can't believe it! Complete waste of our time and everybody else's!" Elaine exclaimed furiously. Louis just smiled to himself.

"I just can't believe they even bothered to have the whole thing if he wasn't even going to be in it! Wasn't the whole point for him to find potential suitors and all?" Esther added in a loud voice.

"At least we still got to see him at the very end. Oh, he was so handsome." Evelyn said dreamily. Louis just smirked to himself.

"He looked so pissy, though. I don't think I saw him smile once." Esther replied.

"Who cares? He looked sexy." Louis could practically hear Esther rolling her eyes.

"Oh well, it's late, get to bed you two." Louis shuffled back into his room. He turned out his light and climbed into bed. He was nestled under the covers and already drifting off before Elaine was throwing his door open, making him jump. "You didn't do the bathrooms like I asked, did you?" He rolled his eyes, sighing softly.

"Yes, I did—"

"No, you didn't, I can tell you didn't. Get up and do them now." She demanded, and Louis gawked at her.

"It's fucking one in the morning practically; can I just do them tomorrow?" She shook her head.

"No, you had over four hours to get them done. Get up and do them now, properly, and then you can get back to bed." Elaine moved back into the hall swiftly and Louis just grit his teeth. He threw his blanket back then climbed up. He went downstairs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He spent almost two hours cleaning the bathrooms in the middle of the night, replaying everything that had happened that night in his head.

A few days later Louis was still thinking about the Prince and regretting everything he had said to him at the end. Oh, how he longed to go back in time and change the way he acted. He never wanted to hurt the Princes feelings!

He was sitting in the living room when Elaine approached him.

"I need you to go to the market and get everything on this list." She said presenting him with a small list, which was a surprising change for once. Usually he was stuck getting fifty different items at a time. He reached up and took it from her hand.

"Fine." He stood up as she pulled her wallet out then handed him her debit card.

"Don't lose it—"

"You tell me that every single time and I've never lost it." He retorted marching over to the front door.

"Don't lose it." She repeated sternly before waltzing off. Louis opened the front door and shut it behind him before marching down the front lawn to the sidewalk. He would've liked to have a car, but alas he was stuck walking everywhere unless on a very strange and rare occurrence Elaine would lend him her car.

Luckily the market wasn't too far, and he enjoyed his walks. He liked looking at the nature that surrounded him. He loved looking at the flowers particularly.

He made it to the market and grabbed a basket before pulling out Elaine's list. He was to get some fruits, snack food, and other miscellaneous items. He headed to the fruit where he picked out some apples, kiwis, and pears. He hummed along to the songs playing throughout the store, keeping to himself. He strolled up and down the aisles.

He paused in one particular aisle, gazing up at the different brands of laundry detergent. Exciting. He reached up and grabbed a heavy jug before placing it in his basket.

"Louis!" Louis jumped and glanced down the aisle before seeing a guy walking up to him. He was wearing a backwards snapback and aviator sunglasses. He was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. He wasn't anyone Louis recognized. Louis glanced around the shop before looking back at the stranger.

"Um, do I know you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, from the ball?" They asked. "Edward?" He teased with a smirk and reached up, removing his sunglasses. Louis's eyes widened.

"What? How the hell did you recognize me?" Louis whispered fiercely.

"Your eyes, they sparkle in the light." Harry said with a smile. "Plus you're mask fell off on the stairs." Louis tried to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat. How the hell was this the Prince? He didn't even look like himself!

"What the hell are you even doing in town all dressed like this?" Louis asked walking down the aisle.

"I can't spend all my time in the castle, I need fresh air and a change of scenery every now and then." He explained following after Louis.

"Okay, well, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Harry insisted. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the night at the ball." He whispered. "And I—"

"Look," Louis said pivoting around, and Harry stopped before running into him. "What happened that night on the balcony was nothing. It, just—what was said and happened was done on a whim out of excitement and adrenaline." He told him in a quiet, stern tone.

"It was most certainly not nothing, I don't see how such a phrase could even cross your mind." Harry said. "Do you remember what you said?" Louis shrugged.

"I don't know, I say lots of things to lots of people—"

"You said—you promised," He corrected. "That you really liked me and said that afterwards maybe we could exchange contact information and maybe go out on a date sometime." He said in a low tone. "So please stop acting so blasé about this. I understand if you don't want to go on a date, but I don't want to leave this the way it ended, just so up in the air."

"I thought I made myself clear—"

"But you haven't made it clear why you've suddenly taken back all that you've said to me. Do you just like to toy with people's hearts like an oxygen thief? I know you said it's because I'm the Prince, but why is it because of that?"

"Are you kidding? Because you're, like, at the top of the social class and I'm at the bottom." Louis replied feeling his heart race.

"Who cares about social class? I've already expressed my affection for you, and you've expressed yours for me, so why should it matter?"

"Because it just does. Isn't there, like, an invisible rule that says you have to meet someone of the same social class?" Harry shook his head.

"No, such a thing is not so." He said. "I can meet anyone—"

"Who is female."

"No, that's not me. That's everyone around me. I'm my own person and no one has even thought to ask me what I want."

"Meaning if they did, you'd come out?" Louis questioned. Harry hesitated.

"No, but the gesture would be appreciated. I'd like to know they actually care about me and my best interest, as opposed to what's best for my image and everyone else. So, it's not like if we did go on a date it would be under the public eye." Louis just took a deep breath. He needed a moment to sort everything out, his head was spinning. 

"Look, I'd like to go on a date with you, it's literally always been a fantasy of mine—"

"Haven't you ever heard of fantasies becoming realities?" Harry quickly interrupted.

"Uh, no." Louis stated, and Harry just laughed.

"Well maybe I could show you then." He said smiling mischievously. Louis cracked a smile and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Okay, that was kinda smooth." He said, and Harry laughed.

"When I want to be." He said with a sly wink. "So, what do you say?" He asked, and Louis pursed his lips together apprehensively.

"Say to what?" Louis asked, although he knew. 

"One date." He stated holding up one finger. "One date to say the least and if it's absolutely awful and you never want to see me again then I promise that I will leave you be." Louis sighed uneasily.

"Look, you seem really nice and all, and what happened up on the balcony was nice, I guess, but the matter of the fact is that you're the Prince, first in line for the throne, and I'm just a regular guy who gets called Cinderel because of all the cinder that dusts my clothes when I clean the chimney."

"Say yes and the name Cinderel will become foreign to your tongue." 

"The point is," continued Louis. "We live two completely different lifestyles, it just wouldn't work. And what happens if we got caught?"

"How do you know that would happen?"

"How do you know that won't?" Louis retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for a princess? That's what everyone is only ever talking about." Harry grit his teeth.

"Why are you so hung up on that? Haven't I made it quite obvious it is not a princess I'm looking for? I've literally told you that I'm gay." He retorted quietly. Louis sighed, glancing to the floor before looking back up at Harry.

"Look, I know you're a Prince and you're probably used to getting what you want-"

"That's absurd, you're referring to yourself as if you're some object." Harry interrupted.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Louis said rolling his eyes.

"I really don't, actually." Harry replied. "It's not as if I'm asking you to come to the castle so I can introduce you to my father. All I ask is that maybe you'd like to go on a date. Low-key obviously." He added with a smile.

"I'm flattered, but, it's just—I can't."

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously. "What is honestly giving you doubt?" He added seriously.

"Because. . .I'm nervous, and...why would you even want to date someone like me?" Louis asked shyly.

"Because I think you're kind, and funny, and I really enjoyed spending my night with you on the balcony. Not to mention you are quite dashing." He said with a little smirk.

"Well I'm flattered, but-"

"Please?" Harry asked, and Louis pursed his lips together.

"Why do you want to go out with me? I mean, you don't even know me." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Like, Louis would fucking love to date Harry, but that would entail being in a secret relationship with a closeted man of power. The backlash that would ensue if they were ever caught together could ruin Harry's life. Louis did not want to be the one responsible for that. 

"Why must you lie? I spent four hours with you learning about who you are. You know me in a way no one else does right now." Harry said. "Plus I am always stuck up in the castle by myself with nothing to do but roam the empty halls, or attend different meetings and ceremonies, or sometimes I sneak down here just to get out. I hardly ever meet anyone my own age, but I met you." He added. "I want the chance to actually act my age for once." Louis took a deep breath and pursed his lips together. Fuck it.

"You get one preliminary date then we'll go from there." He said, and Harry smiled widely.

"Oh, thank you!" He exclaimed joyously.

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Louis asked in amusement of his excitement.

"Once, with a girl my father forced me to go with. It was awful." Louis smiled.

"So, when do you want to go out then?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, 6 o'clock. Meet me on the beach by the surfboard rental shack." Harry said, and Louis cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Are we going surfing?"

"Heavens no, I can't even swim."

"What do you mean you don't know how to swim?" Louis exclaimed making Harry blush.

"I mean that I can't swim. If I were to jump into a pool I'd probably drown." Louis laughed.

"Oh my goodness, it's so easy though!" Harry smirked.

"I'll make you a proposal," He said. "Since I taught you how to dance, you have to teach me how to swim." Louis smiled again.

"It's a deal." Oh God, what the hell was he getting himself into? "But one question, what are you doing in the market?" He asked him with a small laugh.

"Oh, I love the market. It's especially interesting. I just like to walk around the aisles and see what's being sold." He replied making Louis smile. "Plus, I buy gum here sometimes." Louis laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I actually have to buy things from here, so the kitchen can remain supplied." He joked. He turned and took a few steps forward, watching Harry from over his shoulder, who quickly walked forward beside him.

"Fascinating." He remarked making Louis laugh again.

"I like your little disguise too, by the way." They strolled into the bakery section and Louis stopped before a table of bread, gazing down at it.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a disguise, I mean—I guess it's a disguise, I just wish to go unnoticed. So far this has worked for me."

"I'll say, you literally don't even look like yourself." He picked up a loaf of Italian bread, inspecting it. "Maybe it's just because in every picture I've seen of you you've been wearing your fancy suits and clothing, not ripped jeans and tee shirts." He teased placing it in his basket.

"Just trying to pass as a regular guy." They both laughed.

"Well you seem to have succeeded." They strolled up to the front of the market and Louis stepped into the shortest line, placing the basket on top of the conveyor belt.

"So, tell me, how have you been?" Louis smiled up at him softly.

"I've been well, how about you?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm quite content now. My father was more than livid about me skipping the entire ball and not even making it in time for the unmasking at midnight." Louis laughed softly.

"My stepsisters and stepmom were pretty pissed about it too. Except Eve said you looked sexy so it was okay." He teased elbowing him, and Harry laughed making Louis smile.

"I don't care, I met you and that's more important to me." Louis felt himself blush and he stepped forward in front of the cashier counter, who began scanning his items. Louis pulled the debit card out of his pocket before sighing.

"I don't want to go home." He remarked sighing lackadaisically.

"Why not?"

"Because my stepmom is really mean and so are my stepsisters. She makes me do everything. I have to clean everything, get all the groceries, do stuff for them. I hate it." 

"That doesn't seem fair."

"That's because it's not." Louis told him while handing the cashier the card.

"Where's your father?"

"Passed away in a car crash because he was a reckless driver. Now I'm stuck with a family who isn't even my immediate family. I wish I could just live on campus." The cashier handed Louis the card back and he shoved it in his wallet, before the cashier was shoving the receipt into one of the two paper bags. She wished them a good day before Louis was picking up the two heavy paper bags.

"Here, let me help you." Harry gracefully scooped one of the bags from Louis's arms. Louis smiled at him softly in thanks and they walked out of the market. "So, how come you can't just live on campus?"

"Because it costs too much and I've already got a shit load of student debt headed my way. It's just more financially wise for me to live at home." He explained.

"Do you walk to and from places?" Louis nodded.

"Haven't got a car either."

"Well at least the weather here is always rather fair."

"That's true." They got to the corner of the sidewalk and paused. "I can just take the bag and go on home now if you'd like to go off somewhere else and all." Harry shook his head.

"That's all right, if it's fine with you I'd like to walk with you to your home."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked watching the street lights to make sure they didn't miss when it was safe to cross the street.

"I'm sure." Harry nodded. The lights changed and they started across the street. "Unless you wouldn't like me to do so—"

"It's okay." Louis replied with a small smile. For some reason it still hadn't completely registered with him that he was walking with the Prince. That he had been asked out on a date by the Prince. And said yes to the Prince for a date!

"So, what's your favorite color?" Harry asked making him laugh softly.

"Hmm, probably purple." He answered. "What's yours?"

"I used to think my favorite color was red, but your eyes are making me reconsider." Harry replied casually and then Louis couldn't even contain his smile. He felt warm, and fuzzy, and just happy because Harry said some of the sweetest things, as if it were to mean nothing, but they meant something more.

"You shouldn't say such sweet things all the time, you'll give yourself cavities." Louis replied softly, smiling down at the concrete as they walked.

"I think I can spare a few cavities." Harry joked making Louis laugh loudly.

"Your teeth might fall out." Harry just shrugged.

"It'd be worth it."

"Another cavity for you then." Louis teased and they both laughed.

"Oh no, what will my dentist say?"

"He'll say, boy what the fuck have you been eating? And then you'll have to explain that it wasn't what you ate that was sweet enough to give you cavities, but the sweet words gracing your lips."

"Something tells me he wouldn't believe that." Louis glanced at him, laughing again softly before turning the corner down another sidewalk towards a neighborhood. "Do you live nearby?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I live pretty close to town and all. It's not a long walk." Harry nodded. "How'd you get down here?"

"Drove." He answered. Louis gasped in feign disbelief.

"And you didn't even offer me a ride?" Harry turned to him flustered for words, and Louis just laughed again while Harry turned red.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking—"

"No, Harry, I was just joking." Louis interrupted, wanting to ease him. "You don't have to apologize, I was teasing you."

"Oh." He turned a little less red. "I'm still sorry." He said softly. Louis just wanted to hug him because he was so sweet, and so naïve it seemed too. He was all around adorable.

"You don't have to be, you did nothing wrong." Louis glanced up the sidewalk. "My house is just up here anyway." They passed the rest of the cookie cutter houses before Louis stopped outside his with the short white fence. "Well, this is my humble abode." Harry smiled down at him.

"It's very quaint." He teased.

"I can take the bag back now." Harry handed it down and Louis took it into his arms carefully.

"S-So I'll see you tomorrow at 6, right?" He asked bashfully, and Louis nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry's lips spread into a large grin before he nodded back.

"Okay, good, thank you." Louis smiled back shyly before pushing the gate open with his foot.

"No problem." He stepped in and the gate slapped shut. "See ya." Harry just smiled giddily, unable to contain his happiness before Louis was walking up to the house door, and he was walking back down the sidewalk again. But holy shit, he had a date with the fucking Prince the next day, and he knew that he was inevitably going to fuck it up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Louis woke up with a racing heart and small butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. The day seemed to pass so slowly though! 6 o'clock couldn't have come sooner! It literally felt like days had passed until the hours were slowly winding down.

He was pacing around his room at 4:30. Without even thinking, he dialed up Liam's number to rant out all his insecurities about going on a date with the Prince before remembering that he couldn't even tell Liam!

"Hello?" Louis held his breath, sitting down on his bed. "Are you okay, Louis? Why are you calling me?"

"Everything's fine." He replied shortly. "I just...wanted to talk to you."

"And you couldn't have just texted me?"

"I like hearing your voice." He heard Liam laugh softly.

"Okay, well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going on a date tonight." He blurted out before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Really? With who?" Liam asked eagerly, and Louis felt his heart pounding in his throat.

"You don't know him; his name is Ben. He's really rich and I'm paranoid I'm going to make a fool out of myself."

"What kind of date are you having?"

"I don't know, it's something on the beach. He just told me to meet him by the surfboard rental shack at 6 tonight. I'm totally going to fuck it up somehow." He said making Liam laugh.

"Don't underestimate yourself, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm sure you'll be fine." Louis just sighed uneasily and shook his head.

"No, nope, I just know something is going to happen! It's inevitable with me!"

"How'd you meet him?" Louis hesitated.

"School." He answered slowly. "We have a class together."

"Wow, sounds romantic." Liam teased making Louis crack a smile. "But look, I'm sure you'll do fine on your date. You're just nervous. Don't underestimate yourself. I'd like to keep talking, but I have to go because I have to drive my grandma to her doctor's appointment, so I'll text you later, okay?" Louis sighed, nodding.

"Okay."

"Okay, talk to you later and have fun on your date!" Louis just groaned into the phone before they were both laughing and hanging up. Louis fell back against his bed and counted the cracks in the ceiling.

At 5:45 Louis left his room and went to the living room, where his stepmother was sitting and reading. She didn't even look up at him when he stopped in the middle of the room. He cleared his throat.

"Do you need something?" She asked without looking up.

"I'm going to go hang out with Liam for a bit."

"No, you're not. Not until you clean the dishes from dinner and wipe down the table and counter." Louis gave her a questionable look.

"We haven't even had dinner yet."

"I know. But you aren't leaving until after that." She simply replied.

"Well when are we eating? I mean, Liam and I made plans, he's expecting me-"

"You have a phone. Text him." But Harry didn't! How was he supposed to get a hold of him? Louis wanted to burst into flames! He inhaled sharply then clenched his fists.

"Can I just do the dishes and clean the kitchen when I get back?"

"No, I need you to set the table when we're ready." She closed her book.

"Well when are we eating?" He asked again impatiently.

"Soon. I'm about to go start dinner." She stood up then left the room. Louis just gawked at her backside in annoyance. What the hell was he supposed to do? He had no way of getting a hold of Harry. He probably should've gotten a cell number before, but he wasn't even thinking! He paced back and forth a few times before huffing and stomping back up to his room.

Louis waited in his room, feeling like he was going to combust with anger any second, until dinner was ready. Which was at 6:30. And his stepmom and sisters didn't finish eating until 7:15! And then it wasn't 7:45 until his stepmom cleared him with the dishes and kitchen work. Louis knew there was a small chance Harry wasn't even there, but he was going to give it a shot.

He ran all the way to the beach. The sun was beginning to set, and he couldn't see anyone waiting by the surfboard shack. He ran down to it. He walked around the entire little shack before kicking it hard with his foot.

"Fuck!" He yelled out furiously. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He was so pissed. His stepmom just had to ruin everything! How was he even supposed to contact the Prince? He couldn't! Everything was screwed.

He stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced around the empty beach before noticing one stranger sitting on a blanket with a little picnic basket wearing a snapback and aviators. Louis walked over to them slowly.

"Harry?" He asked softly, and they turned over their shoulder at him.

"Good evening." He replied tartly before facing forward. Louis wanted to sit down, but he didn't feel welcome. "Despite your presence now, I still feel stood up. Why, the suns already gone down." Louis took a deep breath.

"I know, I'm so sorry. It was my stepmother. She told me I couldn't leave until I had set the table for them, then cleared it afterwards, and done all the dishes, and cleaned the counters. I'm seriously so sorry, I didn't know how to contact you."

"Alls well. I understand. Parents can be a nuisance." Harry replied impartially.

"Can I sit down?" He nodded.

"Of course."

"So, had I not ruined our first date by being almost two hours late, what would we have done? Not that the little picnic basket at your feet gives away anything." Louis teased softly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't trying to keep it a surprise anyway, I was thinking a little picnic on the beach would be enjoyable. I was thinking we could watch the sunset, but...that's sadly been a bust." Harry watched Louis's expression closely. "I haven't eaten anything yet, we could still have our date. Is that all right?" He asked softly; he couldn't tell if Louis liked or disliked that idea. "I—I haven't exactly been on a lot of dates. Only one, actually. I'm not quite sure what constitutes as a good first date."

"Well, most of the first dates I've been on have just been getting coffee or going to dinner or seeing a movie, but this is different, it's thoughtful. I like it, so that's one point for you." Harry smiled modestly, turning his head down shyly. He pulled the basket in front of them. "So, what are we dining on tonight?" Louis asked eagerly, still unable to fathom that he was sitting with the Prince. He was on a first date with the Prince!

"Well why don't I show you what I was able to stealthily snatch from the kitchen." He joked opening it up. "Ah yes, I've brought only the finest turkey, lettuce, and cheese sandwiches, prepared perfectly by yours truly. For a side we have a lovely selection of sour cream and onion chips or goldfish—" Louis laughed beautifully in amusement. "I've also brought other flavors of chips in case you fancy a different taste. For dessert we'll munch on fudge brownies, and to drink I've brought a few Coca Cola bottles and some water because soda can dehydrate you."

"And here I was thinking we'd be eating veal and caviar while sipping Chardonnay." Louis teased. 

"Oh, please. That's too fancy for a first date, strictly second date stuff." Harry joked back while unpacking it all before placing the basket aside. "Is this all right? I wasn't sure what you preferred, so I just tried to stick with something generic that could be easily altered to suit your liking."

"This is just perfect." He reached out and picked up one of the little plastic bags with the sandwich inside. Harry picked up the other and looked down at it as he opened it up. Louis pulled out the sandwich from his bag then looked up at Harry, taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings at the ball and in the store." He apologized softly. "I just—I had no idea you were the Prince and I just freaked out and I overreacted, and I never meant to, or wanted to, hurt your feelings." Harry looked at him intently. "So I'm sorry for that. I just—I'm worried something will happen and we'll get caught, and...I feel like you could do a lot better than me."

"And why is that?" Louis smiled shyly, peering down at his lap as he shrugged.

"Just—because. You're the prince, you're all royal and proper and rich and shit, and I'm just—none of that."

"Maybe there's truth to the saying opposites attract." He replied with a small smirk. "You don't have to worry about getting caught, don't you think I've learned a thing or two growing up in the public eye?" Louis laughed softly. "I don't want the idea that I'm the Prince to sway much of your feelings or decisions, though. I just want to be Harry."

"Well, I just have to get this out of my system then: I can't believe I'm on a date with the fucking Prince." Harry just pressed his lips into a frown.

"You see, I don't like that." He said shaking his head.

"Don't like what?"

"Being called Prince." He said distastefully. "I just want to be Harry. When people say 'the Prince' they imply something about me that's just—not there, and I don't think they mean to do that on purpose, but they just don't see me as a person. Who am I? I'm 'the Prince'. I'm the King's son, I'm the heir to the throne, I'm supposed to be looking for a girlfriend, gee, who will it be?" Louis laughed softly. "Some of the things I've seen and heard people say about me is deplorable."

"Like what?"

"People just say things about my money, my title. They make sexually degrading comments about me. I have people constantly throwing themselves at me, all wanting a part of something around me. They don't care about me. I'm just a symbol for everything people want. Before me it's my title, my money, my fame, my family, everything but myself." He explained somberly. "It's why I didn't want to reveal to you who I was on the balcony. I was afraid that once you knew I was the Prince you wouldn't see me for who I was, you'd just see me as 'the Prince'. And you did, but you did something I didn't think you'd do and that was run off. Maybe it's my ego, but I was anticipating you—like, throwing yourself at me. Or even worse, running off and telling people. You must understand that absolutely no one is to know about this."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"And I mean no one." Harry stated. "Not even your closest friends." Louis smiled and nodded.

"I promise." Harry just nodded then took a bite of his sandwich. "I'm sorry so many people don't see you for who you are, and just see you as 'the Prince' and everything that title holds."

"I'm used to it." He replied. "It's why I've never had many friends. They were all...artificial. Even those part of other royal families, from other countries." Louis watched him intently. "You were different, though." Harry looked at him and smiled sweetly. "And I like different."

"I like picnics on the beach." Louis replied teasingly making Harry chuckle.

"Well I picked the perfect date then, didn't I?" Louis nodded. He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Holy shit, this is really good for just being bread, turkey, lettuce, and cheese." He raved, and Harry laughed harder.

"I've always had a knack for cooking." He joked taking a bite from his own sandwich.

"I wouldn't say putting together sandwiches counts as cooking, but I'll let it pass since you're cute." Harry smiled to himself, opening a bag of chips before withdrawing a few then crunching on them.

"So, tell me about your day today, how was it? Did you have a good one? I hope you did." Louis couldn't help but smile. He felt like Harry genuinely wanted to hear about his day because he actually cared. Harry watched him, waiting to hear about Louis's day in anticipation.

"It was all right. Pretty uneventful, not much happened." Louis answered with a shrug. "How was your day?"

"My day was good. Similar to you, it was rather uneventful. I spent my day reading in the library."

"And what did you read?" Louis asked him with a smile.

"I read Hamlet by Shakespeare." Harry told him happily. Louis gawked at him.

"You read Shakespeare? For fun?" Harry nodded.

"Of course, I never had the chance to read it when I was younger." Louis laughed.

"I wish I had wanted to read it. Shakespeare is literally so confusing; how can you understand anything he's trying to say?"

"The footnotes help." Harry replied with a chuckle. Louis scoffed, shaking his head.

"Wow, not even the footnotes helped me. My teacher had to explain every single line to my high school class." Harry smiled at him softly.

"I thought it was funny." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't even remember what it was about, if I'm being honest." Louis replied taking out the bag of chips and opening it.

"Maybe we could reread it together sometime." Now, after high school Louis had solemnly swore never to ever read Shakespeare again unless he absolutely needed to. He hated Shakespeare, he had absolutely no desire to read anything by him, he never understood a damn thing! But for Harry, Louis might just put himself through the pain just to see him smile.

"I'd like that." And that was no lie. Maybe he didn't like the idea of reading Hamlet, but he liked the idea of being with Harry. He loved the idea of being with Harry. "So, tell me about your first date with a girl." Louis then said in amusement. Harry chuckled, his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink.

"You want to hear about that?"

"I do. I want to laugh." Louis teased.

"Well, it wasn't anything extravagant. We just went to dinner. It was...incredibly awkward, I couldn't even look her in the eyes." They both laughed together before sighing contently. "How did your friends and family react when you came out to them? Assuming you are out, if you aren't I'm sorry for assuming." Harry said sincerely.

"Well," Louis picked at the bread with his fingers, like a bird. "My dad passed away before I ever came out. My stepmom and stepsisters didn't even give a shit, my friends were supportive, though. I don't really have a lot, Liam is my best friend and he was really happy when I came out to him."

"Are strangers generally accepting?" Louis shrugged.

"It's half and half. Most of the time people don't care who you're holding hands with, but occasionally you'll run across some asshole who does." Harry nodded.

"How are you supposed to know when you're ready?" He asked nervously. Louis smiled softly but shrugged his shoulders.

"You just kind of know." He said. "Like, you feel proud, like you just don't give a shit anymore. It's not easy hiding who you are from everyone, such a big part of your life. You know?"

"So, how did you know when you were ready?"

"Well, it's different for everyone. For me, I felt like people didn't need to know. Like, it's my life, it's none of their business. Then I got my first boyfriend and he respected that at first, but then he got annoyed because he wanted to hold hands and be affectionate in public, so I decided that it was time and I was comfortable with people knowing I was bisexual. I was 15 at the time." Harry simply nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like I'll never feel ready, or comfortable." He said softly.

"Your time will come." Louis told him with a smile. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, it only matters that you're coming out on your own terms." Harry smiled back at him.

"Thank you." Louis nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Always happy to help. It's not fun...being stuck in the closet."

"No, it's not."

"Let's change the subject, talk about something cheerier. This is our first date, after all. It's supposed to be a happy time! We can talk about shared trauma later." Harry laughed in amusement, nodding his head in agreement.

They finished eating and the picnic basket had been packed up with their leftovers and trash. They were laying down on their backs, gazing up at the stars admirably. It was quiet. The sounds of the surf were like music to their ears.

"Whenever I look up at the stars, I used to think about how pretty they always were, now whenever I look up at the stars I'm taken back to the ball, and I think of you." Louis turned his head towards Harry, smiling at him the way Harry was smiling up at the stars.

"You think of me when you look at the stars?" Harry turned to look back at him, nodding.

"Why of course." He said simply. "Because remember? I told you you have stars in your eyes, so now whenever I look at the stars I'm reminded of your eyes, and when I look in your eyes I'm reminded of the stars."

"You are literally so sweet. And poetic. Everything that comes out of your mouth sounds like something out of a book." Harry smiled at him.

"I only speak the truth."

"Oh really, Edward?" Louis smirked at him, and Harry broke out into a grin, nudging him in the arm with his elbow.

"The only thing I lied about was my first name. Nothing else I've ever told you has been a lie." Louis just laughed before he stood up, smirking down at Harry who just looked up at him curiously. He propped up on his arms. Louis quickly rolled off his tee shirt before throwing it over top Harry, making him smile. Then he unbuttoned his pants before pulling them off and throwing them down as well. He turned around and ran into the ocean. Harry sat up, watching Louis's silhouette as he ran into knee deep water then threw water up into the air.

"C'mon out!" He yelled out to him. Harry sat there apprehensively.

"I haven't brought any towels or anything to dry off with afterwards."

"Who cares? Live a little!" Louis waved him out and Harry stood up unsurely. He grabbed the edge of his shirt before pausing. Was he really going to do this? Yes. He rolled his shirt off before throwing it on the blanket, then stepped out of his jeans reluctantly. Instead of running into the water like Louis had, he just walked in with his arms wrapped around his body. Louis watched him happily before walking toward him. He grabbed his hand and dragged him into the water.

"Oh my, it's rather cold." He said when they were knee deep. Louis laughed.

"But it feels good, right?" Louis bent down then flicked water up at him.

"Hey!" Louis snickered. He cupped his hands and splashed even more water up at Harry. "Stop!" He squirmed at the cold water, holding his hands out as if that would block it. "Oh, you're gonna get it." He warned after Louis splashed him another time. Louis just laughed with enthusiasm then ran away from him. Harry sprinted after him, ducking down and sticking his hand in the water to fling it at Louis's back.

Louis rounded a nonexistent corner and started running back the way they had come. Harry sputtered to a stop and turned around, chasing after Louis still.

"Catch me if you can!" Louis taunted. Harry smiled, feeling happy. Louis stopped suddenly, but before Harry could register that Louis had stopped he ran straight into him. They fell into the ankle-deep water. Louis was on his back and Harry was sat up partially leaning over top of him, his hands pressed into the water and sand to keep him up. Louis laughed.

"Does this count as catching you?"

"I'll give it to you 'cause you're cute." Louis sat up, maybe scooting the slightest bit closer to Harry. "How are you feeling?" He then asked him softly.

"I feel like I'm seeing the world in a completely new perspective, like a blind man seeing for the first time. And I feel happy." Louis smiled at him. "I love the smell of the ocean. And the sound of the waves. I can't imagine how pretty it is in the sunlight."

"Have you never actually been to the beach during the day?" Harry shook his head.

"I have, but I've never had the opportunity to really take it all in or get close enough to really enjoy it. It's usually crowded, and I haven't lots of time."

"Well, we'll have to come here sometime during the day then." Louis said happily.

"I'd enjoy that." Harry smiled back at him. The moonlight illuminated their figures perfectly. It looked like they were glowing, and they were. Louis admired Harry. He reached up, brushing a damp piece of Harry's hair away from his face.

"God, you're so fucking handsome." Harry looked away shyly, his cheeks a pale pink in the wash of the moonlight. Louis sat himself up properly. "You know, when I was younger, like 16 and 17, I would cut out your pictures from magazines and tape them to my wall."

"You didn't." Harry said modestly. Louis nodded.

"I did, I was absolutely infatuated with you during that period of my life. You were my celebrity crush." Harry watched him in amusement. "And...now I'm sitting in the ocean with you on our first date. It all feels so surreal."

"I want it to feel surreal because you like me." Harry replied quietly. "Not...because I'm a little famous."

"I do like you." Louis said. "I told you I liked you before I even knew you were Harry, and not Edward." Harry chuckled. "It's just...it's always going to feel surreal to me in the beginning to think you actually like me back."

"Well, it's not surreal. It's real." Louis grinned from ear to ear. He reached out, touching the palm of his hand to the edge of Harry's jaw, his thumb brushing across his cheek. He leaned in, closing his eyes, and kissed Harry tenderly. Harry, with his eyes closed as well, welcomed the kiss graciously. He kissed him back softly. "Wow." He said breathlessly after they had pulled away. Louis laughed softly, tilting his forehead against Harry's gently.

"That was even better the third time." Louis joked.

"What about a fourth?" Louis looked at Harry, smirking at him.

"I like the way you think." Harry leaned back in, kissing Louis promptly. Louis almost fell back, but wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to keep himself up. They kissed sweetly, softly, like they were touching each other for the first time, unsure of how fragile the other was.

"You make me feel young again." Harry whispered against Louis's lips.

"You are young."

"Younger." Harry smiled. Louis smiled back at him fondly, unwrapping his arms from around Harry's neck. They just smiled at each other, feeling like two little kids in love, lost in the feeling of adrenaline and excitement. They left the water and laid out on the sand, watching the moon, and the stars, and talking about whatever oddball question the other could convolute.

At the end of the night they had sand in places sand should never be and the salty taste of ocean water on their tongues. Dressed back in their clothes, they packed up all evidence that they had been there and started towards the entrance to the beach.

"Did you—did you enjoy tonight?" Harry asked him bashfully, and it was so obvious that he was nervous about making a good impression that Louis couldn't help but just smile and nod.

"I did, I really did." Harry smiled shyly.

"S-So maybe you'd like to go out again sometime?" Louis nodded again.

"I would love, love, love to go out again sometime. Maybe this Tuesday we could...I don't know, we could go to the amusement park in the afternoon or something. I don't have classes that day."

"That sounds lovely."

"I could meet you there at 3?"

"I'm not quite sure where it is." Harry told him honestly.

"Do you know where Ocean Boulevard is?" He nodded. "It's on that street across from the little water park in Hotel Blu."

"I'm sure I can find it." Louis smiled.

"Okay, good." They both smiled now. They were standing on the sidewalk. In front of them was a small parking lot, if you could even call it that. There were only 5 spots. "Well, goodnight." Louis tip toed up and kissed Harry's cheek softly. Harry was instantly blushing and failing miserably at containing his smile. He reached up and touched his cheek gently.

"I feel a happiness blossom inside me when your lip touches my cheek." He said fondly. Louis's face was actually beginning to hurt from how hard he had been smiling the entire night. He couldn't even recall the last time he had smiled so much. That was what falling in love was like, right? Being with someone who made you smile so hard your face got physically sore, someone who made you feel like all the time in the world belonged to only the two of you when you were together, because time stands still when you're in love, love transcends time.

"I feel happiness blossom inside me when I'm with you."

"I wish we had more time together." Harry frowned. Louis sighed softly, nodding in agreement.

"We have Tuesday." He stated. "That'll be something to get you through." Harry grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth that only seemed to glow in the moonlight. Everything about Harry glowed. Louis was pretty sure Harry had a halo the moonlight kept glinting off of.

"Are you walking home?" Louis nodded.

"Yeah. You know, I don't have a car. I usually walk or take the bus."

"Would you like a ride home? I fortunately do have a car. Or, I could walk with you. It's late; I want to see you home safely." Louis smiled.

"A drive could be nice. That way you don't have to walk all the way to my house then walk all of the way back here by yourself." Harry nodded.

"I'll show you to my car." Harry brought Louis over to the only car parked in one of the five spots, a sleek black Camaro Coupe.

"Wow, this is a nice car."

"Thank you. I got it for my birthday when I turned 16." Louis scoffed.

"Geez, I get a pack of gum and a card for mine." He murmured walking to the passenger side. Harry, who was standing outside the driver door still holding the key, frowned at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I was in no way trying to showboat, or show off as a way to make you feel bad. I-"

"Harry, it's fine." Louis interrupted with a grin. "I know you weren't trying to do anything arrogant, you don't have to apologize." Harry smiled back. They got in the car and Harry drove Louis back home, pulling up to the curb then putting the car in park.

"I'll see you again?" Louis nodded.

"At the amusement park." Harry smiled. "Oh, do you have a cell phone just in case I need to get in touch with you?" Harry shook his head.

"I do not have a cell phone, unfortunately." Was all he said.

"Have you ever thought of getting one?" Harry shrugged.

"No, never really. I never saw a need for it. I never had anyone I ever needed to stay in contact with, everyone I needed was already around me."

"Is there any way I could reach you in case something comes up? Like my stepmom is a complete bitch again and won't let me leave until I've done chores?" Harry laughed softly, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't believe there is a way. Maybe I can look into getting my own cell phone tomorrow." He said.

"Well if you do end up getting a cell phone you'll have to text me." Louis said with a smile. "I'll write down my number just in case." Louis reached into the little picnic basket at his feet and withdrew a napkin. "Do you have a pen?"

"Check the glove compartment." And sure enough, there was a pen. Louis wrote down his phone number then handed it to Harry, who admired his writing for a moment before folding it and placing it in his pocket. "You're not still apprehensive about seeing me, are you?" He then asked timidly.

"Why would I? You're only Harry." Harry smiled at him, a cute little grin to show his happiness and fondness.

"Only Harry." He repeated in a soft voice. Louis leaned in across the space between them and kissed Harry sweetly.

"I will see you Tuesday."

"Have a good rest of your night and sleep well. I wish nothing but the best for you."

"I hope you sleep well too. You're so sweet." All red and smiles, Louis got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Harry waited until Louis was inside to leave. It took him almost thirty minutes to drive home. He was whistling happily to himself as he walked down one of the hallways when he ran into an indignant looking Philip.

"And where have you been, sir? I'll have you know we were quite worried about you-"

"Who is we?"

"Me." Harry smiled, but Philip wasn't the least bit swayed.

"I apologize. I went out to explore and clear my head, the time simply got away from me." Philip still looked at him peculiarly.

"You seem awfully happy." He noted out loud, making Harry smile even more.

"I am. I am enthralled with happiness, Philip. I'm so happy I hear bells ringing and birds singing." He exclaimed joyously.

"Are you happy or insane?" Philip teased lightly, and Harry laughed. "May I ask what's got you so overjoyed?"

"I've made a new friend." Harry told him. "They're nice, and kind, and sweet, and they make me laugh. They've touched my heart and soul; they've made something blossom inside of me where I never thought anything could grow. And they don't care that I'm royalty. It's even more splendid because I met them at the masquerade, so they didn't even know who I truly was until I took off my mask."

"Were you just with them?" Harry nodded.

"I was, we had a picnic on the beach and even swam a little bit in the ocean. I've never felt more alive, Philip."

"Is this person maybe a girl you've met?" Harry straightened his posture, holding his head high.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information." He said formally, which Philip just took as a 'yes'.

"Well I'm glad you've found someone who's making you happy."

"Oh, I'm so happy." Harry bid Philip a goodnight before finding his way to his room, where he dropped on his bed with a content sigh and dreamt of Louis.

The next morning, Louis found himself knocking on Liam's dorm door loud enough to wake the entire residence hall. It was 9 in the morning, and Liam answered the door, fighting to keep his eyes open, with disheveled hair.

"Good morning-"

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Louis pressed his lips together tightly.

"Someone else entering had a key." He replied curtly. Liam just yawned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Why are you here? It's 9 am, you woke me up."

"Well, I'm sorry, lily pad. I just really needed to talk to you. It's an emergency." Liam just sighed.

"What is it? Someone better be dead." Louis invited himself into the dorm, walking in passed Liam who closed the door. Louis sat on the edge of Liam's messy bed. Liam sat beside him.

"Okay, so I went on a date with this guy, and he's really rich and really...well known-"

"Is this guy the guy you kissed at the masquerade ball the other weekend?" Liam asked him with a smug look. Louis smiled but shook his head.

"No, it is most definitely not him." Between Louis's tone and facial expression, he was telling Liam that it was exactly him. Liam smirked softly, nodding.

"Okay, continue."

"So, it was really great, and I really like him, and when I'm with him I don't even think about how he's royalty, but then when I'm not all I can think about is how he actually is and how he isn't even out to anyone, and how he's next in line for the throne, Liam. The throne of this entire country!" Louis exclaimed. "And then I just think about how I'm just...me, and I don't even know what he sees in me. Maybe it's just...because I'm the first guy he's ever kissed. I just...what if I end up getting way in over my head?"

"I think you're overestimating this, Louis." Liam said with a laugh. "I mean, it's not like you guys are public-"

"But what if something happens that outs us? Or just him? He was very adamant that no one is to know about this, not even you; speaking of which, if you let anything slip I will personally slit your throat and make it look like an accident." Liam chuckled.

"I'm not going to out him, that would just be a dick move." Louis just blinked at him before sighing. "I mean, I'm sure he genuinely likes you if he asked you out on a date and all-"

"But what if he just thinks he likes me?" Louis asked. "What if he doesn't? What if he goes running the next time someone else shows slight interest in him?"

"Um, he doesn't exactly seem to be submersed in a big LGBT positive environment with everyone around him so adamant about him finding a girlfriend."

"Still, lily pad." Louis retorted. "Hey, we're going to the amusement park on Tuesday, you should come and try to hit on him and see how he reacts-"

"Louis, do you hear yourself?" Liam asked in amusement. "What is this? High school?"

"Liam-"

"I am not going to hit on your boyfriend-"

"Well, he's not my boyfriend." Louis interrupted. "Just go up to him and ask him on a date-"

"Louis, that's ridiculous. What is that going to prove?"

"Well, if he says yes it's going to prove he doesn't actually like me. And if he says no it'll mean he does actually like me-"

"Louis-"

"Please?"

"What if he says yes?"

"So you'll do it?"

"No, it's sneaky and inappropriate. It was just a hypothetical."

"Lily pad!" Liam smiled. Louis glared at him. "I'll give you a dollar."

"Wow, a dollar. Now I'll finally be able to afford those Yeezy's I want."

"Now you're talking! Okay, so we'll be there at 3 o'clock." Liam gave him a rather patronizing look before rolling his eyes.

"Louis." He simply stated. Louis just groaned loudly, falling on his side dramatically.

"I'm already way in over my head." He sighed. "Why did I have to kiss him? I wish he would've stayed Edward."

"If you don't think you can handle being with him then you should just...break things off now. Don't string him along." Liam said laying down on his side as well. Louis looked at him, his eyes big and glossy.

"I know, but I don't want to break things off. I really like him."

"Do you like him because he's the Prince, or do you like him for the kind of person he is?"

"The person he is." Louis answered honestly. "I was already falling for him before I even knew he was the Prince. And when I'm with him I just...I don't know, I feel really happy, and I don't even think about how he's the Prince. I just...feel...content."

"Good." Liam smiled. "Just...take it day by day. Try not to overthink everything." Louis nodded.

"I know, I know. I try, but...but I just fail." Liam took a deep breath, nodding as well.

"Yes, well...can I go back to sleep now?" Louis scoffed, shaking his head.

"I walked all the way here; let's at least go get breakfast." Liam looked at him, blowing air through his nose. He nodded his head. Louis waited patiently by the door as Liam changed out of his sleep clothes.

After a hearty breakfast of soggy scrambled eggs, unseasoned hash browns, and dry toast, Louis and Liam parted ways. Louis walked back home from the campus.

He was relaxing in his room, sprawled out across his twin sized mattress. The chime of his phone made him turn over and pick it up from his nightstand.

unknown: I got a cell phone.

unknown: This is Harry.

Louis smiled at his screen, quickly changing the contact ID to 'Harry' with a few colorful hearts and the fire emoji.

Louis: hi baby! how's your new phone? :)

Harry: Hello. It's okay, I am attempting to figure out the settings and all they encompass.

Louis: have you downloaded any apps?

Harry: Not at the moment. What are apps?

Louis: applications :) like there are different games you can download onto your phone to play, or there's social media apps, those things

Harry: I have not heard of those before.

Harry: I miss you.

Louis: i miss you too :( i can't wait to see you tuesday

Harry: I can't wait to see you too.

Louis: im sending you heart eyes right now even though you can't see me

Harry: You're silly.

Louis: you're so cute

Harry: You're cuter. :)

Harry: I can't wait to see you on Tuesday. :)

Louis: i can't wait to see you too!!

Harry: I have responsibilities to attend to so I will contact you the next time I'm free. I am unsure of when that will be, but I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you. I appreciate you very much.

Louis: you are so sweet!!!!

Louis: i hope you have fun doing whatever it is you have to do, i will talk to you later! i appreciate you too

Harry: :)

Louis just held his phone to his chest, sighing contently like a schoolgirl with a crush. He reread their messages probably 20 times before finally putting his phone down. But he was so impatient, he practically spent his entire afternoon watching his phone, waiting for Harry to text him again.

On Tuesday afternoon, Louis was sitting at a bench outside the amusement park. He went back and forth from keeping himself entertained with his phone and glancing around at his surroundings. When he noticed Harry walking down the sidewalk towards him, he smiled at him excitedly. When he was close enough Louis ran up to him.

"Harry!" He exclaimed joyfully. Harry smiled down at him, amused by his excitement. Louis tiptoed up and kissed Harry quickly, catching him off guard.

"There are people around." He stated impartially. Louis stepped back, glancing around to see if anyone had been watching them.

"Do you not want me to do that in public?" He asked him softly. Harry shook his head, a slow grin spreading across his lips.

"Do it." He liked the idea of toeing the line, seeing just how far he could push things. If he couldn't be affectionate with Louis as Prince Harry, then he was going to be as affectionate as he could be in public with Louis as himself. Louis held out his hand, palm side up, and Harry grabbed it, lacing their fingers together.

They waited in line for admission where they paid the small fee to get in, then splurged on bright green wristbands that let them on all the rides, as opposed to simply buying a crazy amount of tickets. Rides surrounded them. There was a rickety looking roller coaster, a tall swing, a Ferris wheel, go karts, a log flume, bumper boats, the lot. There were also various food vendors and carnival games.

"We should go on the Ferris wheel, I love them." Harry looked over at it apprehensively, then turned his glance down to Louis who just looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"It's very tall."

"I'll hold your hand if you get scared." Louis teased.

"I'll hold you to that." They found their way to the line for the Ferris wheel, and after fifteen minutes they finally found themselves seated in the round lift, circling higher and higher before they stopped.

"This view is fantastic." Louis said as he took out his phone to take a picture. He snapped a picture of the ocean among the horizon, smiling to himself in satisfaction. "Want to take a picture together?" Louis asked flipping the camera. Harry turned away from the edge of the cart, nodding his head.

"Sure." He wrapped his arm around Louis, pulling him closer, then leaned in. Louis held up his phone, and they both displayed genuine smiles. Louis tapped the button a couple times before lowering his phone. Harry kept his arm around Louis.

Louis leaned into him, sighing contently as he took in the scenery, the moment. He turned to Harry, smiling up at him happily. Harry had the perfect profile. The sun gave him a halo; a bright, golden halo. Harry deserved it.

"You're so handsome." Harry turned away from the edge of the cart and glanced down at Louis. He smiled.

"I am?" Louis nodded.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up at him. "You're the handsomest devil out there." Harry laughed softly.

"Not even I could hold a candle to you." He raised his hand up, brushing his thumb across Louis's cheek the way he would rub dew off a flower petal. He leaned in, kissing him tenderly.

Louis let his eyes flutter shut, relishing in the embrace. He reached up and cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands. The kiss was slow, and rather short. When the Ferris wheel started moving again the cart jolted forward. They both fell forward a little, falling away from each other. They laughed.

"The happiness I feel when I'm with you is like nothing else." Harry said softly with the look of pure happiness evident on his face. Louis could feel his heart flutter.

"You're so sweet. I feel so happy when I'm with you too." Harry leaned in and kissed Louis's cheek. Louis nestled back into his side. They finished the Ferris wheel and explored the rest of the park.

They went on other rides, such as a roller coaster, the tilt-a-whirl, and bumper boats. They found their way in line at one of the food stands. Louis was trying to convince Harry to try a chili dog.

"They're delicious, you have to try one."

"They sound messy-"

"But they're worth it." Harry just gave him a hesitant look. The person in front of them got their food and walked away. They stepped up to the window.

"What can I get you?" The attendant asked flatly.

"Two chili dogs." Louis said before Harry could say anything. "And two waters."

"That'll be $12." Louis took out his wallet.

"Oh, no, let me get it." Harry said touching his arm. Louis shook his head, handing the attendant a $20.

"You got the admission. I can get this." He said sweetly. Harry nodded. The attendant handed Louis his change then placed two water bottles down. Louis shoved the change in his pocket then picked up the water bottles. He handed one to Harry. Two minutes later they were handed two chili dogs. Harry just looked down at his apprehensively as they walked over to a table.

"This looks very messy." Harry said sitting down.

"I'll go grab some napkins." Louis set down his water and hot dog, then turned back around and walked back over to the food stand, picking up a handful of napkins from a condiment table outside it. He went back to the table. He placed them down in the middle of the table.

"Are you sure these are good? This chili looks like diarrhea." Louis laughed loudly, picking up his hot dog.

"As appetizing as that image is, I promise they're good. C'mon, try it! If you don't like it, you can try something else." Harry just gave him another apprehensive look, but picked up his hot dog. "Cheers!" Harry cracked a smile. He brought his hot dog to his lips, then took a bite. Some chili fell off the hot dog and onto his face before falling onto the table. They both started laughing. Harry picked up a napkin and wiped his face. Louis took another bite of his, then picked up a napkin as well.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, despite the overall messiness consuming this ensues, it is rather tasty." Harry said. Louis smiled at him in amusement. They both continued eating. Once finished, they discarded their trash and went to the bathroom to wash their hands.

"I actually have to use the bathroom, I can meet you outside after." Harry nodded his hand. They parted paths as Louis headed for the stalls and Harry just went to the sinks. After he was finished washing his hands, he strolled back outside and stepped to the side, waiting for him.

A man stepped up beside him.

"Hey," Harry turned to look at him.

"Hello." He greeted with a small smile.

"I'm...Dalton." Liam lied, still in disbelief he even agreed to do this for Louis. Louis must have some sort of magical powers he casted over him. No, he hadn't spent the afternoon stalking them around the park. Louis, like the conniving sneak he is, had texted Liam they were getting food then going to be stopping at the bathrooms.

"I'm Edward."

"I was wondering if you'd possibly want to go out on a date sometime." Liam forced himself to say. Harry just gave him a gentle, apologetic look.

"I'm flattered, but I am going to have to decline the invitation. I am already seeing another boy whom I'm very fond of, and I'm optimistic about our future."

"Well he seems like a lucky guy."

"I believe it is me who is the lucky one." Louis walked out of the bathroom and reapproached them, pretending not to recognize Liam.

"Hello, who's this?"

"This is Dalton." Harry said glancing back and forth between them. "He asked me on a date, but I declined it because you're the only one I want to date. He still seems very nice."

"I better go, it was nice to meet you." Louis smiled. "He's a keeper." Liam teased before walking off.

"I'm really the only person you want to date?" Harry nodded. "What if you meet someone better than me?"

"Well I don't think that'll happen because that'd be impossible." Harry replied. "Because I have never met someone who makes my heart race more than you have." Louis smiled up at him fondly.

"You make my heart race too." Louis reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together. Harry smiled down at him, leaning down and kissing him sweetly. A man holding hands with a girl who passed by them sneered.

"Faggots." Louis turned over his shoulder, scoffing.

"Piss off, you hetero fuck." He shouted after him. He just saw the guy shake his head before they were out of sight. Louis rolled his eyes, turning back forward.

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Harry asked him teasingly, a little grin on his lips. He squeezed Louis's hand.

"That doesn't make you mad?" He asked him.

"Well, why should it?"

"Because faggot is a derogatory and homophobic slur, Harry. It's harassment." Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, this is my first time ever having the word directed at me in person." He said. "Nonetheless, I do not know that man, nor do I care about what he has to say or think. If I care about every little thing someone says about me I won't be happy." Louis just smiled, laughing softly.

"Wow, I need to be more like you-"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I think you should be just you. Plus, I like fiery you." Louis rose his eyebrow at him.

"Do you swear?" Harry shook his head.

"I swore once when I was 8 and found a spider on my leg. I got a stern talking to by my mother." Louis laughed in amusement.

"Are you uncomfortable around people who swear a lot? Because I sometimes swear a lot."

"You are your own person. Feel no need to censor yourself around me." Louis smiled up at him.

"Should we hit some more rides?" The rest of the afternoon was spent with more rides, some poorly played carnival games, and more sweet desserts.

At the end of the day, Louis was sitting in the passenger side of Harry's car that was parked outside his house. Harry smiled at him happily.

"Today was fun, did you enjoy it?"

"I did." Harry nodded. "I went on my first roller coaster, had my first chili dog, lot of firsts for me today." Louis laughed softly.

"You've already expanded your horizons so much." Harry grinned, nodding his head again. He started to lean in before pausing and yanking his head back.

Louis reached up, holding Harry's face as he leaned over and kissed him tenderly. Harry's eyes fluttered shut, and he placed his hand over top Louis's gently. They both smiled.

Louis pulled away. Harry was grinning like a schoolgirl, blushing like one too. Louis laughed softly, endeared by it all.

"That's what you were leaning in for, right?" Harry nodded.

"I...I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." He said bashfully.

"Well," Louis removed his hand from Harry's face. "If you're ever unsure, just kiss me anyway, because without a doubt I am probably already hoping you will and will not turn you away."

"You'll have to excuse my shyness. I just...still feel very nervous around you. This all still feels like a dream."

"You're a dream." Louis teased. "Just give it time." He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, their hands resting against Harry's thigh. "We've been on two dates; the longer we spend together, the more comfortable we'll get with each other."

"So, does this mean you're, like, my person now?" Harry asked him. "I mean, like a boyfriend. That sort of thing." Louis felt his heart flutter, and he was amused by the way Harry had asked.

"I'll be your person, if you'll be mine."

"I'd love to be. You have no idea how happy this makes me. I—I don't think I've ever been happier since I met you. I simply can't recall a time I've felt more happiness."

"You are the sweetest person I have ever met." Louis leaned up again, kissing his cheek sweetly. "I'll text you."

"I'll text you back." Louis laughed. Harry watched him fondly as he turned and opened the car door. He started to climb out then paused, turning back and leaning back in, kissing Harry before finally leaving the car. He closed the door, walking up to the gate then turning over his shoulder to wave to Harry.

Harry waved back. He sat back and watched as Louis walked up to the house. He sighed contently to himself, putting the car back in drive after Louis closed the front door.

He headed home, forgetting for a second about the albatross weighing heavily around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1 in the morning when Louis woke up to the sound of soft pings against his bedroom window. At first, he just ignored it, unsure of what it even was. He figured it was possibly some bug that kept flying into the glass. But eventually they got more rapid and louder. Louis forced himself out of his bed and went to his window, drawing back the curtains.

He looked down to the ground where Harry was standing with a handful of pebbles in his hand and a goofy grin on his face. Louis immediately smiled down at him, laughing softly to himself as he opened up the window.

"Can I help you?"

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy hair." He exclaimed jokingly, dropping the rocks to the grass at his feet.

"Romeo, Romeo, oh for where art thou, Romeo?" Louis teased back making Harry laugh.

"Come down."

"That's a bad idea." Louis smirked as he leaned against the windowsill. Harry gave him a questionable look.

"Doesn't the thrill of living dangerously arouse you?" Louis shook his head.

"You arouse me, but if my stepmom finds out I snuck out-"

"Louis, you are your own person, are you not? You're an adult. You have freedom to do as you please." Louis scoffed.

"It's not that easy, Harold." He replied in a softer voice. "She could kick me out and I'd have no place to stay."

"If that situation were ever to arise you'd be more than welcome in my home-"

"I can't live in your castle when no one even knows we're together." Louis told him with a smile.

"Why are we talking about a hypothetical situation that more than likely won't even happen?" Harry retorted. Louis just gave him an apprehensive look, pondering actually sneaking out. Harry looked up at him, pouting, with his bottom lip stuck out, and his eyes big and wide.

"Okay, you've convinced me." Louis joked. He opened his window all the way. "Wait, let me put on something more practical." He said before stepping away. Harry just chuckled to himself in amusement then waited for the love of his life to appear again.

Louis reappeared a moment later. He was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt. He climbed through the window, sitting on the sill and letting his heels hit against the side of the house. He just smiled down at Harry.

"Too scared to jump? Heights are scary; I can hold your hand if you'd like." Harry teased, grinning up at him. Louis just laughed before jumping down—luckily his window wasn't too high up. He landed on his feet, fell over on his hands and knees, then stood himself back up.

Harry walked up to him, taking his face in his hands then leaning down and kissing him.

"How are you, my love?" Harry smushed Louis's cheeks together, making the both of them laugh. Harry lowered his hands, but still watched Louis intently.

"I'm well. A bit tired, but nonetheless good. And how are you? Feeling okay? What prompted you to throw rocks at my window at 1 in the morning?"

"I was having troubles sleeping. Isn't this the typical cliché moment couples have in the movies? Let's be cliché." Harry held out his hand and Louis took it, lacing their fingers together.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked as they walked back around to the front yard. "We could go on a walk, or go on a drive?"

"Let's take a walk." Harry opened the door to the little fence surrounding the yard, then stepped out onto the sidewalk. Louis stepped out behind him, closing the door behind him with his free hand. They started down the sidewalk, hand in hand. It was quiet.

"Do you think...pigeons have feelings?" Louis burst out laughing at Harry's absurd question.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Harry grinned down at him, shaking his head to himself as he simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I was just thinking out loud." Louis squeezed his hand. He glanced around the neighborhood, it looked so different in the moonlight. It was so quiet.

"You know what the day after tomorrow is?"

"Our one-month anniversary. You really think I'd forget something as important as that?"

"You're very forgetful." Louis teased, eliciting a grin from Harry.

"How are we going to celebrate such a momentous occasion?"

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner at The Ledbury; very fancy, very chic."

"I was also wondering how you'd feel about coming up to the castle with me." Louis's jaw dropped at him.

"What? But-But what if we get caught? H-How would we cover ourselves?" Harry gave him a smug grin.

"I know the ins and the outs of the building. It could just be a nice little night in my bedroom. I realize it would be our first night together, and if you aren't comfortable with that, or feel ready, I would completely understand and take no offense." Louis smiled at him.

"Are you joking? I would love that. I just...are you sure no one will find out?" Harry nodded his head confidently.

"Even if such a thing were to happen, the nature of our relationship wouldn't have to be revealed. If anything, you'd simply be my friend." Louis leaned in, kissing him softly.

"Who you kiss." A slow grin spread across Harry's lips.

"Who I kiss." He repeated contently. Louis squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly and smiled happily. They continued down the sidewalk. It was quiet, it was peaceful. Harry was still in disbelief, he couldn't believe he actually had a boyfriend. He literally never thought he'd see the day. But there he was, holding hands with Louis as they walked down the sidewalk in the middle of the night. He was happy. And he wouldn't have asked it to be any other way

The day of their one-month anniversary rolled around, and although their dinner at The Ledbury was very nice, Louis was nerve racked about going to Harry's home afterwards. It was a mansion, massive, with probably a hundred workers and security cameras that would catch them sneaking into Harry's room. He was nervous, but excited.

When they drove up to the castle, Louis was brought back to the night of the ball. He smiled to himself, still gazing out the window as Harry pulled around the side of the building and into a large garage with six other fancy cars.

Harry parked the car, then turned it off. He turned to Louis. Louis was turned towards the window, though, glancing around at the different cars.

"Wow, this is fancy." He turned back to Harry, who was smiling at him fondly. "You're sure no one's going to see us?" Harry shrugged.

"Who knows?" Louis wasn't amused, and nudged Harry in the arm.

"Don't be so blasé, you're really telling me you aren't nervous about that?" Harry shrugged again.

"I move around this place all the time without ever running into anyone, plus it's late. My worries are at ease. If we had anyone to worry about, it'd be Phil." Louis just blew air through his nose, glancing back out the window.

"Well, let's just get this over with."

"That's the attitude I was looking for." Harry remarked sarcastically as they both opened their car doors and stepped out. Louis just laughed softly to himself, smiling over at Harry as he walked over to him. He had his string bag with his change of clothes slung over his shoulder.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Harry smirked.

"The funniest." Louis just smiled up at Harry even though he was turning around. He trailed behind him over to a small door in the far corner of the garage. It led to a narrow hallway. They walked down it silently before they were at another door. Harry opened it up to a staircase.

"You told me there would be no exercise." Harry turned over his shoulder, giving Louis a confused look.

"When did I ever say that? Why would exercise even come up in a conversation about tonight?" Louis just rolled his eyes, patting Harry's shoulder.

"'Twas a joke, Harold. Because walking up stairs is exercise for me." Harry just laughed, turning forward as he began to climb the tall stairwell. Louis took a deep breath, preparing himself for the trek.

"Maybe you should exercise more."

"Wow, are you calling me fat?" Louis asked sarcastically. Harry stopped in his tracks, horrified Louis would even think he was suggesting that he was fat. He turned around to face Louis, shaking his head.

"Goodness, no. It was...it was just a light suggestion since you said simply walking up the stairs was exercise. I wasn't trying to insinuate anything about your weight." Louis gave him a cheesy grin, reaching out to grab Harry's hand and lace their fingers together. Harry relaxed a bit, cracking a small smile. "You're joking again, right?" Louis nodded.

"If it helps, like, 98% of what I say is sarcastic." Harry laughed.

"Well, let's hurry up your exercise so you can relax." Louis smiled again, and Harry turned forward again, not letting go of Louis's hand as they continued up the stairs. When they got to the top they stepped into a very tall, very wide hallway. Louis was enamored by all the decor, and the colors, and the art on the walls...he felt like he was in a movie. They went through at least 4 more doors, and Louis was practically tripping over his feet trying to keep up with Harry while also taking in the architecture. Eventually, they got to two large doors. "Here we are." Harry opened them, and they stepped inside. Harry closed the doors promptly behind them.

"Holy shit, your room is huge. It's, like, the size of my house practically." Louis gawked at the room. He gazed up at the tall ceiling, the huge window on the right side of the room, the red drapes pulled back letting in the golden rays of the setting sun. He gazed at Harry's bed, his other furniture, just...all the decor. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

"I like your house." Harry replied contently. Louis walked over to the bed, dropping his bag on the footstool in front of it before jumping up and landing himself on the maroon bedspread.

"Oh my god, my feet don't hang off the edge!" Louis exclaimed joyfully. "This is luxury, really; do you know how horrible it is sleeping on a bed that your feet hang off of?"

"Yes, we've taken multiple naps in your room." Harry smiled at the ground in amusement as he kicked off his shoes then picked them up. Louis turned over from his back to his side, watching as Harry walked over to his closet door and disappeared inside it. He smiled to himself. He sighed contently, loving that he was getting to see Harry in his natural element, how he was in his home. And he was the kind of guy who meticulously put his shoes away instead of just letting them lie around beside the door. Louis smiled at Harry when he reappeared from the closet.

"You just came out of the closet." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"What?" Louis laughed.

"It was just a joke." He said. "Since...you just walked out of the closet and they call it coming out of the closet when you come out to people. It was a stupid joke, ignore me." Harry just grinned, walking across the room over to the bed.

"How am I supposed to ignore you when you have my complete and undivided attention, even when we're not together?" He stopped at the edge of the bed, not climbing on it, but simply smiled down at Louis. 

"You're one handsome devil." Louis sat up, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Harry removed his jacket and placed it on a lounger against the wall, away from the bed. Louis stripped down to his underwear, shoving everything in his little bag before collapsing on the bed again. Harry folded his clothes properly before setting them delicately on the chair, not wanting them to wrinkle. He turned around to look at Louis and felt his heart skip a beat, he was sure it actually happened. Every moment he wasn't with Louis his heart ached.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He lifted his legs up before laying down on his side, pressing his forearm into the mattress to keep himself upright. Louis rolled up on his side as well, grinning at Harry.

"So, how are you doing?" Louis asked him.

"I'm doing well." 

"No, like, really." Louis said. "Not about just in this moment, like, overall." Harry smiled shyly, because even though they had been together for a month Harry still got butterflies around Louis. Butterflies, nerves, the whole lot. 

"I'm doing well." He repeated. "Really well. Being with you has made me the happiest version of myself." Louis was sure he was about to combust. Harry just made him so warm with happiness, and fondness, he could literally explode. "And how are you, my love?"

"I'm doing good as well." They both just laid their smiling at each other. "Oh my god, except this stupid girl in my psychology class is so annoying." Louis exclaimed making Harry laugh. "I'm not even kidding, she's so patronizing. We were doing our stupid group activity, and the question was to list the three counterpoints of the person-situationist argument, and so we paraphrased the first one, and then we were on the second one and this other girl was like 'oh, and the correlation is too small is a part of it too', and I was like, 'um, wait, the .40 correlation being too small is the third argument' and this dumbass bitch writing it down was like, 'yeah, I know, we're on not that one yet'. Like, okay bitch, this idiot was literally just telling you the wrong information, so I was correcting her and making sure you weren't writing it down or else we'd get marked off. She was so condescending, and I was so annoyed. I hate my group so much." 

"Can you get a new group?" 

"No, my professor already divided everyone up at the beginning of the semester, and I feel like she wouldn't let me change groups over something as petty as that." Louis rolled his eyes then smiled softly. "I can't wait to just graduate and be done with this shit show." 

"I can't wait until I can start college." Harry said happily. The happiness in his tone made Louis smile fondly because he loved happy Harry. Just loved it. 

"I'll cheer you on at graduation." 

"Why are you taking a psychology course if you're majoring in biology?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Psychology is fascinating, and the class sounded really interesting, so I thought I'd take it for fun." Louis answered, simply shrugging his shoulders. Harry nodded. "Would you go to school here, or do you want to go somewhere else? I hear Oxford is pretty prestige, bet they can't deny the Prince of England, now can they?" Harry grinned, nudging him in the arm playfully before sighing deeply. 

"Maybe I'd apply under an alias, go in disguise as well."

"Would you teach wearing a disguise too?" 

"Of course, I couldn't let my future students know who I am." Louis loved it when Harry talked about his future. Harry wanted to go to college to get a degree in secondary education, wanting to be a middle or high school history or English teacher; he hadn't quite made up his mind yet, but Louis supported his ambitions nonetheless. 

"What if you...took online classes, or something?" Harry shrugged apathetically.

"I guess I could, but I want the full experience-"

"The experience is not all it's cracked up to be." 

"Well, then I want to experience that." Louis laughed. "It's not the same if I just...learn from a laptop in the confinement of my room, or library. And if I have to wait, then I'll wait. I'm very patient."

"Why wait, though?"

"Right now is just not a good time. I want to feel ready, and like I can give my schooling the attention it deserves." The sheets felt cool when Louis laid down on his back again, turning his head to the side as he gazed up at Harry, heart eyes all around. 

"Come closer." 

"Why?" 

"Why don't you find out." Harry gave him a suspicious look, his eyes narrowing down at him. 

"Do you mean scoot closer or--"

"I mean, like, lean in close to me. So our faces are close."

"Are you going to kiss me?" Louis grinned, trying to feign a look of innocence. 

"Um, that's gross." Harry licked his lips. He scooted closer to Louis before leaning over him, lowering down so that the tips of their noses brushed together. Louis smiled. He reached his hand up, cupping the back of Harry's head as he tangled his fingers in his hair. 

"Hey there, handsome." Harry whispered quietly. 

"Your breath smells like the lamb we had." Louis whispered back. 

"Well, your breath smells like heaven." 

"It shouldn't, I haven't even had a mint." Harry laughed. He reached down his hand, delicately touching his fingertips to Louis's forehead as he brushed his hair back. After Louis's hair was back, Harry traced his fingers down Louis's cheek until they were at his chin. He tapped his finger against his jawline softly. 

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?" He whispered; and holy shit, Louis was so turned on. He lifted his head up, kissing Harry promptly. Harry smiled into it, holding Louis's head in such a way that allowed him to gently brush his thumb against his cheek. Louis's skin was soft, like velvet, but still had little blemishes here and there that just made Harry love his skin even more. 

Louis wrapped his other hand around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. He wanted to be as close as he could be to him, even if that meant they had to lie on top of each other. He sat up on his side a bit more, so Harry didn't have to lean down in such an awkward position. He loved Harry's lips. They were so soft, and pink, and Louis wanted Harry to kiss every inch of his body. 

Louis eventually pulled away, breathing hard to catch his breath. Harry caught his as well, smiling softly at Louis. He laid on his side beside Louis. He brought his hands back to himself. Louis snuggled up close to him, propping up on his arm. 

"So...what are your sexual values?"

"My what values?" Louis smiled up at him, tracing the tip of his finger over Harry's forearm. He chuckled softly. Harry watched him intently, focusing more on the motion of Louis's finger against his skin rather than the answer to his question.

"Sexual values." Louis repeated. "Your personal beliefs, attitudes, and feelings about sex. Like, your feelings about certain sexual situations."

"Oh." A contemplative look came across his face. He looked at the upper corner of the ceiling. "I'm not sure, I've never really thought about that stuff. The most I️ ever...fantasized about was just having my first kiss, or someone to cuddle with, or hold hands with." Louis felt his heart swell.

"You're so sweet."

"What...kind of sexual situations are you talking about?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Like...do you believe in waiting for marriage? How do you...feel about handjobs, or blowjobs, just...you know, stuff like that."

"I️ was always taught to save myself for marriage." Harry stated, eyeing Louis closely to try and gauge his reaction. "And...I️ would like to stay true to that, as to me making love is seen as an important and special moment shared between two people. You know, you can only give your virginity to someone once. That's...that's a big thing for me."

"I️ totally respect that. I️ just want you to know that...well, I'm not a virgin." Harry nodded. A little part of him felt disheartened, but the other part of him reminded himself that Louis's past was of no importance to him or affected their current relationship in any way.

"I️ respect that too." Louis smiled.

"Where do you stand on other stuff?" He then asked slyly, smirking at him softly.

"I️ don't know." Harry answered shyly. His heart was racing, and he felt very warm. "I've never...thought about it. I'm not even sure I️ know what a blowjob is." Louis laughed softly, amused, and a little endeared, by how red Harry had gotten.

"Well, a blowjob is basically sucking dick." Harry's face twisted with disgust.

"What? You mean you put someone's dick in your mouth?" Louis laughed, nodding. "That...that sounds nasty. That doesn't sound pleasurable at all."

"It is, though." Louis insisted. "It actually is. I'm not saying we have to do that, I️ was just...I️ don't know, thinking about sometime in the future if a moment ever arises."

"But...a dick in your mouth? Really?"

"Really, really." Louis told him with a smirk. "We could try something mild." Harry rose his eyebrow at him.

"Mild?"

"A handjob."

"A handjob?"

"It's like jerking off, except I'm here and it'd be my hand wrapped around your cock."

"I've never masturbated before." Louis's jaw dropped at him.

"Oh my god, are you joking?" Harry shook his head.

"Well I️ was never taught that that was a thing. I just got my first cell phone, my family is Catholic, masturbating is against one of the Ten Commandments."

"Is your faith a big part of your life?" Harry shook his head.

"Homosexuality is one of the five non-negotiables. I️ don't want to affiliate myself with a religion that doesn't accept me for who I️ am, and actually teaches against the idea that love is love. People should fall in love with who they fall in love with. Gender should play no part in that."

"I️ agree, it's ridiculous what some people teach and preach." Louis said. Harry sighed, nodding.

"Who cares, though? Their opinions should mean nothing to me."

"Let's change the subject." He said. "You wanna...take a shower?"

"Together?"

"Together."

"Okay." Harry smiled. "Together." Louis hopped up off the bed, clapping his hands together in excitement. Harry laughed softly to himself, standing up off the bed. He wrapped his arms around Louis's waist, hugging him from behind as they walked towards the bathroom.

There wasn't even a door to the bathroom, just a big archway leading into the tiled room. It was practically as big as the actual bedroom! There were two sinks, a huge mirror, a large jacuzzi tub suited to fit 6 people, and a large shower chamber.

Harry pulled back the glass door. When he turned it on, the water began falling from the ceiling, enamoring Louis. Harry smiled at his fascinated expression, endeared by it.

"Ever see a shower like this before?"

"Are you kidding? At home the shower is in the tub, and pressure is so high that the water stream actually hurts my back. This is a dream." Louis finished gawking at the bathroom. He slid over and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tip toeing up to match his height. "Are you prepared to see me without any underpants? You kind of freaked out the first time at the ball when I had only removed my pants."

"In my defense, I had just met you, I was very nervous, I liked you, and you had just taken off your pants and was standing there in your boxer briefs! That's like—I am very sensitized to everything." Louis laughed beautifully, and it was fucking music to Harry's ears.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Louis asked him sincerely. Harry nodded his head, reaching out his hand and placing it on Louis's waist. He brushed his thumb against his soft skin. It felt like velvet.

"I am." He stated. "If I wasn't, I would've said so." Louis smiled up at him. He stepped back, beginning to pull down his briefs.

"Whoa, the underpants are comin' down, shield your eyes." Harry just laughed, shaking his head.

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Nope, I don't think so." Louis stood there, naked, and just looked at Harry. Louis still couldn't believe someone of Harry's status had fallen for him. He couldn't believe they had been together for one month. He couldn't even believe they were about to take a shower together!

Harry glanced down, pulling his briefs to his ankles then stepping out of them. He opened the door to the shower chamber, where the water was still running. They stepped in together. Louis laughed, stepping under the stream of water falling from the ceiling.

"I feel like I'm standing in the rain." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you usually stand outside naked when it's raining?" Harry teased. Louis shoved him in the shoulder and Harry just laughed, catching Louis's wrist then pulling him close. He leaned down, cupping the back of Louis's neck with his other hand as he leaned in and kissed him. Water trickled down their faces. When they pulled away they wiped the water away from their eyes. "Does that count as a kiss in the rain?"

"You wish, lover boy." Louis smiled up at him. "Wanna make out?" 

"Um, of course I do." Harry replied, making Louis laugh. Louis reached up, cupping Harry's cheeks together as he tiptoed up to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms back around Louis's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together. They both felt so happy. It was unfathomable.

Louis was against the tiled wall, Harry held him up against it. Louis loved how much more confident and comfortable Harry had become with him. He had gone from being too shy to initiate a kiss, to now holding Louis against the shower wall, holding one of Louis's leg up around his hip and having his other hand wrapped tightly around his lower back. Louis held Harry's face in his hands, letting his fingers tangle up in the wet hair splayed down across his forehead. Their bodies were pressed together, they could feel everything. Everything.

Louis pulled away from the kiss. They pressed their foreheads together, keeping their eyes closed while they each caught their breaths. Once Louis had mostly caught his, he looked up at Harry, who opened his eyes as well. Louis leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"Would you like a handjob? We could try that if you wanted. If you don't though, don't be afraid to tell me." Harry nodded his head. He had let go of Louis's leg. Louis leaned against the tile, his hands folded behind his back. Harry just stood in front of him, a contemplative look on his face.

"It's not, like...painful at all, is it?"

"Nope, it's all pleasure." Louis replied happily.

"Is this going to feel good?" A slow grin spread across Louis's lips; he nodded his head.

"It's going to feel so good, you're not even going to know how to deal with yourself." Harry smiled in anticipation, ready to experience whatever the hell it was he was going to experience. He nodded his head again, making Louis smile even wider. "And don't be afraid to make a lot of noise. I️ wanna hear you." Harry was about to ask Louis what he meant, but before he even had a chance to open his mouth Louis was kissing his neck. They were slow, soft kisses. He had one hand on Harry's shoulder, and the other around his torso. Harry didn't even know what to do with his arms; he wrapped his hand around the back of Louis's neck, craning his head to the side for him. Louis's lips felt so soft against his skin.

Louis moved his hand that was on Harry's waist to his chest, letting it rest gently over where his heart laid. He tapped his finger against the skin before dragging his hand lower, letting his fingers trace over Harry's stomach. Harry could feel the muscles in his lower stomach tighten. Louis moved his hand even lower, ghosting the palm of his hand over Harry's dick. Louis's hand suddenly wrapped around Harry's cock and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh wow." Louis laughed.

"It gets even better." He leaned in and began kissing Harry's neck again. It was slow and tender, Louis's lips dripping wet from the shower water falling from the ceiling. His body was pressed against Harry's, trying to touch every square inch of Harry's porcelain skin that he could. With his hand wrapped around Harry's cock, he began to stroke it slowly. Harry's breathing was loud and slow, and he had an unfamiliar heat just burning in his lower stomach. "If you want me to stop at any moment tell me." Louis said softly into his ear. Harry, eyes closed, nodded his head.

"Keep doing this. Please." The breathlessness of Harry elicited a grin from Louis. With Louis's other hand, he reached up and started to massage Harry's right nipple, tweaking it and rubbing the pad of his finger across it. A loud whimper left Harry's parted lips. "Jesus Christ." Louis continued working Harry's nipple and cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip to wipe up all the pre-come collected there.

"How does this feel?"

"It feels...weird, and unfamiliar, but good." Harry rushed out. "God, it feels good." He added breathlessly. Louis smiled, he leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry ran his hand up Louis's arm before holding his face as they kissed. Louis liked the little noises Harry was making. "Jesus Christ." Harry had his hand clamped around the back of Louis's neck. He pressed his forehead against his, his eyes squeezed shut. He bit down on his lower lip, and the site was enough to send Louis over the edge as well.

A moment later Harry's face was contorting together, and he grabbed onto Louis's shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into his flesh as he came. His entire body loosened, and he just stood there with his forehead on Louis's shoulder, catching his breath. Louis hugged him tightly.

"Wow, if I had known masturbation felt that good I would've been doing it years ago." Harry joked standing up straight again. Louis smiled up at him. "Do I️ do the same to you now?"

"If you want to, you don't have to."

"It only seems fair, doesn't it?"

"Well, it doesn't matter about being fair if you aren't comfortable and don't want to, or don't feel ready." Louis said. "Don't feel obligated."

"I️ want to try it." Harry said with a smile. "I️ just...can't promise I️ know exactly what I'm doing, or that it'll be any good."

"As long as it's you it'll be amazing." They kissed again, and five minutes later Louis had his head on Harry's shoulder, catching his breath.

"Was that okay?" Harry asked him. He held his hand under the stream of water before placing it over top Louis's, which was around his waist.

"That was a hell of a lot better than okay," said Louis. "Like, wow."

"You made a lot of noises." Louis laughed, smiling up at Harry. He turned his hand over and laced his fingers together with Harry's, letting their hand rest against their thighs. They joined together their other hands as well.

"I did." Harry laughed. "Because your hand is magic." Harry laughed harder, turning red in the face (and not just from the scalding hot water). He stepped back, letting go of Louis's hands, and grabbed his bottle of shampoo. "Is everything you own, like, crazy expensive?" Louis asked him curiously.

"Define crazy expensive." Harry opened the cap, squeezing a small amount into his palm.

"Like, anything over four dollars." Harry gave him an amused look.

"Anything over four dollars is crazy expensive?" Louis nodded, stepping closer to Harry. Harry just smiled contently as he reached out and started massaging the shampoo through Louis's hair. 

"Yes, Harold, I am poor. I buy two-dollar shampoo from the market and all it does is make my hair oilier."

"Well you'll be all clean now, now won't you?" Louis just smiled in amusement. He tilted his head back under the stream of water, letting all the suds rinse down his back.

"Now," Louis grabbed the bottle. "How much is your fancy shampoo?" Harry looked reluctant to answer him, but Louis wasn't going to let go of the bottle until he had his answer.

"It's only, like, forty dollars." Louis's jaw dropped. He gawked down at the bottle, his mouth open wide, before gawking back up at Harry.

"You spend forty fucking dollars on shampoo?" Harry frowned slightly.

"You don't?" He snarked back, grinding his teeth together as he looked down at the floor. He focused on the suds flowing into the drain. Louis took a deep breath, looking around the shower chamber as he thought about what to say. "It makes me feel bad when you talk about how much money I have compared to you, or make a big deal about money." Louis's entire mood softened. He closed his mouth, his shoulders rolling forward as he slouched down. He held the shampoo bottle loosely.

"I don't...make a big deal about it. I'm sorry for ever making you feel bad, that was never my intention." Harry nodded.

"I know you didn't. I just don't appreciate it when you make a point about how much I spend on certain things. Yes, I spend forty dollars on shampoo, and a lot of my clothes are expensive, but...do you think just because I own expensive things I'm happy? Money doesn't improve your quality of life-"

"Are you joking? There are people on the streets, people living paycheck to paycheck, people working 3 different jobs just to make ends meet, and you don't think money would improve their quality of life?"

"Oh my goodness, that is not what I was saying." Harry replied sternly. Louis rolled his eyes, exhaling softly. "I just...you know, someone could go from living on the streets to living in an apartment and they could still be unhappy, or depressed, or lonely; money can't change that-"

"So, what's your point here? What are we even arguing about?"

"I was just trying to say that I would appreciate it if you didn't point out how much money I have, asking if everything I own is crazy expensive, and I was trying to say that even though I have a lot of money that doesn't mean I was necessarily happily; because I feel like you were implying that money makes you happier, but it doesn't. I could have had anything I wanted, I practically still can, but I wasn't really happy until I met you." Louis swallowed thickly. He took a deep breath, looking up at Harry intently. Harry was finding it hard to read his face. "Because, you know, I'm sorry if your family struggles with money, I really am, and I wis-"

"Harry, you don't have to apologize." Louis interrupted with a small laugh. Harry felt the tension ease a bit. "Honestly, I am sorry that I ever made you feel bad, or guilty, about...you know, having a lot of money when my family doesn't. Liam's family is well off, and he and I would always joke around about rich people and spending, like, tons of money on weird things. I guess I never thought something like that might hurt your feelings. But I will remain more conscious of what I say, and I promise the snarcastic comments will stop." Louis smiled up at him. Harry grinned back, but his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Did you just say snarcastic?" Louis didn't hesitate to nod.

"It's a combination of snarky and sarcasm. Snarcasm."

"You going to write your own dictionary with all your made-up words?" Harry teased him. Louis just gave him a feigned look of anger, trying not to smile, but he failed. He opened the shampoo bottle and squeezed a small amount into his palm. He placed it down on the ledge against the back wall.

"If I use it enough it'll catch on."

"I really don't think it will." When Louis reached up to start massaging the shampoo through Harry's hair, Harry bent down for him. Louis laughed.

"I'm not that short."

"You're short enough."

"I'll knee you in the groin."

"First you have to be able to reach it." Louis pulled his hands back then flicked suds of the shampoo into Harry's face. Harry immediately stood back up and covered his eyes with his hands. He rubbed them then wiped the rest of the suds away, spitting on the floor to get rid of the soapy taste now in his mouth. "Wow, you're lucky your cute." He stepped under the stream and rinsed his hair.

"What would you have done if I wasn't?" Louis teased playfully. He opened the shower door and stepped out, grabbing one of the towels and beginning to dry himself off. Once Harry had finished washing his hair, he turned off the water. He stepped out and grabbed the second towel. 

"We'll never know, because you are." Louis just looked over at him. Harry was sure his eyes were bluer than the first time they met. He watched in amusement as Louis just walked off, leaving the bathroom with his towel in his hands as he walked to the bed. Harry leaned against the archway that led into the bathroom, contentment on his face. "I love that every day I spend with you I learn something new about you." Louis flopped down on the bed on his stomach. He rolled over on his back before sitting up, laying the damp towel across his lap.

"What'd you learn right now?"

"I'm just...learning that after a shower you don't get dressed immediately."

"You usually do?" Harry nodded.

"Most of the time. If not, I usually put on a robe." He stepped back into the bathroom where he hung up his towel. Louis watched him from the bed as he walked over to his dresser, took out a clean pair of underwear, and put those on.

"I want to see your most glamorous robe. Is it silk? Satin? A collection of both?" Harry grinned at him, not even saying anything as he backtracked over to his closet. Louis smiled to himself when Harry disappeared in the deep recesses of his closet, which was bigger than Louis's own bedroom.

Louis sighed contently. He sat up and stood up off the bed. With the towel draped over his arm, he walked back over to the bathroom where he hung up his towel, and grabbed his underwear, slipping that back on. Harry still wasn't back when Louis got back to the bed. He crawled onto the middle of the mattress; it was practically as big as both of Harry's closet doors. He dropped down on his back and stared up at the tall ceiling. He turned his head to the side and watched the closet. The moment Harry reappeared he sat back up, smiling at him.

Louis watched Harry saunter out in a long, red, silk robe, untied. Harry stopped in the middle of the room, looking over at Louis as he struck a dramatic pose. Louis threw his legs over the edge, his feet touching the floor. A smirk spread across his lips. Harry walked over to him, posing like a model on a runway with every other step he took. Louis laughed joyfully, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist once he was close enough.

"Ooh, my baby is feeling confident and I am loving it." Louis pressed the side of his face against Harry's lower chest. Harry laughed softly, draping his arms over top Louis's shoulders.

"I wouldn't say this is technically my most glamorous one, but it's my favorite so it's most glamorous to me." Louis grabbed the ties of the robe and wrapped them around his back, tying it into a bow before wrapping his arms around Harry again.

"Now you're stuck with me forever."

"Aren't you sweet." Louis just laughed, untying the ties then pushing himself back up onto the bed. "Ready for the lights?" Louis nodded. Harry strode across the room then flipped the light switch. The room was immediately illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the large window on the perpendicular wall. Louis watched as Harry walked back over to his bed. He removed his robe, draping it over a little arm chair a few feet away, where his clothes from their date were folded. He laid down on the bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest. 

"C'mon, give us a cuddle." Louis was on his side, with his back to Harry. He grabbed Harry's wrist and guided it around his waist, snuggling back against him. "You have the perfect view of the moon from here." 

"What do you think I watch when I can't sleep?" Louis smiled to himself, placing his arm over top Harry's then lacing their fingers together. "Tomorrow morning at 9 I have to go with my father to welcome Lars Rasmussen, he's the prime minister of Denmark before you ask," Louis laughed. "It'll be quick. I just have to say hi, then I'll be back." 

"Okay, I'll still be asleep by the time you come back." 

"It'll be as if I never left." Harry nestled his chin over Louis's shoulder, holding him tightly as they both closed their eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep--once Louis stopped talking that was. 

The next morning it was 9:05 and Harry had gone to greet the prime minister of Denmark with his father. Louis had stirred awake, but continued dozing in the large bed by himself, wrapped in the thick quilt. 

A couple hallways away, Phil, the squire, was walking briskly towards two servants gathered outside a door, talking. He had been with the King, and even at 9 o'clock Harry still wasn't where he was supposed to be--and that was supposed to be with them. 

"Has anyone seen the Prince?" The squire asked.

"He's still sleeping, I believe." A maid said stepping forward.

"No, I just saw him with the King not only two minutes ago." The maid beside her said.

"But I just checked in his room, he's sound asleep under the quilt." The first maid said.

"You couldn't have, Prince Harold is with his father to welcome the prime minister of Denmark." They all looked at each other puzzled.

"Then who's in the Princes bedroom?" The maid asked.

"Don't mention this of any sort to anyone." The squire said. "I'll go check it out. If needed so, I'll get a guard. Just go on with your normal duties." He said before turning down the hall. He hurried quietly up the stairs and down the south hallway to Harry's room. When he approached the door, he stopped. He took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Despite Harry's calm tone of voice, the sudden onset of it startled him. He yanked his hand back and turned to face him quickly, breathing deeply.

"You startled me."

"Why are you about to go in my room?"

"Well, it was 9:05 and your father and I weren't sure where you were. I was looking for you. One of the maids said she had just seen you with your father, but another said that it couldn't have been you because she had just seen you still asleep in your room." Harry simply nodded.

"I have not made my bed. The way my blankets have fallen probably gave off the illusion of a body underneath them." Phil nodded.

"You're right." They stood there looking at each other. "Did you say hi to Lars?"

"I did. Where were you?" Phil laughed.

"Funny, sir." 

"Yes, well, good bye now." 

"Of course, good day." Harry waited until Phil was around the corner to open his bedroom door and slip inside. He locked the door, removed his shoes, then walked towards the bed. Louis, hidden completely under the blanket, flipped the blanket over with his arm then sat straight up. 

"Um, someone opened the door and almost came in, I think. I thought it was you and almost said something." 

"I apologize about that. I was a little late this morning and some people were confused about my whereabouts." Louis blew air through his nose. "Philip almost went into my room too, but I caught him before he was able to open the door."

"Oh, thank god, that would've been awkward as hell." Louis said in relief. Harry laughed softly, nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm not sure what Phil would do if he found out."

"Do you think he'd be supportive?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, and that's what scares me." He removed his shirt. Louis stared over at him, watching him closely. He bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, I should probably tell you this, but, um, Liam knows." Louis wasn't sure how to gauge Harry's expression. He looked unfazed, as if Louis had simply told him he was going to go to the bathroom. Harry dropped his shirt in his hamper, looking around the room before finally looking at Louis.

"Liam knows...what?" He asked slowly.

"He knows about us." Louis clarified. "Who you are."

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear in regard to telling people about us. And that meant telling no one who I am." He told Louis sternly. "I even told you on our first date that no one was to know, not even your closest friend. How could you betray me like that?"

"I wasn't...betraying you-"

"I asked you not to tell anyone the nature of our relationship, regarding my status. And you told your friend-"

"He's my best friend, he'd never tell anyone else-"

"And how do you know? How do you know he won't go tell his next closest friend? And that they won't go and tell their next closest friend? You...not only put our entire relationship at risk, you also outed me to someone-"

"Outed you? We hold hands in public, and kiss-"

"But to those people we're just two random kids in love. To your friend I am Prince Harry, the gay prince still in the closet."

"I'm sorry, I had let it slip to him when we first met." Louis said. "Which was awhile ago, over a month ago. Don't you think if he had told people you would've found out by now?" Harry didn't falter.

"Regardless of whether or not he told other people, you still broke my trust by telling him. I trusted you, Louis." Louis's heart sunk. He didn't want Harry to feel like he couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry, I...I hope you still do trust me, though, like...I haven't told anyone else and I'm not going to. I don't...want you to feel like you can't trust me." Harry swallowed thickly, trying to make sense of the thoughts and emotions racing through his head at that moment.

"I am more upset about the fact that by telling him this, the nature of my sexual orientation was revealed." He stated slowly. "Because I am not ready to be...out of the closet yet." Louis looked at him from across the room, a mysterious glint in his eye. He smiled a small smile.

"How come you came out to me so fast?" He asked. "At the night of the ball. What if I hadn't reciprocated the same feelings?"

"Simple, I never planned on revealing who I actually was to you." Harry answered as he walked over to the bed from the closet. "But...then you did reciprocate the same feelings, and you pulled my mask off before promising not to go back on your word. Maybe we come from two different worlds, I was brought up to believe that the promises we make, we follow through on."

"But I still ran away from you, and turned you away in the supermarket. How were you to know I wasn't going to immediately say something to someone the next morning."

"To be frank, I was terrified." Louis laughed. "But I had faith in you, and I believe that all it takes is a little perseverance to accomplish your goals, like scoring a date with a cute, blue eyed boy."

"That's pretty brave of you." Harry smiled modestly. "My brave boy." Louis remarked fondly.

"You're sweet." Louis kissed his cheek. Harry drew in a slow breath before turning to Louis. "I would like to have a word with Liam." Louis swallowed thickly. He had never thought about Harry and Liam meeting; what if Harry recognized him from the amusement park? Granted that was a month ago, but still!

"Um, maybe we could all meet up tomorrow?"

"Perfect. Text me the time and place." 

"Will do, my dear." Louis crawled over to the right side of the bed and snatched his phone off the bedside table. Harry sat down on the bed, stretching across the mattress as he laid over Louis's lap. "Do you want attention?" 

"I do." 

"Too bad." Louis smiled to himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, tucking his head around his waist. "Liam gets my attention right now." 

"Tell him I say hi." 

"I'm going to tell him you're going to yell at him." Harry just smiled. 

louis: you free tomorrow at 1

lilypad: yeah why

louis: harry wants to meet you, we'll meet you at my house

lilypad: why does he want to meet me?

louis: because I told him you knew about us and he got mad then said he wanted to meet you :)

lilypad: oh great he's probably going to yell at me then throw me in jail

louis: he's not gonna fucking do that he probably just wants the reassurance that you havent told anyone, and you wont ever

lilypad: about that

louis: liam I swear to god im gonna kill you if you finish that sentence

louis: and i dont mean the funny "oh haha im gonna kill you" i mean i will STOP your HEART

lilypad: i was just messing with you i haven't told a soul :)

louis: you're not funny

louis: see you at 1

louis: im gonna tell harry to yell at you

lilypad: please dont he's already intimidating

louis: too late the deed is done

"So, how does tomorrow at 1 sound for yelling at Liam? At my house." 

"It sounds lovely." Harry sat up. Louis turned his phone off, placing it back on the nightstand. He turned back to Harry, smiling at him. 

"So what does Phil do? I know you said he was your squire, but what does a squire do?"

"It basically means that he's below a knight and above a gentleman in the British gentry. He's pretty much my attendant, though. A personal butler, so to say." Louis nodded.

"So does he do anything you ask him to?"

"Pretty much. He was kind of like a glorified babysitter when I was younger. I used to have a crush on him too when I was a teenager." Harry remarked with a small smile. Louis rose his eyebrow at him. 

"Oh really?" Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, I thought he was really cute."

"Do you still think that?" When Harry hesitated, Louis gasped at him. "Oh my god, you still like Phil!" He accused, pointing a finger at him. 

"No, I don't. Are you joking?"

"You hesitated." Harry shook his head. "You still think he's cute and you aren't allowed to think that. You are only allowed to find me, and baby animals, cute. That's it." Louis told him sternly. He crossed his arms angrily and turned away from Harry. 

"I am not attracted to Phil. I am attracted to you. To even suggest such a thing would be of an insult to you, and our relationship."

"Shouldn't have told me you thought he was cute." Louis deadpanned.

"I told you I thought that when I was a teenager."

"And then hesitated when I asked if you still thought that. If you didn't still think that, you wouldn't have hesitated." Harry didn't say anything at first. He just huffed, glancing over at Louis's backside. 

"I mean, I think he's handsome-"

"Ah-hah!" Louis whipped back around, facing Harry. 

"But finding one handsome and having an attraction towards someone are two different things. Are you honestly upset by this?"

"I hate Phil." Harry laughed softly. Louis tilted his head up at him, averting his eyes. Harry scooted over, wrapping his arms around Louis in a bear hug while Louis just sat there with his arms and legs crossed. 

"Are you actually upset by this?" Louis sighed, shaking his head.

"Phil did look rather handsome from the small glimpse I got when I was hiding behind a bush on the balcony." Harry laughed. His breath tickled Louis's ear. Louis tucked his head in, giggling quietly. "But I still want you to never speak with him again."

"That's impossible-"

"Only if you believe it is." Harry lifted his head up from Louis's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Fine, one word a day." Louis whispered teasingly. 

"When do you want to leave?"

"How about noon?" Harry nodded.

"Perfect. That gives us time to doze." He fell back against the bed. Louis grinned down at him, laying beside him gleefully where they proceeded to cuddle, and talk, and kiss. Louis wished he could've laid there in bed with Harry forever, though. He just wanted to bask in the warmth of Harry and the spring sun shining in through the window. But eventually, they got dressed and sneaked around to the garage, adrenaline and happiness coursing through their veins.

A day later, Louis and Liam were sitting in the living room of Louis's house. No one else was home, and they sat silently in anticipation for Harry's arrival. Liam sat up straight at the end of the couch, too focused on the feeling of his beating heart to think about anything else. Louis was stretched out and on his phone, he didn't have a care in the world. Well, he was excited to see Harry.

"You look like you're about to throw up." Liam looked over at him before nodding. He even looked pale. He was about to face the prince of their country, how else should he be feeling?

"I feel like I'm about to. This is not how I pictured meeting him. I feel uncomfy." Liam said, earning himself a patronizing look from Louis before he rolled his eyes.

"Well I feel uncomfy when you say uncomfy." Louis deadpanned. He put his phone down then sat up, placing his feet on the floor. "Harry's nice, and cool, and hot, and basically the love of my life. Do not worry about it. There is nothing to feel uncomfy about." 

"He's going to yell at me." 

"No, he's not."

"But what if he does?"

"What would he even yell about? He just wants to talk to you about keeping our relationship a secret." Liam exhaled deeply. 

"Why'd you even tell him I knew?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and I wanted to be honest with him." There was a knock on the door that made Louis smile, and Liam jump in his skin. His heart rate sky rocketed. Louis jumped up happily and ran to the door. Harry wasn't expecting to be ambushed by Louis at the door but welcomed it nonetheless. "Hi baby," Louis kissed him softly then smiled up at him, his smile reaching his eyes. 

"Hi, my love." Louis unwrapped his arms from around him then stepped back into the house. Liam had stood up from the couch and was leaning against the arm of it, facing the front door. Harry stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I have other responsibilities to attend to, so this is going to have to be quick." Harry stepped forward towards Liam. "Your Liam?" Liam nodded his head vigorously. 

"Yes, yes, it is an honor to meet you, my liege."

"What the fuck is a liege?" Louis asked from beside Harry. 

"It's just...a word meaning-"

"It's of unimportance. Please, just address me as Harry." He held out his hand.

"Of course...Harry. I'm Liam." They shook hands politely. 

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Liam replied hastily, shaking like a leaf practically. Louis was amused by it. Harry took a deep breath, licking his lips. 

"Have you spoken word of this to anyone?" He asked Liam slowly. Liam wasn't even sure if he could talk. His mouth was so dry he could hardly swallow. It was as if he had cotton stuffed in his cheeks. 

"No one."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" 

"I, well, um, I mean, I'm Louis's best friend. I would never do something that could hurt him, or you. I mean, this isn't just about Louis, I just, you know...when you decide to come out, and who you come out to is completely up to you. It's not for me to decide." Harry nodded his head.

"Good." Liam swallowed thickly. "Because if I find out you breathed a word of this to anyone, I will personally make sure your life is made into a living hell. Have I made myself perfectly clear?' Liam nodded. God, he was terrified.

"Crystal." Harry grinned.

"Perfect." Liam exhaled deeply, sinking back against the couch. "I've got my eye on you." He turned to Louis, smiling joyously. "I must go now. I apologize that I can't stay longer, but I'm going out of town for the next two days and have many things to prepare before I can even leave."

"Where are you going?"

"France." 

"Well, you'll have to tell me all about it once you get back, and text me lots of pictures, and bring me back a souvenir." Harry chuckled.

"Only the finest for you, my love." He leaned down, kissing him tenderly. Louis walked with him back to the front door. Harry pulled it open, then turned over to look at Liam. "It was nice to meet you."

"You as well." Liam replied, forcing a smile. Harry smiled back contently before stepping back outside. Louis watched him for a moment before closing the door. And after the door was closed Louis went to the window, pulling back the curtain so he could watch Harry.

"He's...intimidating." Liam said, flopping backwards onto the couch.

"Right? He's so hot." He sat up, looking at Louis, but Louis's eyes were still on Harry. "Can't wait to ride his dick into subspace." Louis turned to Liam, closing the curtain then walking over to the couch again. He took a seat near him.

"I thought he said he wanted to wait for marriage?" Louis nodded.

"Yep." Liam forced an uncomfortable laugh.

"So...you're already thinking about getting married?" Louis scoffed.

"I was just fantasizing, lilypad. I mean, as much as I'd love to ride him, I respect that he wants to wait for marriage, which would be, like, so far in the future it's ridiculous. A guy can dream, though, can't he?"

"Dream about sex or marriage?"

"Both." Louis deadpanned. They both laughed. "I gave him a handjob the other night. He had never even masturbated before-"

"Are you serious?" Liam grinned.

"I'm serious. His family is Catholic so, like, this stuff was never taught to him. He was taught that sex is supposed to be saved for marriage, and that touching yourself is against the commandments. He didn't even know what a blowjob was, and he wasn't exactly sure what a handjob was either."

"Isn't he, like, 23? I mean, regardless of religion people usually know what those are." Louis just shook his head, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he was just never taught about it. Plus, I mean, he just got his first cell phone, and he doesn't watch, like, any TV, or really have a lot of close friends. He reads a lot, but he reads old books, like Shakespeare and Hemingway." 

"Hmph," Liam hummed. "Well, good thing he has you to teach him." Louis laughed, reaching over to flick Liam on the top of the head. "Ow."

"He's so amazing, I love him." Liam tilted his head back towards him, giving him a peculiar look. Louis just sighed contently before looking gazes with Liam. "What?"

"Do you actually?" Louis swallowed thickly, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I mean, it's still too early to say, really. I didn't mean it seriously." He wasn't sure if the heat was on in the house, or if that was just him. Liam grinned up at him.

"You're blushing." 

"Well, yeah, because we're talking about Harry and love. I like him very much, but to say I am in love with him is too early. Way too early." Liam just smirked, sitting up right again. 

"Okay."

"It's only been a month." Liam laughed.

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Louis huffed, crossing his arms as he turned away from Liam. If Louis wasn't already in love with Harry, he would be within about a week. And he knew that was happening, he wasn't doing anything to fight it, but there was still that one little sliver of doubt in the back of his mind, that they didn't have a future.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was sitting at the window in the foyer, waiting for Harry to pull up in front of his house eagerly. The moment Harry did pull up, Louis was hurrying out of the house and skipping gleefully towards Harry's car. He opened the passenger door and climbed into the seat. He buckled his seat belt before turning to Harry, leaning over to greet him with a kiss. Harry smiled after he pulled away and sat back.

"Good afternoon, my love." Louis grinned, his cheeks turning pink.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm doing well, and you?" Harry replied, nodding his head.

"I am doing perfect. I'm excited for the dog shelter."

"Me too, I don't believe I've ever been to one." Harry put the car back in drive and pulled out onto the street. Louis crossed his legs, slouching down in his seat.

"Liam and I would go all the time in summer, I wonder if Chippy is still there."

"Who's Chippy?"

"He's a little chihuahua, pomeranian mix, he's been at the shelter for over 8 years after he was rescued from some flood down south." Harry frowned.

"He's been there for 8 years?" Louis nodded his head. He stared out the window, watching the passing scenery blur by as they whizzed by. He felt content.

"Yeah, on his little card outside his kennel it says that he doesn't do well around children and has been known to bite. I feel like that deters a lot of people, but I find it hard to believe in 8 years not one person has gone there and adopted him. He's so cute, and very sweet, he just has to warm up to you, get used to you; ya know?" Harry nodded.

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Louis smiled over at Harry, and Harry kept his eyes on the road, but Louis saw him smile as well. Louis turned away from the window. He held out his hand in the space between them. Harry glanced down at it quickly before looking back at the road. "What? Are you trying to hand me something?" Louis laughed, shaking his head.

"No, hold my hand, you dummy."

"Well now I won't since you called me a dummy." Harry said teasingly. Louis gasped at him.

"Well now I won't talk to you since you won't hold my hand." He mocked.

"Fine." Harry was smirking, and Louis just huffed, crossing his arms as he turned towards the window. He just stared out the window and stayed true to his word. He didn't say another word to Harry for the entire drive. Even after Harry had parked the car and turned it off, he just climbed out of the car and walked straight into the building, not even waiting for Harry.

The shelter was a couple of miles out of town, off the side of a back-road highway. There were two buildings, one was for dogs, and the other was for cats. There was a walking path that went right by the shelter, and tall trees that towered over it all. It was very peaceful, even the dogs outside their kennels, running directly up to the gate with their tails wagging and barking excitedly, was peaceful.

When Harry entered the small building for dogs, he looked around. There was a desk in the back right corner. On the adjacent wall was the door that led back to the kennels, and across from that wall on the other side of the room were bathrooms. Louis wasn't anywhere to be seen. He figured he had already gone through the door.

He walked over to it and opened it up, stepping inside where all the dogs were going ballistic; it was deafening. It was just one long hallway, the bigger dogs were the first half, and then the second half were the smaller dogs. Harry still couldn't see Louis. He slowly strode down the hallway, glancing back and forth at all the dogs. He wanted to take them all home. In between the separation of the small and big dogs was an intersecting walkway with various supplies and items, such as toys and treats, and the doors that led to the areas behind the kennels, which only staff were permitted. He saw a worker in an orange shirt washing her hands at a sink. She offered him a friendly smile, which he returned, then continued down the hallway with the smaller dogs.

He glanced at them all before he came to a stop outside a kennel with a little pomeranian...and Louis. He grinned in amusement, endeared by the sight before him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in amusement. Louis just smiled, looking up at him.

"I am playing with this puppy." He simply replied. "Isn't he adorable? And his name is Rodney. I love it when little dogs have human names." Harry just smiled, watching the little white pom jump up on Louis excitedly. Louis picked him up and held him in his arms. "And he's only a year old. He's still a puppy." Louis stood up, still holding Rodney in his arms. "Let's take him on a walk." He placed Rodney down, then unlatched the door and stepped out.

"Where's Chippy?"

"He's in the very first kennel to your right. I'm going to go ask to walk him." They walked back the way they came, and while Louis approached a worker and requested to take Rodney on a walk, Harry knelt down outside of Chippy's kennel. "She's gonna bring him out." Louis stepped up beside him. Chippy was at the door of his kennel, sniffing Harry's hand. "Isn't he cute?" Harry nodded.

"He is. He seems so calm." Louis smiled down at them happily. A moment later the worker walked out with Rodney in a little harness and leash.

"Here you go." Louis took the leash from her hand, and Rodney jumped up on his legs excitedly. He thanked her, and she went back to her post at the sink.

"You coming or not?" Louis asked as he sauntered over to a side door leading outside, in the hallway separating the big and small dogs. Harry stood up, dusting off himself. He walked over to Louis and opened the door for him. "Why thank you, good sir." Harry just laughed, stepping outside behind him. He grabbed Louis' free hand gently. Rodney tugged at the end of the leash as they walked around the building and up the grass to the walking path.

"So, what is on your agenda for the weekend?"

"Let's see," Louis tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember if he even had any plans. "I honestly can't think of anything, my memory has gone to shit. Or I just literally have no plans. What about you? Anything exciting?"

"Nope." Louis glanced at him, and Harry smiled back. "Has your passport come in?"

"Harry, it takes 6 to 8 weeks for that, and I literally sent it in, like, not even two weeks ago." He eyed him with a smirk. Harry just kept his eyes down at the gravel.

"Sorry if I want to travel with my boyfriend. Guess I'll take someone else on an island getaway."

"Take Rodney." Harry laughed.

"Maybe I will."

"God, my passport photo looks so bad though-"

"I'm sure you look fine."

"Well I'm sure you're wrong." Harry laughed. "I was thinking about getting a job on campus, a way to make some money since I'm so broke."

"Where do you want to work?" Louis shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I think the library was hiring, or maybe the bookstore. I don't know, I'd have to go online and see." Louis watched Rodney before sighing. "I just hate trying to find a job, it's so tiring and tedious."

"Have you held a job before?" Louis nodded.

"Yeah, I worked all throughout high school, I was a waiter. Then when I started college I quit to focus on my classes and the adjustment and all. Guess I'm done adjusting now." Louis laughed, and Harry smiled at him. He didn't turn away, even after his smile had faded. He watched the way the sun reflected off his neatly cut hair obscuring his eyes from view. "Want to hold the leash?" Louis turned his head towards him, flipping his hair away from his face. Harry simply nodded, and Louis handed it over to him.

They walked for quite a while before turning around and walking back. Once they got back near the shelter, they stowed away in a shady area near a bench, sitting down together as Rodney explored as far as his leash would let him. Louis and Harry both watched him contently.

"He's so cute." Louis leaned over and picked him up. Rodney sniffed his face before licking his cheek. Louis laughed beautifully, and Harry was quick to take out his phone and snap a few pictures; he was sure he had found his new wallpaper. 

"I wish I could adopt him. He's going to get snatched up quick." Rodney sat in his lap, and Louis ran his fingers through his fur, petting him softly. "What do you want to do after this? I was thinking we could grab some take out then go to that one park on the east side of town we went to that one time awhile ago."

"I'd like that. Where would you want to get food? And don't you dare say 'I don't know', think of something for once." Harry teased with a smile. Louis smiled coyly.

"I'd be all right with anything." Harry groaned, throwing his hands in the air in dismay. Louis laughed infectiously, making Harry grin.

"The one time you said that, and we went to Olive Garden, you were complaining because you 'weren't feeling Italian', which would've been good to know before we ordered. Pick a place. You have time to think."

"Fine, Mr. Grouchy Pants."

"I'm not grouchy, I just want to not take twenty minutes deciding where to eat."

"Fine, fine, I'll think of something. Do you have any preference?" Louis asked.

"I'd be all right with anything." Harry replied with a smirk. Louis shook his head at him, turning to look back down at Rodney.

"Do you hear him Rodney? Mocking me. Real mature, right?" Harry just chuckled, and Louis looked back up at him. "Rodney says you're a bastard."

"Well tell Rodney that Chippy is better than him." Louis gasped, covering his hands over Rodney's little ears that were tipped black.

"Don't you dare pit two dogs against each other. Both Chippy and Rodney are amazing, and beautiful, and flawless good boys." Harry leaned over, kissing Louis right as he finished his sentence. "You think a kiss will silence me? I will not be silenced."

"No, I just really wanted to kiss you because you're so cute." Rodney stood up on Louis's lap, and Harry scooped him up in his arms. "Wow, you and Rodney are practically the same size." He teased holding him up. Louis scoffed in offense, hitting Harry in the arm roughly.

"Wow, I can't believe you're comparing me to a dog. Do I look nine pounds and six inches tall? No, I don't. Maybe you need glasses."

"Maybe you need a better sense of humor." Louis scoffed again, gawking at him in surprise. Harry just looked away from Rodney to Louis, smiling.

"You've been spending too much time with me." Was all he said before stealing Rodney from Harry. He placed him on the ground then stood up, walking towards the building. Harry jumped up and caught up with him. They gave Rodney back to one of the workers before venturing back out to the parking lot.

"So where do you want to eat?" Louis shrugged.

"Five Guys." They walked passed a string of cars before Louis stopped behind a sleek, black Range Rover. "Damn, look at this car. Who here drives a fucking Range Rover?" He exclaimed. "I feel like I should have my picture taken in front of it." Harry, who stood a few feet away, just gave him a meek smile, nodding his head. "C'mon." Louis walked back over to him. They got in the car and drove back into town. They picked up food from Five Guys before driving out to a quaint little park, full of green pastures and walking paths. They parked in a little parking lot facing a green field and walked down to it. They sat on the plush grass, gorging themselves with greasy french fries and cheese burgers.

After they had cleaned up their trash and disposed of it in a nearby trash can, they laid on the grass on their backs, watching the clouds float by in the true-Louis sky. Louis loved watching the clouds, and he loved being with Harry. They were shoulder to shoulder, their heads leaning against each other's. Louis had his hands folded beneath his chest, and Harry had one arm folded underneath his head, and another just lying on his stomach.

"The color of this sky reminds me of your eyes."

"You're so sappy, I love it." Harry laughed.

"And I'm sappy because you love it." Louis smiled at him happily. He pushed himself up and rolled over on top of Harry. Harry grunted, grasping Louis's arms and holding them tightly as they both laughed. Louis cupped his hand over Harry's eyes. "Louis, I can't see the sky!"

"Oh, but the sky can see you!" Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis pressed his hands against Harry's chest, resting his chin on top of his fingers, which were interlocked. He smiled at Harry. "Can we take Rodney on a walk tomorrow? He was so cute, I love him."

"I think I'm free in the morning if you'd want to go around 10."

"I have a class that ends at 9:50, then I'm free until noon. Would that work? Could you pick me up on campus?" Harry nodded.

"Of course." Louis leaned down and kissed him.

"I can text you the building I'm at. I'll probably be at the union, just because that's easier to find." 

"I look forward to it." Louis kissed him again, ambushing him with a series of short pecks on and around his lips. Harry started laughing, making Louis laugh, and then they were just lying their laughing with each other.

"I'm just going to lie on you like this, I'm not moving." Harry nodded his head, reaching up to kiss Louis' cheek.

"I wouldn't let you move either way."

"Well good, 'cause I'm not."

"Good."

"Good." Louis laid his head on Harry's chest, listening to the thump thump thump of Harry's heart. It was soothing, he felt at peace. He hummed softly to a song they had heard on the radio the way there. Harry let his hand rest softly against Louis' lower back.

Eventually they got up and left the park, though. They were pulling out of the parking lot, the destination being Louis' home. Louis felt his heart rate rise when the same black Range Rover from the dog shelter pulled out behind them. He had noticed it in the parking lot when they were getting in Harry's car. He watched the car in the rearview mirror anxiously. After they had made four more turns without losing it, Louis glanced over his shoulder at it before nudging Harry.

"I think that car behind us has been following us." He said. "I know I saw them behind us on the way to the park, and it's the same car from the shelter parking lot, and it's behind us now. Is it photographers? Do they know?" Harry glanced in the rearview mirror quickly before looking back at the road.

"You're sure it's the same?" Louis nodded.

"Same exact car and license plate. Pull over here along the curb." And sure enough, once they pulled over, the car behind them pulled over as well, leaving enough distance to put another car between them. Harry took his hands off the steering wheel and turned over his shoulder, staring at the car through the back window.

"Don't stare at th-" Harry unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door. Louis grabbed his wrist. "Harry, what are you doing?" 

"I can handle this. Trust me, I know them." Louis let go apprehensively, then watched him from the back window as he approached the black car. The driver rolled down the window.

"Hello sir-"

"Get out of the car, Philip." Phil felt his chest tighten. He unbuckled his seat belt, then opened the car door, climbing out. He closed the door then folded his hands behind his back. He didn't even look at Harry. "What the hell are you doing, Phil? Why are you following me?"

"Your father asked me to follow you just to see what it is you're doing when you disappear from the castle, like you've been doing. We've all noticed, Harold." Harry scoffed, shaking his head at him.

"Wow, so my father actually asked you to spy on me? What is this, middle school? Do you want my diary as well?" He snapped.

"I was just doing as I was told-"

"Even if it went against all moral law? You've been following me and watching me, you might as well be a fucking pap!" Harry took a deep breath, trying to collect himself so he didn't say or do anything he would later regret. "Did you get what you wanted? You just watched me drive around, and walk a dog, and sit in the park."

"Who is that other man you're with?" Phil asked in a soft voice. Harry just stared at the ground beneath Philips feet, feeling his throat tighten and tears water his eyes. "Seems to be maybe more than a friend-"

"That's none of your fucking business!" His voice cracked, and he ground his teeth together. He didn't want to come off as weak, or upset, and his voice cracking when he spoke gave that away. "That is absolutely none of your business, and the fact that you followed me around town to spy on me, to take away what little privacy I do have, infuriates me."

"Your father just wanted to know the reason for your secretiveness-"

"There is so many things wrong with that that I don't even know where to begin. I do not have to let my father, or anyone, in on every aspect of my life. I'm an adult. To be treated like one would be appreciated."

"With all due respect-"

"If there was any respect we wouldn't be standing here right now." Harry cut in. "If you tell my father about any of this, I will not hesitate to fire you and walk you to the curb myself. Don't think I'm exaggerating, because I am not." Philip nodded.

"I think you should talk to your father."

"I really do not give a shit about what you think right now. If I was not ready for you to find out, what the hell makes you think I'm ready for my father too? Who I come out to and when is my decision to make. And by following me around and spying on me you've basically just forced me out of the closet and put a spotlight on me. I was not ready for you to know, I'm still not ready to know that you know now."

"So it's true."

"God, Philip, yes! Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I apologize, sir." Harry just tsked, shaking his head.

"Whatever. Just...get out of here. Stop following me around. Don't tell my dad shit." Philip nodded.

"I will not share anything."

"Good." Harry turned and walked back to the car. Louis turned forward, glancing over at Harry as he slammed the door then just sat there hostilely. Louis wasn't sure if he should say anything yet, or simply wait.

"Is everything all right?" Harry shook his head. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He pressed his lips together, reaching up to try and dry the tears faster than they were falling.

"My own private life can't even be private." He cried softly. "My dad had Phil following me to spy on me, to see what I do, where I go, when I leave the castle."

"Well that's a shitty thing to do. You're fucking 23, why does he give a fuck?"

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. He stared down at his lap, rubbing his nose. "I really don't know. Maybe because I'm getting older, and he knows about the stigma attached to single men over the age of 30."

 

"Oh my god, you're only 23, you're not turning 30 in a long time." Louis laughed.

"But to my father I've been single my entire life and have no interest in finding a girlfriend-"

"But he doesn't know that we're together." Louis interrupted. "That we have been for, like, six months. Maybe you could talk to him, see how he reacts to the idea of you truly not wanting a girlfriend, help him get off his heteronormative, close minded ass." Harry shook his head. He rubbed his eyes again, and Louis frowned at him. It was quiet between them. Louis placed his hand on the back of Harry's shoulder, rubbing gentle circles there. "Want to make out?" Harry looked at him, his eyes bleary. "A handjob? A blowjob?"

"Louis, I'm really not in the mood. I'd rather you be serious right now, as opposed to making jokes. No form of sex is going to make me feel better." Louis nodded. He reached out, placing his hand on Harry's knee.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "Listen, I think you should talk to your father. Make it clear to him what you want and what your expectations are and vice versa. Maybe your father just...is stuck in some heteronormative mindset and maybe if you brought up the idea of not wanting a girlfriend, not saying you want a boyfriend to him, like, saying you don't want a girlfriend doesn't automatically mean you'd want a boyfriend, and just...god, I don't even know where I'm going with this." Harry started laughing softly. He smiled at Louis, placing his hand over top his. "I just...basically, just talk to your dad. I really think you should."

"Maybe I will. I'll think about it at least." Louis leaned across the space between them, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm still pissed at Phil. I'm pissed at the whole idea of my dad asking him to follow me."

"So you should talk to him about it." Louis urged.

"That is so much easier said than done." Louis and Harry watched Phil drive off. Harry shook his head to himself before putting the car in drive again and driving off as well. The drive back to Louis' house was relatively quiet. Harry was still fuming.

He pulled up to the curb in front of Louis' house, shifting the gear into park. Louis sighed contently and unbuckled his seat belt. He looked up at his house before looking back at Harry.  
"Well I enjoyed our afternoon, I'm sorry about the whole Phil thing, though."

"I'll get over it." Harry said waving him off. Louis just gave him a skeptical look before sighing. "And I'll see you tomorrow at 10." Louis smiled softly, nodding. He hated to think of Harry hurting.

"Do you want to come in for a little, or something?" He offered. "I don't want you to be alone if you're upset." Harry was sure he was about to start crying again, and he wasn't sure if that was because he was still upset, or touched by Louis's gesture, or a mixture of both. He nodded his head nonetheless, then turned the car off.

"I'd love that." Louis felt joyous. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. The second Harry was on the sidewalk next to him, he slipped his arm around his waist. Harry wrapped his arm back around Louis as well, and they walked into the empty house gleefully. They went up to Louis's room where they kicked off their shoes, crawled onto Louis's twin sized mattress, and took a nap, leaving all their cares and worries a world behind them.

A couple weeks later, Harry still hadn't talked to his father (or Phil) and Louis was just carrying on with his regular day routines. It was a Friday night, and he and Liam were hanging out in Liam's dorm, drinking. Liam was sitting on his futon, drinking rum and coke out of a chipped glass cup. Across from him sat Louis on the empty bed, drinking vodka and lemonade out of a water bottle. Each of them way passed the point of tipsy, at least four shots deep and that didn't count the shots in their mixes.

"I was thinking about signing up for a ballet class." Louis said aloud, and Liam burst out laughing, falling over on his side. Louis rolled his eyes at him, throwing the empty plastic jug of lemonade at him.

"Ow!" Louis started laughing now as Liam wrapped his hand around his arm.

"Don't say you didn't deserve it." Louis took a sip of his drink. "Like, ballet is so cool and it's so pretty and I want to do it."

"You want to wear tights and twirl around?"

"Yes, Liam, I do. Have you seen my ass and dick? I'd do great in tights." They both laughed boisterously before sighing contently.

"Has Harry ever seen your dick?" Louis laughed loudly again, practically choking on his own spit. 

"Yes, he's seen my dick shockingly. He gave me a blowjob and it was heaven. Absolute heaven. It was so cute because he was nervous, and I told him we didn't have to do it, but we did. I like giving him a blowjob more, though. I'd rather blow him than have him blow me. I love listening to him moan, and curse--god, he sounds so sexy cursing when he's all breathless and hot. I just want to climb him like a tree."

"All in due time."

"Just have to get married first." Liam laughed.

"Then you'll be a Prince too, right?" Louis just stared over at the wall, bringing his water bottle to his lips and taking a swig. He wiped his lips before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, would I? Are Harry and I even going to last long enough for marriage to be a real consideration?" He was still staring off at the wall. Liam stood up from the futon. He almost fell over and caught himself on the bed frame. He dusted himself off, took a sip of his coke, and walked over to the bed, sitting beside Louis. Louis turned and looked at him.

"Do you think that you two won't?" Louis shrugged.

"I don't know, that scares me. I'm young. I haven't even graduated yet. I don't know anything about being royalty; I mean, Harry tells me about some of the stuff he has to do, the duties he has to perform, but...how would that all change if I entered the picture? Would I have to do all that stuff too? I don't want to do that, I want to be a biologist."

"Louis, you're already in the picture. Plus you'd be rich, so who cares?"

"Um, I care. I care a lot. A hella lot."

"Did you just really use the word hella?"

"This is serious Liam, of course I did." They both locked eyes before laughing. "But seriously!" Louis exclaimed. "Sometimes I seriously wonder if we have a serious future, or if we're even going to last. I feel like we won't just because his life is so chaotic and he's so high class, and I'm not." Liam turned his entire body so that he was facing Louis. Louis just stared down at the floor despondently. He held his water bottle loosely in his lap.

"Louis," Liam said seriously. "You know damn well how unfair it would be to Harry to string him along in a relationship you're not even sure you see a future with. If you do not see a future with him, then you either need to break up with him, or simply talk to him. Have you ever asked him what he wants in his future? What he sees?"

"I mean, no." Liam laughed. 

"Then you should ask him about that. Be mature, have the talk with him. Like, the 'what are we talk', not the sex talk-talk." He was still laughing. Louis cracked up, leaning against Liam as they both laughed together. 

"How's your love life?" Liam shrugged.

"Like, there's this girl in my sociology class who I sit next to that I really like. We've been talking and we're studying together on Sunday for our test Monday. I think she likes me, and if it goes well then I might ask her out." Louis grinned, nudging him in the arm roughly.

"Good for you, putting yourself out there. Screw Sophia. No, like, don't screw her, like sex, I mean screw her." 

"Yeah, screw her. I don't need her."

"You don't. You don't need no one." 

"Yeah!" Liam raised his glass and Louis raised up his water bottle. They clinked them together before throwing their heads back and downing the last of their drinks.

"You know," Louis started, turning to Liam. "You should try men. They're great. Real top notch, and the best part about sex is that you don't have to worry about all that weird female anatomy, or fake orgasms."

"Um, Louis, you've been with girls before--"

"And how do you think I know about how confusing the vagina is? Does the clit even exist, or the g-spot? Or is it just another social construct?" 

"Pretty sure it's a myth." Louis nodded his head in agreement. He stood up off the bed, but then immediately fell back against it. Liam burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Louis laughed too, but stood back up, dusting himself off. 

"Now," He walked over to Liam's desk and dresser along the back wall. He placed the water bottle down where there was free space. He picked up the bottle of dragon fruit Bacardi, turning to Liam as he held it up. "Shots?" 

An hour later Liam was passed out on his futon with a garbage can beside his head. Louis was lying on the tile floor on his back, just staring up at the ceiling blankly. Eventually he moved, pulling out his phone and pulling up Harry's contact. He called him.

Harry didn't pick up, though. So Louis called him again, and again, and again. He answered the fourth call.

"Louis?" His voice was heavy with fatigue. Louis just smiled to himself.

"Hiiiiiiii Harry," Louis drawled out before laughing.

"Is everything all right? It's 2 in the morning."

"I'm great, a little drunk, but great. I'm also a little horny, and I'm hungry. I'm...horngry." He burst out into a fit of giggles, and Harry just remained sat up in his bed, an impartial expression on his face. "So let's go to Denny's, they're open 24/7, they have amazing chocolate lava cakes, I'm at Liam's dorm." Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Louis, it's 2 in the morning-"

"And? You said you wanted to be a regular young adult; well, this is what they do. They go get food at 2 in the morning." Louis exclaimed. "And...I can't drive because I'm six shots deep. Plus I don't have a car."

"Is Liam drunk? How are you getting home?"

"Walking, or just passing out here. Liam's passed the fuck out, think he blacked out." Harry sighed.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up-"

"Yay! I can't wait to see you—" That made Harry smile. "I'm at Liam's dorm, Jefferson Hall, just text when you're outside. I'll find ya."

"Can you even walk?"

"I can crawl." Louis joked snickering. Harry sighed.

"I'll try to get inside if I can." 

"Thanks, Haz, you're the best boyfriend ever." Harry just let out a grumpy groan in response before wishing him well and hanging up. Louis just dropped his phone beside his head before staring up at the ceiling again, waiting for Harry. 

It took Harry almost forty minutes to get dressed, down to his car, and drive all the way into town on campus. Then it took him another twenty minutes to find a parking lot to park in and walk the distance to Jefferson Hall. He got passed the first door, into a little foyer, but then the next door was locked. He groaned to himself and took out his phone. Louis didn't pick up his phone, and Harry worried Louis had passed out until he called him a second time and Louis picked up.

"Hi Harry." He greeted.

"I'm here. I'm in the little foyer leading into the lobby, but the door is locked. Can you walk out here?"

"I can surely try." He could hear Louis move, stumble, and curse as he moved around. Harry had sight of a door through the window, and a couple moments later he saw Louis stumble out of that door. He looked around, the phone still pressed to his ear, then locked eyes with Harry. "Oh hey, I see you!" They both hung up the phone. Louis walked over to the door and opened it, practically falling into Harry's arms.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to my car." Harry helped Louis walk outside and down the sidewalk before he just got fed up and piggybacked Louis to his car. He helped him into the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt for him before getting behind the wheel.

"So, Denny's? Thanks, you're the best." Harry laughed softly.

"Um, I think you just need to get home."

"No, no, I want food. I want Denny's. Please? It's fun going real late at night, that's when all the drunk party goers go. Kind of like me, except I'm not a party goer, I'm just drunk." Harry gave him an apprehensive look.

"Lou, you are too drunk, you can't even walk."

"Food will sober me up."

"I don't think it works like that." Louis scoffed, turning away from him.

"Oh, come on. We'll quick get chocolate lava cakes, then leave. In and out real quick." 

"Fine, real quick. Then you're going home." Louis clapped his hands together gleefully, chanting 'yay, yay, yay' to himself quietly as he turned towards the window. Harry just shook his head to himself and started the car. 

He drove them to Denny's, parking in a spot towards the entrance, facing a window. He turned off the car then glanced up at Louis, who was enamored by the bright lights it seemed. A moment later he turned to Harry.

"Can I give you a blowjob?" Harry just laughed.

"Louis, you're drunk. No. Plus we're in a Denny's parking lot."

"C'mon, I'm really good at them. Like, super good. You'll love it-"

"Another time." Harry said. "When you're sober." He reached over and undid Louis's seat belt. Louis opened his door and ran out of the car, up to the entrance. Harry was surprised Louis was oriented enough to run. He quickly left the car and hurried after him. 

"Table for two." Louis was saying to the host as Harry entered the restaurant. The host nodded, grabbing two menus then walking out from behind the counter.

"Follow me." They followed him to a booth in the back corner. He set the menus down, and Louis pulled Harry onto the same side of the booth he was on. They were shoulder to shoulder.  
"You have to not act drunk." Harry told him.

"I bet you the waiter dude couldn't even tell." Louis said loudly, and Harry brought his finger up to Louis's lips.

"You have to be quieter too. You're practically shouting." Louis just rolled his eyes and shoved Harry's hand away. A waitress wearing all black with ink black hair and eyes to match approached their booth.

"Hi, I'll be your waitress for this evening, can I get you two something to drink?" She asked apathetically.

"How about this man right here, he's a tall glass of water." Louis said slapping Harry in the arm roughly. Harry flinched, wrapping his hand round his bicep then giving Louis a stern look. "He's the Prince. And my boyfriend. My boyfriend is the Prince." Louis exclaimed to the waitress. 

"We'll just have two waters." Harry said hastily. The waitress just nodded her head, seemingly unfazed by the truth Louis had just spilled, and walked off. Once she was out of ear shot, Harry turned back to Louis.

"Louis, I swear to God, we will leave right now if you're going to act this way and say things like that." 

"Say things like what?"

"That I'm the prince and that the prince is your boyfriend." Harry whispered back fiercely. "You cannot say that."

"Fine, I won't." Louis shrugged carelessly, and Harry just took a deep breath, turning to glance around at the other tables. Luckily it was pretty dead. 

The waitress returned with their glasses of water and placed them down. She pulled out her notepad and asked them what they wanted to order. 

"Just two chocolate lava cakes please. That's all." Harry requested kindly. She nodded before placing her notepad back in her apron. Just as she turned to walk away, Louis spoke up.

"Oh, and by the way," She turned back to the table. "I wasn't supposed to tell you about that prince stuff." Harry kicked him under the table. "So if you could keep it hushedy hush hush." She just nodded before walking away again. 

"Louis, what on earth did I just tell you, like, two minutes ago?"

"Hey, I was telling her not to tell anyone. She said she wouldn't."

"She literally didn't say anything, she just nodded her head then walked off. Don't say another word." And Louis didn't say another word about it...to the waitress at least. 30 minutes later they were back up at the front with the host, paying their bill. Harry had inserted his card into the chip reader, and Louis was leaning up against the counter beside him. 

"Oh, and if the waitress mentions anything about the prince having a boyfriend, she's totally lying and making it up."

"Louis, I swear to god, shut up about the goddamn prince." Harry snapped, ripping his card out of the insert and shoving it into his pocket. The host just forced an awkward smile, ripping off the receipt.

"Do you want your receipt?" Harry shook his head. The host wished them a good night, and Harry grabbed Louis' arm, dragging him out to the car. Louis ripped his arm from his grip when they parted to get into the car. At least Louis could buckle himself now. He sat back and watched Harry who glared out the windshield. 

"Louis, I don't care if you're drunk, but you can't just blurt out that I'm the Prince and your boyfriend. Do you even realize what you're doing? What your jeopardizing?"

"So sorry I wanted to tell people you were my boyfriend." Louis replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turned away from Harry.

"You can do that, just don't tell them that I'm the Prince, or that the Prince is your boyfriend. Do I really need to tell you that?" Harry exclaimed trying to look at Louis, who was staring out the window with his arms crossed tightly.

"Well I am so sorry that I want to tell people about you. It'd be nice if I didn't have to censor myself, or keep it some big secret, or call you Edward when we're around people. Your name is Harry, Harry. Why can't you just be normal?" Harry's jaw dropped open a bit, and he felt his throat tighten. Louis covered his hand over his mouth, appalled such a phrase even came out of his mouth.

"I ask myself that every day." Harry simply replied. "And I pray and pray and pray that one day I'll just wake up in a regular house in a neighborhood where no one will know me, but I won't. And I can't change that. I simply can't."

"I didn't mean that how it sounded."

"I understand. Me being a prince is very...overwhelming at times, I bet. And to think about our future and what it would entail must only raise even more questions and worries." Louis nodded.

"Sometimes I don't think we have a future." Harry felt like he actually had the wind knocked out of him. He tried to mask his hurt from his expression, but it was obvious. He furrowed his eyebrows at him. He wasn't even sure if he could talk, he was sure his throat was closing.

"You don't...you don't actually mean that, do you?" He asked him softly, not even able to speak anything above a whisper.

"No, no, I meant, like, I do see one but sometimes I feel like it just won't work out, you know?"

"No, I really don't. All I know is that my boyfriend just told me he doesn't think we have a future, and I'm quite honestly really hurt by that. What are we doing here then if you don't see us having a future, or if you do that it won't work out? That's basically the same thing, Louis."

"I was just...just being honest. I mean, c'mon, have you never thought that?" Harry nodded.

"I haven't, actually. Believe it or not." 

"So what? You actually see us staying together? Eventually getting married in the way, way future?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess. I am not dating for fun here, Louis. My end goal is marriage and right now I see us staying together. Do you...do you really not see us staying together?" Louis was quiet. He glanced out the window again before looking back at Harry.

"I mean, I do, but I feel like we're going to inevitably break up-"

“So you don't see us staying together." 

“It's just your life is so chaotic compared to mine, and you're so high class. You're a motherfucking prince, and you can say you don't want that influencing anything, but it does. It does, Harry, so you're just going to have to accept that. There is a huge difference between dating you, and if I were to be dating just another college guy or girl. Your father is the fucking King of our entire country, and you're all rich, and wear fancy suits, and go to...the changing of the guard ceremonies, whatever the fuck that is, and...I just don't fit in with all that. I don't fit in with any of it. And so, you know, I love being with you, I really do. You make me so happy, and I love every moment we spend together, but...what if your father doesn't approve? Or what if he does? What if we get married, do I become a prince then too? A king? I can't do that. I can't be royalty, I am not royalty. I want to be a biologist. I want to walk dogs at the humane society. I want...I want to take a fucking ballet class, but I feel like I wouldn't be able to do any of that because you make it sound like being royalty is a prison. Just...the way you talk about it all makes me not want to be a part of that. So that's why I feel like we won't last in the future, because I don't want to be royalty, or anything, but it's not just something you can up and leave, and I would never ask you to do anything like that." 

Harry's throat was so tight he couldn't even speak. And his eyes were so blurry from tears that he couldn't even blink, or else they'd fall. He tried to clear his throat, but that just made it harder to breathe. He faced forward, his hand gripping the gear so tightly his knuckles were white. He picked up the keys and started the car, and when he did blink the tears just dropped down his face.

"I'm just going to take you home now." He whispered hoarsely. Louis bit the inside of his cheek. He sat back, watching the bursts of light from the street lamps as Harry drove closer and closer to his head. It felt like the longest car ride ever, but Harry still waited until Louis was inside his house to pull back onto the street, and drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week and both Louis and Harry were being stubborn and not even reaching out to each other to talk. Maybe it was because Harry still felt very hurt, or because the whole night was still foggy to Louis, or maybe they both wanted to hold on to that little sliver of paradise they had left.

Louis drudged his way through his days. He just went to his classes then home, spending the remainder of his day in bed, or doing chores he hadn't a say in. He hadn't even talked to Liam about it. He had mentioned they had an argument but left it at that and did not elaborate.

Harry barely left his room. He only left to eat and that was it. He wouldn't leave for any other reason. And that wasn't typically seen as abnormal for him. He just laid in bed, contemplating everything Louis had said over and over again, thinking of how this was the end for them, but then thinking about how it wasn't, and they could persevere through.

Phil sensed something was wrong, so one afternoon he approached Harry's bedroom door. He knocked on it lightly, and it wasn't until after four minutes Harry was opening it. He was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and his hair looked oily. It looked like he hadn't showered in days--and he hadn't. He looked down at Philip tiredly. Philip offered him a sincere smile, his hands folded behind his back.

"How are you doing, sir?"

"Dandy."

"You haven't left your room in a few days." Harry rolled his eyes. He exhaled softly then rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe I have, you just haven't realized it." Phil laughed softly.

"If that's what you want me to believe, then so be it." Harry just stared at him before sighing again. "Trouble in paradise?" Harry groaned, turning around and walking away from the door. Phil stuck his arm in before Harry could shut it, and slipped inside.

"I don't believe I invited you in."

"Well, that's too bad." Philip said closing it. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, looking over at Phil. His eyes glinted in the sunlight brightening the room "What's got you down? Don't say nothing because you and I both know that's not true. You can say you don't want to talk about, but you can't say it's nothing." Harry just nodded slightly, tears watering his eyes.

"He...he said he doesn't think we have a future, and that if we did he doesn't want to be royalty because I make it sound like a prison." He rubbed his eyes, refusing to even let them fall, and turned away from Phil. "And...now I don't know where we stand. He just...he really hurt me by saying that. I mean, if he doesn't think we have a future then why are we even together?" Phil smiled softly, walking over to the bed and taking a seat beside Harry.

"Ah, young love." He sighed contently. "What happened leading up to that?"

"He called me drunk, and so I went to pick him up because he wasn't home and he doesn't have a car, and then he wanted to go to Denny's so we went and he kept trying to tell the waiter that the prince was his boyfriend, and so then after we left I was trying to tell him that he can't do that, and then he said how he didn't want to have to censor himself and wanted to be able to tell people, and then he said, 'why can't you just be normal?'. He actually said that to me. And I told him that I wished I could be, and how I know that me being a prince must raise some worries and all, and then he said that sometimes he didn't think we had a future. Then he changed it to that he does see us having a future, but then we won't make it which is basically the same thing. So...then we just kind of fought about it, then he went on this big rant about how my life is much more chaotic that his, and how my dads the King, and I'm a Prince, and how he doesn't fit in with all that, and then brought up that idea of my father not being accepting, or that if he is what would happen if we ever got married, and then went on to say how he wouldn't want to be royalty because he just wants to be a biologist and I make it sound so horrible he doesn't want to be a part of it, so that's why he doesn't think we'd last. And now...now I am just sad, and I feel like I'm never going to meet anyone-"

"Harry, you're still so young, there are going to be plenty of other...guys out there-"

"No, Phil, I really don't think there will be. At least, none that will mean anything to me. Louis...I just...I love him, I really do. And I feel like it's my fault he feels the way he does. I mean, it makes sense he wouldn't want to get thrown in to this...this lifestyle, being royalty, everything holding a title entails, I don't even know if I want that. I don't, I actually don't, I just want to be a normal fucking guy living a normal fucking life, not having to worry about all this shit. I let everyone's thoughts and feelings influence my decisions and the things I do, I don't even think about myself or the things I want, and Louis was my one thing, really. Because with him I was just a regular guy, I didn't have to worry about anything, I just got to relax and have fun, and I just...I don't want to lose that because I'm a goddamn prince." Phil took a deep breath, letting what Harry had said resonate with him before thinking of a response.

"Well," started Phil. "I hate to break it to you, but...you can't just walk away from your title and duties as a prince. And...even if you could, your history will follow you forever, no matter how deeply you try to bury it or run away from it." Harry sniffled. He rubbed his eyes again. "But, that's not to say one can't grow...accustomed, so to say, to it." He turned to Phil. "You've been keeping Louis completely separated from your...work and family life. He has no idea the kind of things you do, what your family members are like, etcetera. Aside from the things you've mentioned that made it sound like a prison." Phil nudged him in the arm with his elbow. "Talk to your father, he might surprise you. Bring Louis around more, introduce him around, bring him to events, get him submersed within this lifestyle. See how he reacts, how he feels about it, it might change his perspective on things. Of course, I can understand how keeping a relationship completely secret would raise questions about its future." Harry nodded. "And coming out to your father does not mean coming out to everyone. Also, if you aren't ready to come out to him, then you wait until the time is right, and if Louis can't wait for that then it's his loss."

"Thank you, Philip." Phil smiled. "I appreciate it." Harry smiled back at him kindly. Philip stood up from the bed and took a step forward, turning to face Harry.

"Anytime, sir. Now, you should get out of your room and go do something, like talk to Louis." Harry just sighed loudly. Phil laughed softly, turning around and retreating back to the door. "Have a good day."

"You too." With that said, Philip opened the door and stepped back out into the hallway. Harry flopped down on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He didn't get up immediately, he still lounged around in his bed lazily, dozing, looking at his phone, and just lying there.

Eventually he got out of bed and took a much needed shower. He didn't go and see Louis that day, though. It was a Monday, and Harry knew Monday was one of Louis's busiest days. He started classes at noon and didn't end the day until 7, and that gave him more time to think about what he was going to say to him.

It was a Tuesday afternoon. Harry had parked along the curb in front of Louis's house and walked up to the door, knocking on it. There wasn't an answer, and after a couple more knocks with no answer, he turned away from the door defeated then sat down on the top front step. He could wait for a little bit. He stretched out his legs and looked up the clear Louis sky. His heart was already racing, and Louis wasn't even there.

Harry didn't have a plan on how long he was going to wait--what if Louis's stepmother or sisters showed up before him? He just sat out there, day dreaming and soaking in the suns rays. He glanced around the neighborhood and sat up promptly at the sight of Louis walking down the sidewalk. He quickly ascended to his feet, dusting off his hands by rubbing them on his thighs.

Louis noticed Harry standing at the doorstep and broke out into a cold sweat. His heart jumped to his throat, and he even double checked his phone to see if he had missed a text from Harry telling him he was coming over. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to see him. He cleared his throat. When he got to the white fence he paused outside of it instead of opening it and stepping onto the yard.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been waiting?" Harry shrugged, stilling standing in front of the door.

"I don't know, I lost track of time." Louis looked away from, staring down at the grass and bushes. "I came to talk to you, if you'd let me." Louis swallowed thickly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean, I guess. You came all this way." He unlatched the gate and stepped into the yard, closing it behind him. "Want to come inside?" Harry nodded. He stepped down, away from the door, and Louis walked up to it. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it, pushing open the door. They walked inside, and Harry anticipated them staying in the living room, but when Louis started up the stairs he didn't hesitate to follow him.

They went to Louis's room. Harry closed the door behind him, and Louis stood in front his desk with his hands behind his back, holding onto the back of his chair. Harry rubbed his hands together before taking a deep breath.

"I didn't know you were coming over, so I'm not really sure what to say except for that I'm sorry about last week when I was drunk and just...being an idiot." Harry just nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry I ever made it sound like being royalty was like being in prison. It's honestly...it's not that bad, it just gets tiring. And I understand that it's probably something you wouldn't ever want to be a part of because there's just so much complexity to it and my life can be seen as chaotic, but...I want to bring you around more." Louis let go of the chair and crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows at Harry.

"What do you mean bring me around more?"

"I mean that I don't want you to be a secret anymore, if you were to want that as well. And I don't mean to the public, or anything, I just mean around the castle. Like, I could introduce to some people there, just bring you around more often so you could become more familiar with it all, so you're not just some outsider."

"Like, just bring me to the castle?"

"Yeah, and maybe different events, if you'd be up for it. I just...what I want is for you to meet some of the people I'm friends with and work with, and I want to bring you to events like changing of the guard, or an Investiture ceremony, or even just dinner there occasionally so you kinda get, like, submersed within my life. And then you could see how you react to it; see how you feel, if your perspective changes at all about our future. I just...you've shared so much of your personal life with me, let me return the favor." Louis just blinked at him. He kept glancing back and forth from Harry to different objects around his room. "Is that something you might like to do? Please say yes." Harry pleaded softly.

"But what about your dad?" Louis asked, and a little sliver of hope colored Harry's heart golden.

"I want to come out to him, I plan to soon. I'm scared, though. I'm really fucking scared, but...you mean more to me than his personal opinion about love, and if he isn't going accept the only boy who brings me pure and genuine happiness then screw him. I don't need that kind of negativity in my life. And...and whatever happens happens. I just want us to be together. I've never wanted anything more." A slow smile spread across Louis's lips, making some of the tension release from Harry's body. He smiled back at him.

"You've grown so much from when we first met, it's beautiful." Harry blushed. He bit back his smile and looked away shyly. "I think that sounds like a good idea." Louis continued. "And will definitely help. It was just...all so terrifying to think about, it still is, everyone you know is so powerful and proper, and probably have a lot of expectations of who you should be with and...and I just feel like I won't meet those. What if your father is accepting, but still doesn't like me? I don't want you to have to...to have to make some decision like your family or me, I feel like that would only make you resentful towards me, and I don't want to be the one to mess everything up and ruin life. I don't know how everything works! Is everyone expecting you to be with a girl? Are you going to get disowned or shunned because of me?" Harry laughed softly and shook his head. Louis frowned at him.

"Hun," started Harry. "Don't think you're going to ruin my life when I'll never be able to thank you enough for bringing so much warmth and happiness into it." Louis smiled bashfully. "Like, I really do not give two shits about what anyone is going to think about us. They're just going to have to get used to the idea that I am homosexual and have literally zero interest in women at all. I don't think I'll get disowned or shunned, and I also don't think my father won't like you; how could he not?"

"Hmph," Louis huffed, crossing his arms. "Well I'm still going to feel nervous about all that until I meet him and everyone else."

"Okay." Louis uncrossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Well are you gonna get over here or what?" Harry laughed, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I'm content right here." Louis huffed again, stomping over to Harry before throwing his arms around him and tucking his chin over Harry's shoulder. Harry hugged him back tightly, turning his face into Louis' neck.

"God I missed you so much." Louis whispered quietly.

"I missed you too." Harry inhaled deeply, catching the faints whiff of Louis's cologne. "You smell like home."

"You smell like coconut." Harry grinned.

"That's my new shampoo." Louis started laughing. He pulled his head back from Harrys shoulder and looked up at him. He moved his hand from Harry's shoulder up to his cheek, brushing his thumb against his skin. He leaned in and kissed him, pulling him as close as he could.

Harry wrapped his arms back around Louis tightly. He was backed up to the edge of the bed. When the back of his knees hit the mattress edge, Louis pulled away then guided Harry to sit down. Louis kept his hands on Harry's shoulders, grinning down at him. Louis straddled his lap, pulling Harry into a hug before they both toppled over against the mattress. They both laughed together infectiously.

"Ooh, guess what?"

"What?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Guess."

"It could literally be anything, we're going to be here all day. Just tell me." Harry said in amusement. Louis laughed, smiling happily.

"Fine, guess who put in an application to adopt Rodney from the shelter two weeks ago." Harry's face lit up with excitement and he sat up quickly.

"Wait, you? You did and you're just now telling me?" Louis nodded.

"And guess who gets to adopt him? That's right. Me."

"Louis, that's fantastic! Congratulations!" He reached out, pulling Louis in for a big hug. Louis was smiling so hard his face hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you did that?"

"Because I didn't think they were actually going to choose me and I didn't want to hype you up, or get myself excited, only to be let down." Louis told him softly.

"What'd your stepmom say when you told her?"

"Nothing because I haven't told her." Louis replied before laughing. "I mean, I'll just say I found him on the street and am going to make lost posters. Plus, I want to move out soon anyway so it shouldn't be too big of a deal. Who could say no to him?"

"He was very cute, but not as cute as Chippy."

"Well now you're not allowed to ever pet Rodney since you just insulted him." Harry just laughed, resting back down on the mattress again.

"When do you bring him home?"

"Um," Louis hummed as he thought for a moment. "I think the 26th. He's getting neutered in, like, three days, then he has to heal, and then I can go pick him up and bring him home." Louis smiled. "Want to go to PetSmart with me on Thursday? I get off work at 6."

"I have a meeting about the Commonwealth reception on Sunday."

"How about Friday? My last class is at four, and I don't work."

"Sure thing, workin' boy." Louis, laying on his side, reached out and slugged Harry in the shoulder. "Gotten paid yet?" Louis scoffed.

"It hasn't even been two weeks, plus your pay check is for the previous two weeks you've worked. I won't be getting a decent paycheck for, like, almost a month." Harry rose his eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I'm almost afraid to ask, but how do you have money if you haven't been working for the past three years almost?"

"Well, lover boy, if you must know, I have savings from when I worked in high school and some money from my dads life insurance." Harry just gave him a solemn look, nodding his head. He sighed contently, gazing at Louis the way he would gaze at the stars. He just admired Louis's face, Louis's beauty. He loved the little freckles on his face, the way they created their own constellations, like he was truly made of the stars. He also loved the color variations of his hair, that within his head of dark brown hair there were some golden strands when they hit the light just right. "I met with my advisor last week to talk about the classes I'm going to take next semester, and guess who's taking Ballet 1? Me." Louis said, staring back at him intently.

"Oh yay, you'll have to show me all the ballet moves you learn." Louis smiled happily, his eyes crinkling as he did so, endearing Harry. "Has your passport come in?" Louis groaned loudly, making Harry laugh.

"It hasn't been six weeks yet, you have to be patient, Harold." Louis turned up on his side, leaning on his forearm. He reached out his other hand and laid it on Harry's chest, using his fingers to fidget with the buttons of his shirt. Harry admired him.

"Well June is going to be here before you know it, and I want to start planning."

"Well we already set it to a week in the Maldives, isn't that enough?" Harry simply laughed, shaking his head.

"What week?" He teased.

"We can figure that out on May 14th, 3:16 pm, when I'm done with my finals."

"That's in three weeks." Louis nodded, grinning down at him.

"I know, my studies need my undivided attention right now. Also, my psychology presentation is this Friday and I feel so unprepared."

"The one about the journal article?" Louis nodded.

"Yeah, we made our poster in PowerPoint and our instructor is going to print them off, but what if ours is messed up? Or what if I mess up presenting? What if someone asks me a question I don't know the answer to?" Harry reached up, placing his hand over top Louis's.

"I am sure your presentation is going to go better than you're anticipating. You're very intelligent and hard working, and hopefully if something did go wrong with the poster your instructor would cut you some slack. I think you're going to do amazing."

"You're so sweet and optimistic. I'm probably going to blank out and completely forget about what I'm supposed to say."

"Oh, Louis." Harry teased squeezing his hand. "It's going to go all right." Louis just huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Let's nap. I'm tired and want to cuddle." They both stood up from the bed. While Louis pulled back his sheets, Harry removed his jacket and draped it over the back of Louis's desk chair. Louis climbed on top of the bed on his knees then pulled off his shirt, wriggled out of his jeans, and threw those both to the floor. Harry laughed softly when Louis simply raised his eyebrows at him, waving his hand at him. Harry removed his shirt and pants as well. With their clothes scattered on the floor, Harry walked over to Louis's window and pulled the blinds shut, cloaking the room in darkness. Louis nestled down on his back, and a moment later Harry joined him.

Harry laid down on his back, and Louis turned over on his stomach, nestling up to Harry as he wrapped his arm around his stomach. Harry stretched his arm out around Louis, tangling his fingers in his hair. Louis smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's chest.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"About anything you want."

"Okay...well, I actually have a question I want to ask you, so we can talk together." Louis's heart jumped to his throat, but he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"What do you need to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask if you had any tips of coming out." Louis broke out into a big grin. He lifted his head up, letting out a long 'aww' before sighing contently.

"Really?"

"Why would I be joking?" Harry retorted and they both laughed.

"Well, lets see," Louis thought for a moment. "I guess, my tips would be to make sure that this is something you're ready for, like I feel like you shouldn't have any doubt about it. And you should do it when you and your father aren't busy, so you can both focus on the conversation and all. You know? You don't want to tell him when he's busy and just have him brush it off. And, like, do it in a private place, where you won't be interrupted. And...have a general idea of what you want to tell him, what you want him to know. And, to end on a pessimistic note, always hope for the best but expect the worst." Harry took in every word Louis said and began to formulate how and when he would approach his father.

"Will you come up to the castle with me?" He asked Louis. "I don't mean be in the room with me when I tell him, just..come up to the castle the day I plan to do it and, like, wait in my room or something. Just...because I'll probably chicken out if you aren't there, and I want to be with you after to talk about it." Louis smiled, laying his head back down on Harry's chest. He smiled up at him.

"Of course I will." Harry felt a lot more relaxed. "Any idea on when?"

"I want to do it soon. Like, within this week."

"Well, you give me a day and I will definitely be there to support you."

"You're the best." Louis grinned not-so humbly.

"I know." Harry smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Louis's forehead. Louis sighed happily, nestling against Harry and closing his eyes. And they slept peacefully, until Louis's stepmom and sisters came back. Harry left through Louis's window and Louis was left with the fun task of setting the table for dinner, then being the one to clear the table and clean the dishes and kitchen. Nothing could tear him down, though, because his happiness and excitement for Harry was stronger than that.

At the end of the week, Louis was in Harry's room lying on his bed. It was Friday night. Louis and Harry were cuddling together in Harry's bed. Harry was spooning Louis, holding onto him tightly. Louis knew Harry was nervous about coming out to his father, and he was doing everything he could to help him feel better about it.

"I'm just so nervous, I don't know how he's going to take it."

"Well, however he does, I'll be here in your room waiting for you ready to support you, and talk to you, and beat your dad's ass if he's an asshole about it." Harry laughed softly, and Louis loved how warm his breath felt against his skin.

"You're so sweet."

"I know." Harry laughed again. Louis just smiled to himself, sighing contently. "I'm optimistic it will go well."

"Good, because I'm not."

"It's going to go just fine, love." Harry exhaled deeply before pressing a kiss to the top of Louis' shoulder.

"I'm really hoping it does."

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Harry held him just a little tighter because all he needed was just to be close to Louis. God, Harry just wanted to melt into him, making them one with each other, bodies and souls intertwined. He wasn't even sure how to put his feelings into words, he felt so strongly he was beginning to think there simply weren't any words in existence yet to describe them.

Eventually they fell asleep. Well, Louis was asleep, Harry was too nervous about tomorrow to sleep. He was sure Louis was sound asleep by the sound of his even, deep breathing. To distract him from his own case of insomnia, he started to trace out words and patterns across Louis's bare back, as he was slumbering on his side right next to him. Harry laid on his side as well as he brushed his finger across Louis's skin.

He traced out a drawing of a sun against Louis' velvety skin, then he traced a flower because Louis was a flower, and Harry wanted to be the sun, and earth, and water that helped him prosper. After that he traced a little house with a sun. Then he started tracing Louis's name out, wanting to touch every inch of his body with the sole purpose of learning all of him. After Louis's name, he started to trace out his own name, Harry. Then without even thinking, or maybe he had been thinking about it the whole time, he traced out the words "I love you" against Louis's back. He traced it in print, in cursive, in big letters, in small letters, he traced those words across Louis's back so many times they were practically branded into Louis' skin.

Harry let his hand rest against the bed before sighing to himself. He turned over on his back and closed his eyes. Then he turned over on his other side, so that his back was to Louis. He couldn't seem to get comfortable. He took a deep breath, playing over various made up scenarios in his head involving him and Louis. He felt the bed move as Louis shifted around. It was quiet, serene, there was nothing to be heard other than sound of each other's breathing. Harry was startled when Louis curled up against him, wrapping an arm around his chest and nestling the side of his face against the back of Harry's shoulder. Harry placed his arm gently over top Louis's.

"I love you too." Harry felt his chest tighten. He drew in a deep breath and held it, while warm tears watered his eyes. He wasn't even sure how to respond, he was speechless. If he had known Louis was awake he wouldn't have traced out the words 'I love you' against his back, primarily because neither of them had said it yet! "Did you hear me?" Louis asked softly.

Harry nodded his head, with happy tears already rolling down his face. He squeezed Louis' arm, trying to clear, or loosen, his tight throat so he could say something without choking. Louis lifted his head away from Harry's shoulder, trying to look down at his face.

"Why aren't you saying or doing anything?"

"Because I'll cry." Harry choked out. Louis smiled. He hefted himself up and rolled over Harry, eliciting a fit of laughter from them both as Louis landed himself in front of him.

"Why are you crying?" Harry just swallowed thickly. He reached out and took Louis' hand, bringing it to his lips so he could kiss the top of it.

"Because I never thought anyone would fall in love with me." He said. "I never thought I would actually meet a guy, mainly because I just always anticipated staying in the closet and just...getting married to some girl my father would eventually set me up with. But...that didn't happen. I met you and I fell in love with you and I'm going to come out. And it feels really good."

"I am so happy that you're happy." Louis smiled at him. "I can't imagine growing up and just accepting the idea that you'll never get to express who you truly are ever, that's so sad."

"But you changed all that and I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. It even feels weird to say that out loud now, I wasn't planning on saying it yet. You were supposed to be asleep."

"Well I couldn't just lie there and not say anything, I've been waiting to say this since, like, two months ago."

"You knew you loved me two months ago?" Harry asked softy. Louis laughed, nodding.

"Um, yeah, I've been in love with you for a while now." Harry leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Louis's eyes fluttered shut, and he lifted his hand to Harry's cheek as he kissed him back.

"With your love," said Harry, pulling away their kiss. "I know I'll always be safe." And Louis just wanted to cry with happiness. He didn't say anything in response, he only leaned in to kiss Harry again. And they might've spent the next few minutes, or longer, making out before finally settling down to sleep...again.

The next day, it was 12:55 and Louis was sitting up on the bed while Harry paced around his room anxiously. Louis watched him with a smile, he looked so cute.

"He's probably in the library now--well, he is, he always is on Saturday's from noon to three." He looked at Louis, pacing over from the entrance to the bathroom back towards the bed. "My heart is beating a million times per minute it seems, is this what a heart attack feels like? My god, I'm faint." He dropped down on the edge of the bed, and Louis crawled up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's normal to be nervous, this is a big thing. But I believe in you, I know you can do this." Harry took a deep breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You're right. I can." He stood back up and marched over to his bedroom door, hesitating. Louis got up off the bed and went over to him.

"You can." He repeated. He turned Harry around then kissed him promptly. "I love you, and I believe in you." Harry smiled down at him humbly. "And I'll be waiting right here to hear all about it." Harry nodded.

"I can do this." He repeated to himself. Louis gave him one last reassuring look before Harry was opening his door and slipping through the crack. Louis sighed deeply then turned around and went back to the bed.

Harry walked down the hallway with his hand folded behind his back. He stopped and paused at least four different times on his way to the library and considered just going back to his room and abandoning coming out altogether. But he found courage and made it to the library, constantly replaying all he planned to say to his father.

He peered in the glass doors, and sure enough there his father was, seated in a large leather chair by a tall window, a book in his hands. He entered the room. His father didn't even look up from his book, and Harry wasn't sure if that was because he hadn't noticed him, or if because he was ignoring him. Harry cleared his throat. His dad glanced up at him and smiled. He nodded his head, closing his book then placing it down.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" He turned towards Harry, the leather of the chair squeaking as he twisted. Harry swallowed thickly, stepping further in. He hesitated on whether or not to take a seat, bending his legs to sit in the nearby chair, but then freezing and standing up straight again. His father chuckled. "Sit why don't you." So Harry sat.

"I'm doing well, and you?"

"Peachy, I was just catching up with the newest Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child book."

"That sounds nice." Harry replied stiffly. He pulled at his collar, shifting around in his chair uncomfortably—he just couldn't find a good sitting position. His heart was pounding in his ears and all he could focus on was the feeling of his heart beating in his chest. He was so warm he wanted to rip off all his clothes and just lay on the cool, wooden floor.

"Yes." His father nodded. "Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Harry cleared his throat, and his dad furrowed his eyebrows at him. "It's a conversation we probably should've had a long time ago, but in the past I was too scared and immature to ever carry it out."

"Well what is it you need to talk to me about?" Harry took a deep breath. He clenched and unclenched his fists; his palms were so sweaty and his heart beat violently against his rib cage.

"You always get on me about dating, and putting myself out there, and finding a girlfriend, but you never asked me if that's what I wanted. You only thought about what you wanted, and assumed we shared the same desires."

"Oh." His father looked pleasantly surprised. He had yet to show any signs of anger or hostility. "I guess you are right, I had just made the assumption that what you wanted was a woman to share your life with." Harry nodded.

"Yes, but...that's not the case. That's not what I want. I don't want a girlfriend."

"What do you want? If anyone at all." Harry swallowed thickly.

"Growing up I never got the butterflies and thrills of fussing over girls like other guys around me. And I just couldn't ever picture myself falling in love with a girl, or having a future with one. Whenever I thought about my future I always pictured it with another man." Harry's father still looked impartial, neither mad nor really glad. "So, I'm gay. I am not attracted to women, which is why I've been so hesitant all these years in ever pursuing one and all. I...I like men, and I actually have a boyfriend, someone I've been in a committed relationship with for over seven months now." His father's eyes widened.

"Well I'm so glad to hear that." Harry felt his heartbeat slow down, and the clammy heat that had taken his body captive had lifted.

"You are?"

"I am." His dad smiled. "I apologize for my close mindedness, it never occurred to me that your reluctance in searching for a girlfriend had to do with your sexual orientation, and not you just being a stubborn adolescent." Harry smiled at his father's teasing tone. "And I apologize for never taking into consideration what it is you wanted, but rather assuming. I'm also sorry if I ever made you feel like I wouldn't be okay with you being attracted to other men, or having a boyfriend. All I want for you if to be happy, and to have someone by your side. God knows how much I miss your mother, and to walk these halls alone is heart wrenching. I just want you to be happy, and to be ready when the time comes to take my place." Harry forced an awkward smile.

"Yes, well...I would like for you to meet him. And I'd like to start bringing him around more, to various events and such so he can begin to understand, you know, our lifestyle and all. Keeping him a complete secret hasn't exactly been the easiest on our relationship." Harry pulled at his collar again before eventually just unbuttoning the top few buttons. "And I accept your apology and forgive you. I was nervous and frightened you wouldn't be accepting."

"I would love to meet him. Tell me about him."

"Well, is name is Louis, he's 22, he attends the university and is majoring in Biology. We actually met at that masquerade ball you had a while ago. Remember how you were mad at me for skipping it? Well, I was with him on the east balcony." His dad smiled. "He's very kind, and funny, and head strong, and I love spending my time with him."

"So it worked." Harry managed a small smile, shaking his head.

"I mean, I guess technically, but not the way you had wanted it to."

"All I wanted was for you to meet someone that night, and you did. I'm a genius." Harry laughed softly.

"Okay, dad, if that's what you want to believe." His dad smiled back at him.

"Well, from all that you've shared, I cannot wait to meet him. When will that be?"

"Um, I don't know, how about tomorrow? I could bring him up." He nodded.

"Sounds perfect. Bring him to dinner."

"I'll have to see if he's able to." Harry said. "He lives with his stepmother and two stepsisters, and always has to set their dinner table then clean the dishes once they're done."

"Well, if he's able to make it I'd love for him to join us." Harry smiled softly, nodding his head.

"I'll let you know."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Philip does, actually. Because I caught him following me around, like, a month ago. Actually, it was Louis who noticed it. Phil said you had asked him to follow me around to see what I was doing, which was completely inappropriate and disrespectful towards me as an adult. I am 24, dad." His dad pursed his lips together, nodding his head as he glanced at the floor.

"I am sorry about that." He said sincerely. "By no means can I justify that. It's just, you had been disappearing from the castle a lot and I was worried about you. I should have simply approached you and expressed my concern."

"It would've been a lot more appreciated." Harry took a deep breath, sighing softly as he looked over at his dad.

"Well, I appreciate you sharing this with me, and I want you to know that you have my full support. I cannot wait to meet Louis." Harry smiled happily, nodding his head as he stood up.

"I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you as well. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too." His dad replied contently.

"Well," Harry said taking a step back. "I better be going, I'll leave you to your reading." His father simply nodded, and before he would even have the chance to say anything, Harry was turning around and leaving the library.

He wasted no time running back to his bedroom to share the good news with Louis. When he entered the room, Louis sat up from the bed eagerly. Harry smiled giddily and hurried over to the bed, kneeling down on it.

"He was accepting, he supports me!" Harry exclaimed joyously.

"Harry, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" They threw their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Louis kissed him happily before smiling up at him. "Tell me about it, what'd he all say?"

"He said he was sorry he was close minded and never thought my reluctance in finding a girlfriend had to do with my sexual orientation. And he apologized for never asking me what I wanted, and just assuming we wanted the same things for me, and he said he didn't care who I was with, he just wants me to be happy and have someone with me when I take over for him. And he asked about you and said that he wants to meet you. He wants you to have dinner with us tomorrow." Louis's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, are you joking? He wants me to have dinner with you guys?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he asked when he could meet you, and I said I could bring you up tomorrow, and he said 'perfect, bring him to dinner'. So, if you can, you should come to dinner. We eat at 7:30."

"Wow, okay, well, I'll have to see when my stepmom is planning on having dinner. She usually has dinner a bit earlier, but sometimes it takes me awhile to finish all the cleaning."

"I can have the time changed to 8 if you'd like."

"Okay, yeah. Just to be safe." Harry nodded, smiling down at him. He sat down on the bed, and Louis sat down across from him. He smiled back at him because Harry just looked so happy and so cute. "I really am happy for you. I'm so glad he was supportive."

"Me too. I literally felt like I was walking on air back down here. This huge albatross has finally been lifted from my shoulders and it feels so freeing."

"I'm so glad about that." Louis reached out, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry's neck before pulling him in for a kiss. Harry happily obliged, closing his eyes and placing his hands-on Louis's shoulders.

Across the palace, John found Philip in one of the State rooms, speaking with another staff member. They both turned towards him and he took a deep breath.

"How are things going?"

"Everything is coming along smoothly for the Commonwealth Youth and Education reception."

"Perfect. Philip, I need to speak with you privately." The other man nodded his head before walking away. John turned around and left the room, strolling down the hallway until he came upon an empty office. He opened the door and stepped inside, holding it open for Philip.

Philip felt a little wary, he wasn't sure what John was about to say to him. He stood a few feet in front of him, his hands folded together behind his back. John took a deep breath, wrapping his hand around his chin before running his fingers through his hair.

"Philip, how did you react when you found out Harry was gay?" Phil's eyes widened at first, but after the initial shock of knowing Harry had officially came out wore off, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, I was surprised at first, a little caught off guard, but I didn't have a single hesitation in being supportive. He's very happy, and who would I be to be unsupportive and oppose one's happiness?" John just nodded, sighing softly as he looked around. "So he came out to you?" He nodded. "And how did that make you feel?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel, it matters how he feels. Of course I support him, and I don't love him any less, but...it's just not what I anticipated. I always pictured him being with a woman, and we'd bond over the things women do that seem silly to us, or about the similarities his mother and girlfriend share, or talking about how much Anne would've loved her."

"You can still have all that with him regardless-"

"But it's still different."

"But he's still your son, and he's still in a relationship with another man, so you're just going to have to tweak those bonding moments you yearn for just a bit. This changes nothing, other than your preconceived ideas that you and Harold could bond over your women." John just sighed, nodding his head. "This is just like One Day At A Time when Elena, the older sister, comes out to her mother. She feels the same way yo-"

"Okay, Philip, I need you to stop relating everything to that show."

"It's a good show, sir. And very relevant." John laughed, and Philip smiled. "You just found out, give it time." John nodded his head again, taking a deep breath.

"You're right, you're right." It was quiet between them.

"Is tha-"

"It's just I worry about him." John interrupted. "What if others don't take so kindly to him being gay? What about the Church of England? They do not support same sex marriage, are they going to denounce him?"

"I think it's not something you should have to worry about now. Harry is happy and comfortable enough in his own sexuality now that he probably doesn't care about what other people think, let alone a church that operates against the entire LGBT." John nodded his head vigorously again, glancing around the way before looking back at Philip.

"Okay, you're right." Philip simply smiled smugly, nodding his head slightly. "Well, thank you for this. I'll let you be." Before Philip could even get in another word, John was pivoting around and leaving the room promptly.

It was only one day later, but to Louis it only felt like it had been five minutes. He didn't even have any time to prepare for meeting Harry's father! The King of England! He didn't have a single moments rest, he was too busy trying to figure out what he was going to wear, and how he was going to greet, and what things he was even going to say. He was a nervous wreck. Even as they were standing in front of the door leading into the dining room he was shaking.

"I am not ready." Harry laughed, taking his hand off of the doorknob.

"Well, you better be, because dinner is going to start soon, and you wouldn't want to stand up the King of England, would you?" Louis elbowed him in the arm, glaring up at him.

"Harry, this is your father. What if he hates me? What if I embarrass myself? Or you?"

"How would you do that?"

"I don't know, by saying something stupid, or letting is slip that I've sucked your dick, or that I failed college algebra my freshman year of college." Harry laughed in amusement, placing his hand on Louis' back and rubbing soothing circles there.

"First of all, I think you are very intelligent and don't think you could say or do anything that would lead my dad to believe you are not. Also, he's not going to care about your freshman year of college. And second of all, please do not tell my dad that you've given me a blowjob."

"What if I say you've given me one?"

"How about we just keep anything involving our dicks, or any type of physically intimate moment, to ourselves?"

"But what if it slips?" Louis exclaimed.

"How would it slip? Do you really get so nervous you just blurt out your sexual history?" Louis rolled his eyes, huffing. Harry folded his hands behind his back.

"He could say something that sounds dirty and I could make some dumbass joke in response."

"Well, don't do that."

"I think you underestimate my power of being a dumbass."

"I really don't." Louis gawked up at Harry with widened eyes.

"Well someone's not getting their dick sucked tonight." Harry didn't even give him a second glance. He just twisted the door knob and pulled it open wide. Inside was a small dining table suited for six, but set for three. Tasteful art decorated the walls, but Louis wasn't even looking at that. He was too busy now trying not to let his jaw drop, or give off the impression that he was as scared as he was.

John stood up, stepping towards the end of the table where Louis and Harry walked to. Louis was seeing stars.

"Harry, my boy." His father greeted cheerfully. Harry smiled humbly.

"Hi dad," He greeted. "This is Louis," He then said gesturing to him as he stepped forward. "My boyfriend whom I've been with for over seven months. And Louis, this is my father, the King of England." He added with a little smirk. Louis swallowed thickly, still looking like a deer in the headlights, whereas Harry's father gave him a kind smile and reached out his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, Louis." Louis didn't move or speak. Harry prompted him by nudging him in the arm.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm really nervous. And a little starstruck." They both laughed and Louis just rubbed the back of his neck. He shook John's hand. "It's very nice to meet you as well, your...?" Louis wasn't sure how to finish his sentence, he wasn't even sure how to address him!

"John."

"John." He repeated under his breath. Harry smiled at him in amusement. They moved over to the table. John sat on one side of the table, and Louis and Harry sat across from him. The plates had already been brought out, probably because Louis and Harry had spent so much time arguing outside, with a glass of wine to pair. "Oh my God, is this Chicken Picatta?" Louis asked as he smiled down at his plate. Harry nodded. "This is my favorite."

"What a coincidence." Harry said coyly. Louis smiled at him sweetly. He started to unravel his silverware from his napkin.

"Shall we say grace?" Louis watched in confusion as Harry and John both made the sign of the cross before clasping their hands together and closing their eyes. Louis just folded his hands together.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive, through thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, amen." They both said in unison. After that they made the sign of the cross again then looked up.

"So, Louis," said John as he unfolded his napkin. "Harry tells me you're a biology major, how fascinating." Louis nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah, it's...it's really...fascinating." John looked at him as if he was expecting Louis to say more, and Harry glanced at him as well. Louis swallowed thickly, trying to think of something, anything, he could say, but his mind was completely blank. He grabbed his glass of wine and chugged it.

"Yeah, he tells me about some of the classes he's taking, and they sound kind of hard. Of course, maybe that's just me, I was never as interested in science as I was reading and history." Harry spoke up. "But Louis wants to work with biological research, actually, which still seems difficult to me."

"What kind of research would you like to do?"

"Um, biological—I mean, duh, obviously biological research. I just...genetics. Genetics is really interesting." Louis started cutting up his chicken.

"Wow, that does sound really interesting. And difficult, I remember when I took biology in high school and regular Punnett squares were a breeze. Then we got to dihybrid punnet squares and assessing genotypes and phenotypes and I was just lost." John said with a laugh. Louis just smiled, refilling his wine before chugging over half of it.

"Yeah, they're...they can be confusing at first."

"What other kinds of classes are you taking?" He asked curiously.

"Um, just mainly bio courses, and a psych class."

"Ooh, psychology is so interesting and complex, what type of psychology."

"Personality." The long pauses of silence that seemed to follow all his answers was just making him want to die. He'd be surprised if he made it to the end alive, or sober. Why couldn't he function?

Harry wiped his lips with his napkin, placing it back down on his lap.

"And it does sound really interesting. He's told me all about the different kind of tests they have that assess personality, and about the person-situationist argument which says that you can't really use one's personality to predict how they'll react in a certain situation, or something like that, and a bunch of other cool stuff. Why don't you tell him about your presentation you have next week?" He suggested, trying to give Louis a reassuring look. Louis just swallowed thickly, nodding.

"Yeah, um, well, we were put in groups and assigned a journal article about research, and just basically have to make a poster about it and present." And again, the awkward silence followed because John and Harry had both anticipated a little more, such as what the article was about.

"What was your assigned article about?" Harry asked softly.

"Um, it was...it's about personality and musical preference using social tagging in excerpt selection." Louis answered. "It's, um, it's basically about how music preference is related to individual differences, like social identity, cognitive style, and personality."

"Wow, well that does sound rather interesting." John replied. Louis just smiled, nodding as he picked up his glass and finished his wine. Then he refilled it again.

"So, how was your day?" Harry asked his father.

"It was well. All is set and ready for the Commonwealth reception tomorrow night. How was yours? Both of yours?"

"Mine was good. Didn't do much besides spend time with Louis, helping him calm down for this dinner." He teased lightly. Louis grew red in the face, and he shot Harry daggers. John turned to Louis.

"You're nervous?" Louis scoffed loudly, almost sarcastically, and shook his head.

"Why would I be nervous?" He clutched his wine glass tightly then downed the rest of it. He reached out again to refill his wine glass when Harry cleared his throat. 

"Louis, you've lifted that bottle of wine more than you've lifted your fork." Louis flamed with embarrassment. Harry wasn't exactly quiet. Louis set his down, his wine glass empty, then cleared his throat as well.

"If you'd please excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He stood up from his chair and practically ran to the door, slipping outside into the hall. He didn't even know where a bathroom was, so he just paced back and forth in front of the door.

It wasn't until almost 4 minutes later Harry walked out into the hallway.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, I'm fucking embarrassed as hell because I'm making a fool of myself and I don't need you making stupid comments about picking up the wine more times than my fork! That was fucking embarrassing!"

"You downed, like, four glasses of wine in less than 10 minutes-"

"Then you say, 'hey, maybe you should have some water'. Not, 'oh you've lifted that wine bottle more than you've lifted your fork'. What in the actual ass, Harry." Harry laughed, and Louis glared at him.

"You know I can't take you seriously when you use that phrase."

"Stop laughing! I'm embarrassed, and I'm pissed, and I'm, like, this close to just leaving."

"You can't leave in the middle of dinner-"

"I'm making a complete fool of myself. I can barely say a sentence without stammering!"

"Why are you so nervous about this? It's just you, me, and my dad in there."

"Exactly, it's your dad! It's your dad, and he's the fucking king of England, and I'm just really nervous! And I keep embarrassing myself, and I feel like I just can't do anything right. And I want him to like me, but it's nerve racking!" Harry took a deep breath, glancing around the hall. 

"Lou, my dad is not a hard person to please. Trust me, he already likes you. I'm sure what to else to say that would ease your nerves, but can we please just go back in there and talk about this later?" Louis just gave him a helpless look, biting down on his bottom lip. His throat was too tight to talk, and Harry's obvious annoyance with him wasn't making things easier. "Why are you tearing up?"

"Because I'm making a complete fool of myself; I can't even talk, Harry! When he asked me what field of biological research I wanted to do, I said biological."

"But then you added genetics. It's fine, everything's fine, lets go back into the dining room." He urged gesturing back to the door. Louis just sighed, wiping his eyes with the edge of his hand. Harry turned around and opened the door, strolling inside as Louis followed after his with his head turned down. When he sat down, he noticed his glass of wine had been refilled. He picked it up, taking a sip.

"So Louis, do you have any siblings?" John asked him curiously.

"I have two step sisters, but they're really bitchy and I can't stand them." He was pretty sure he was as white as a sheet now, and Harry just inhaled slowly before exhaling, forcing an uncomfortable smile. "I...I'm sorry for my language. That was inappropriate."

"No need to apologize, I've surely heard, and used, far worse." Louis just swallowed thickly. He took another sip of his wine, then picked up his fork. "So, do you have any hobbies you like to do?"

"Um, no, not really." He said. "I like to nap." John smiled in amusement and Harry laughed. "Well, it's true."

"He's interested in dance, he'll be taking a ballet class next semester."

"Oh, ballet is beautiful. I love going to them." 

"Yeah, it looks fun." Louis replied impartially. He picked up his wine glass yet again, downing the last of it as he wished for dinner to be over soon. He also wished things would get better, like he would actually be able to carry out a conversation, but the whole dinner was awkward, and difficult, and Louis couldn't have been more upset.

He was devastated to find out they were having dessert, but after all was done and they wished each other a goodnight, Louis and Harry were trolling down the hallway back to Harry's room. It was silent between them. 

"That wasn't bad-"

"It was to me, and I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to lie down and cry, honestly." Harry frowned. He wished there was something he could do or say to make Louis feel better. Of course he didn't want Louis to be so upset he was crying, but what was he to do? 

They made it back to Harry's room, and Louis immediately undressed, just letting his clothes fall where they fell, and crawled onto the bed. He pulled the quilt up to his shoulders and curled into a pillow. Harry frowned slightly. He dressed out his clothes slowly, walking over to his closet to put them in the hamper. He pulled on a plain white tee shirt and stayed in his boxers. He turned out the light before laying down on the bed. He nestled up to Louis, but when he went to wrap his arm around him he scooted away.

"Louis-"

"I'm really not in the mood right now." 

"Then can we at least talk about it? I don't want you to be upset-"

"I am upset because I'm fucking embarrassed because I could barely even function at dinner. I couldn't even carry out a single conversation, you talked more about me than I talked about me, then he pretty much gave up trying to talk to me and I just listened to you guys talk. Plus I'm still pissed at your comment about the wine. I was nervous, wine makes things easier, I don't need you pointing it out." Louis pulled the blanket up over his head, but Harry yanked it back down, eliciting an annoyed groan from him.

"I am sorry for my comment about the wine, I was in no way trying to put you on the spot, or make you more nervous, or anything like that. I probably should've said something a bit more sensitive, you had just drank a lot of wine and I thought you should pace yourself-"

"Then say that, you didn't have to be such a smart ass about it." Harry just sighed, turning from his side to his back. He stared up at the ceiling. 

"Well I'm sorry for being a smart ass." 

"I accept your apology." Louis replied softly. "I'm going to sleep now."

"I love you." It was quiet. Harry was beginning to think Louis wasn't going to respond. The mattress bounced slightly as Louis shifted around on his other side. Harry turned his head towards him, and Louis was propped up, lying on his stomach.

"And I love you, even if you embarrassed me in front of your dad." Harry smiled. "Now goodnight, I need to mull over how much your dad dislikes me." Louis whipped back around on his side, keeping his back to Harry, and pulled the blanket back up over his head. Harry just smiled to himself, his heart so full of love and admiration.

"Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry laid beside him on his back, soaking in the rays as well. Their swimsuits were lying in a pile a few feet away from them. They were by themselves, so who cared? They were at their own private bungalow directly on the beach, they had all the sand and sun to themselves.

"I think tonight we should get drunk and swim at midnight."

"Yeah, okay, if you want to drown that is." Harry replied with a scoff. Louis's forehead creased together as he gave Harry a dirty look. "Have you seen the first scene of Jaws?"

"You're really comparing swimming drunk to a movie about a giant, killer shark?"

"Anything can happen." Harry said. "We can get drunk, but swimming while drunk isn't a good idea." Louis rolled his eyes at him, but behind his sunglasses Harry couldn't even see him.

"Fine, we'll get drunk and mess around on the sand."

"We did that last night-"

"No, we went clubbing last night. You're thinking of the night before that, our first night."

"Oh," Louis nodded his head. "Well, this time let's at least put a blanket down."

"Fine, we can put a blanket down since you're so picky." Harry laughed softly. Louis smiled to himself, turning up on his side as he grinned down at Harry. He took off his sunglasses and placed them down on the soft sand. Harry turned his head towards him, reaching his hand up and tilting his sunglasses down.

"What?"

"So, I've been looking at apartments recently. I haven't toured any, just favorited some on my laptop."

"Any look promising?" Louis shrugged.

"I just want the cheapest one I can and move out asap, but apartments are so expensive." He groaned. "I've found a couple cheap ones, though, that are decent. Nothing extravagant. But, I was going to say, when I do move into an apartment...if by chance you would want to, like, leave a toothbrush in the bathroom and maybe have a little drawer space in one of my dressers, I wouldn't be opposed." Louis grinned down at him and Harry gave him a curious smile in return, his eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

"Okay, I can't tell if this is your coy way of suggesting moving in together, or if you're being serious about just leaving a toothbrush and some clothes in a drawer." Louis laughed nervously, pressing his hand into the sand.

"Well, what do you want?"

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first." Harry rose his eyebrows up at Louis in a domineering way.

"Louis, it's been literally 8 months, just tell me how you feel." Louis groaned, rolling his eyes which made Harry laugh. He sat up, pulling his legs in as he crossed them.

"Fine, I think it would be nice if we moved in together and just...had our own little private place together, but I'd understand if it was more convenient for you to just stay in the castle and all. Plus, I'd get it if you wouldn't want to trade in your room for an apartment not even a quarter of the size of it."

"Well, that's where you're wrong." Harry replied. "I would love to move in with you. I'd rather be able to hold you every night in a place we build together as opposed to sleeping in a big bedroom by myself."

"You'd really want to move in together?" Harry nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? You know how much I love you and enjoy spending my time with you. I feel like we're ready to...you know, to take our relationship to the next level." Louis leaned in, laying his hand on Harry's chest as he bent down to kiss him.

"You're sure you're sure?" Harry laughed softly, nodding his head again. He placed his hand over top Louis's, holding it gently.

"I'm sure. I really am. I daydream about us living together all the time."

"I can picture it now, us and Rodney all together-"

"With Chippy." Louis laughed loudly. He grinned down at Harry, but got tired of seeing his own reflection in Harry's sunglasses and took them off for him. He folded them then placed them on the sand beside his head.

"You've only seen Chippy once-"

"I know, but he was so cute and it's sad that he's been there for eight years. No dog deserves that, every one deserves a good home."

"I know, baby." Louis sighed, tapping his finger against Harry's skin. "Do you think Rodney is doing okay with Liam?"

"I'm sure if he wasn't, Liam would call." Louis blew air through his nose. He rolled back down on his back, staring up at the cloudless sky. Harry had let go of his hand, bending his arm underneath his head.

"Just think of how much free reign we'd have when we have our own place, together, just the two of us." Louis thought out loud. "I could suck your dick in the living room."

"I could eat your ass in the kitchen."

"Frot in the hallway."

"I'm gonna get hard if we keep talking about this."

"Ooh, well save it for later because I fully plan on sucking your dick tonight." Harry smirked.

"Only if you sit on my face first." Louis's eyes lit up.

"This sounds like it's calling for a 69." He said delightfully. "On the sand."

"On a blanket on the sand." Harry mimicked. Louis rolled his eyes at the sky, pretending it was Harry.

"So, I could send you the links to the apartments I already found, and you could let me know what you think of them. And if you wanted to look too you could send me any apartments you find." He changed the subject, sighing contently to himself.

"Ooh, this is so exciting. I always wanted to go apartment hunting."

"And it'll be for our apartment! Oh my god, we're moving in together! Harry, can you believe this?" Louis rolled over on his stomach, scooting closer to Harry. He rested his chin on his shoulder. Harry turned his head towards him, smiling in amusement.

"No, Louis, I can't." He replied contently. "But I'm excited. I really am. I love you so much, and I cannot wait until you and I get to share the same bed."

"Ha ha, you're gonna have to share a bed with me." Harry grinned, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

"You're saying that as if we've never spent the night together." Louis started laughing.

"I know, but you always complain about me being a bed hog and when we move in together you'll have to deal with it every night, so you better saddle up, lover boy."

"I'm gonna have to get an iron rib." Harry joked. "Or get you a cushion for your elbow."

"I am not that bad-"

"You literally, like, throw your elbow into my side when you sleep. Then when I move your arm, you just jut it right back out. I have bruises." Louis just gave him a thin smile, batting his eyelashes at him in feign innocence.

"So sorry I want to be close to you."

"Elbowing me in your sleep isn't wanting to be close to me." Harry retorted. "It's wanting to kill me." Louis laughed.

"Well, toughen up, bionilung." Harry smiled.

"You're cute." Louis leaned in, kissing Harry sweetly. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, splaying his hand across his lower back. They kissed on the sand for a while before venturing back out into the ocean.

The rest of the week was filled with passion, and sun, and tanning naked. They arrived back in England all smiles, but the smiles quickly faded as Louis adjusted to working full time, and Harry went back to all his duties and responsibilities that Louis still didn't understand.

The only thing that gave them joy was the fact that they were moving in together. They swapped apartment listings, went on various tours, and by the beginning of July they were moving into their first apartment together downtown. Louis packed up all his things and hauled them out to Harry's car (much to his stepmother's disdain) and left for good with a feeling of accomplishment as he threw his house keys onto the kitchen counter.

"We can't keep the door open because Rodney could run out." Louis said placing a box down on the kitchen island. Rodney jumped up at his ankles excitedly, but when Louis reached down to pick him up he ran away from him.

"We could put him in his crate." Harry suggested closing the front door.

"But he hates it, plus he's trying to play his favorite game 'catch me if you can', so if you want to try and catch him only to then torture him by putting him in his crate, be my guest. But be warned, if he lets out a single whimper or looks sad, I'm going to let him out." Louis replied with an apathetic shrug.

"Well, would you rather him be whimpering in his crate for a couple minutes, or be lost in the neighborhood indefinitely because he ran out the front door and we couldn't catch him?" Harry retorted.

"I think you should just bring in the boxes and I'll just play with Hot Rod."

"Okay, we said we weren't going to call him Hot Rod." Harry said placing his hands on his hips.

"Um, you said that. I said I think Hot Rod is a good nickname."

"What about Mr. Ears? That was an actual good one." Louis gasped at him, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Are you saying my Hot Rod nickname is bad?" Harry hesitated, rolling his head side to side before eventually nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. Hot Rod is, like, the name of a car. Not a dog."

"But it's cute! He's a little Hot Rod." Louis turned, venturing from the kitchen over into the living room. Rodney was standing in front of the sliding glass doors, staring out at the parking lot. "Rodney, come here." Rodney turned to look at Louis, and as soon as he saw Louis advancing towards him he started jumping around in excitement. Louis reached down towards him and Rodney sprinted out of the living room, through the dining room, and down the hallway. "Yeah, have fun catching him."

"Fine, fine, we can leave him out and just be careful. Let's go bring in the rest of the boxes." Louis obliged, smiling as he followed Harry back out the door. They continued bringing in the boxes of their own personal items from home before they were finally done, and their apartment was decorated in cardboard boxes.

Louis was sitting on the floor in the living room and Rodney was lying a few feet away from him, chewing on a ribbed chew ring. Harry was organizing the boxes, so they weren't just lying around the ground haphazardly, before joining Louis on the floor.

"Want to order a pizza for dinner?" Louis's face lit up with excitement.

"Ooh, yeah. Can we get Dominoes with philly steak on it?" Harry nodded, chuckling softly. "We should get some soda too, but we don't have any glasses, or literally anything to drink out of, unless we want to drink out of Rodney's water and food bowl. We could get two of the small bottles, not a liter."

"Do you want to order now or later?"

"Now. I'm hungry after lugging around all those boxes." Harry just laughed, taking his phone out of his pocket. He climbed up to his feet.

"I'll call right now." He said leaving the room. Louis smiled, laying down on his side beside Rodney. He picked up the ring and tossed it a few feet away, whispering 'fetch'. But Rodney just stared over at it then looked at Louis. Louis smiled at him fondly, sighing contently as he reached out and picked him up.

"Oh Rodney," He cooed, rolling over on his back as he set Rodney on his stomach. Rodney sat up on him, staring down at him before looking up. "You are my best friend, and I'm your best friend, and we're best friends, and you're super cute, and fluffy, and I love you so much." Rodney just looked down at him before wriggling out of Louis's arms and running away. Louis pouted, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. 

A minute later Harry walked back into the living room with Rodney in his hands. Louis smiled up at them both, and watched Harry sit down on the living room floor, crossing his legs as he held Rodney in his lap. Louis took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of them.

"My boys." He said happily, placing his phone down. 

"The pizza has been ordered, and Rodney said he wanted pineapple on the pizza, so I got that as a second topping."

"That's so funny because Rodney can't talk, and pineapple has no place on a pizza." Harry chuckled. Louis sat himself up, closing his legs as he sat across from Harry. 

"You caught me, I'm lying." Louis grinned. "He wanted mushrooms, not pineapple." Louis just stuck out his tongue at Harry, making him laugh more. Louis sighed contently to himself, glancing around the apartment.

"So, we have your mattress and bed frame, my dresser and nightstand, and one lamp. I think that's good, right? I mean, we don't need furniture for the living room, or dining room, we can just eat on the floor. And who needs dishes, or silverware, or other cooking utensils? Or a shower curtain?" Harry looked at him, smiling at him fondly. "We didn't really plan this."

"We can go shopping tomorrow."

"Yay."

"My dad wants to stop by as well once we're all moved in."

"Well he'll have to come over once we have furniture because we can't host him in an empty apartment." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "And don't be surprised if the day he comes over I'm non-suspiciously busy." 

"Louis-"

"Your dad doesn't like me, I know it for a fact-"

"I don't know why you want to be so insistent on him disliking you when I have told you word-for-word what hes said, which includes, but is not limited to, that you're a very kind and polite young man, and that he admires your goals and ambitions-"

"Okay, but is he really going to tell you that he doesn't like me? That could all be the defense mechanism reaction formation, which is when one expresses a repressed feeling in its contrast form. So, he could want to like me but doesn't, so to deal with that he could be saying that he likes me, and I'm polite, and he admires my goals to deal with the fact that he doesn't." Harry just blinked at him before finally smiling.

"You're so smart and it's turning me on." Louis reached over, pinching Harry's arm as he yelped, holding his hand over the now slightly red skin. Rodney jumped out of his lap and laid down back by the sliding glass doors. Louis didn't look amused. "Louis, please, I don't think that's the case. He just said he wants to stop by to see it and bring us a little house warming gift." 

"You really get turned on by intelligence?" Harry smiled again, nodding his head.

"Um yeah, why do you think I always ask you about your classes? I love listening to you talk about everything, and relate it to everyday life, or different situations you've experienced. It's not even just because it sometimes turns me on, I also just love listening to you talk about biology, and sometimes psychology, passionately." Louis leaned across the space between them, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt gently, and pulled him in for a kiss. "Tell me about dihybrid Punnett squares again." Harry whispered against Louis's lips. They both laughed and sat up straight again. 

"I can't wait until we're married, and I can ride you and, like, just have you rearrange all my guts." Harry eyed him suspiciously while Louis just flashed him a big grin. 

"That sounds sociopathic." Louis shrugged his shoulders, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

"But that's what I want."

"For me to rearrange your guts? What does that even mean?"

"Well I've only ever heard it used in context with straight sex, but it means your dick is so big that when you shove it up my ass it'll be in my internal organs." Harry just blew air through his nose, shaking his head dismissively at Louis. 

"You're weird."

"Yet you still fell in love with me of all people." Harry smiled back at him, and Louis just gave him a rather smug look in return. 

"And I wouldn't have wanted to fall in love with anyone else." They shared another kiss before both sighing happily. They lounged around talking and just sitting there in silence before the pizza was delivered. After they ate and left their trash on the kitchen counter, they retired to the bedroom where they made sure to christen the new apartment. 

A couple of months later their apartment was furnished, and everything had been unpacked. Louis was back to his classes for his last fall semester as an undergraduate and was only working part time. He had been inexplicably happier since moving in with Harry. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen his wicked stepmother or stepsisters since moving out, or because he now didn't have such a long walk to campus anymore, or maybe it was just because he loved being with Harry. He just couldn't be happier.

Aside from looking after Rodney while Louis was away, Harry had taken a big step towards creating the future he wanted for himself: he had taken the ACT to jumpstart his belated college career. He had bought all the practice books, stayed up late with Louis studying and taking practice tests, and even took a special class to help prepare people for it. He took it in late August and was feeling OK about it.

It was mid-September when his results came in the mail. Louis walked through the door at 6 o'clock. Rodney ran straight to the door and jumped up at Louis happily. Louis smiled gleefully, kicking off his shoes then setting his backpack against the wall. He bent down and welcomed his dogs giddy attack. 

"Well hello there Rodney, how are you my fluffy little ball of sunshine?" 

"How come you never greet me like that?" Harry asked from over in the dining room.

"I don't see you jumping up on me excited to see me every time I come home, now do I?" Louis retorted scooping up Rodney in his arms. He looked over at Harry who was sitting at their little dining table.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing really eventful happened, just a day." He walked over to the table, standing behind a chair perpendicular to Harry. "How was yours?"

"A day." Louis smiled. "My ACT scores came in." Harry added lifting up the envelope, which had been sitting in front of him. Louis set Rodney down on the ground. He pulled out the chair to sit down, staring at Harry who was staring at the envelope. "I'm afraid to open it. What if I did bad?"

"If you did poorly then it's okay, you can take it again. They say it's best to take it twice anyway because at least during the second time it'll be something you've already done, and you know what to expect. But if you did well then that's great and you can start applying to colleges." Harry still looked down at the envelope nervously. Louis reached out and took his hand gently. "Standardized tests are stupid anyway and in no way accurately measure one's intelligence. You are so smart, and one bad test score isn't going to change that."

"Thank you for your support." Louis smiled, squeezing his hand. He let go a moment later as Harry picked up the envelope and tore it open. He pulled out the sheets of paper and stared down at the first sheet. "I got a composite score of 19." Louis pressed his lips together. Harry set the papers down then put his head in his hands. Louis placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oh my god, that's fucking awful. They said the average was 23 in those prep classes. I am below average-"

"Hey, no, your test score was. Your test score doesn't reflect you as a person, Harry." Harry just shook his head in self-pity. "So 19 isn't the best. You can retake the test on another date and try to do better. You still have so much time. I can help you study more, or harder, or just do whatever it is you need me to do." Harry lifted his head up, his expression wrought with despondence. Louis frowned. "It's okay to be upset, but please don't think this defines who you are."

"I'm just..disappointed, I guess." Louis took a deep breath, reaching out and taking Harry's hand in his. 

"Harry, when I was preparing for college, I took the ACT three times and the SAT once. My SAT score was barely average, and I didn't do any better on my second ACT than I did on my first, I got a composite score of 19 as well on them. So when I was taking my third one I wasn't exactly confident I could do any better, but I studied harder than before and I realized that one of my struggles was time. Like, I was so worried about just finishing all the questions on each part I wasn't giving the questions my full attention. So the third time around I made sure I placed my focus on the content and not the time, and actually reading and thinking through all my answers, and I got a composite score of 23. I was happy and proud of myself, even if 23 was just average. So, sometimes in addition to studying, it also helps to try and pinpoint your weaknesses and work to combat those." Harry still looked somber. He glanced down at their hands, brushing his thumb against the back of Louis's hand, then looked back up at him. "We'll work on it together, all right?"

"Okay." Louis offered him a reassuring smile.

"Good." He said. "Now, what are you feeling for dinner? I think we should order Chinese, my treat." Harry smiled, laughing softly. 

"I think that sounds great." 

"And you can cuddle with Rodney tonight." Louis teased as he pulled his hand away from Harry's.

"He always leaves me though for you. He even kicked me in the face the other night."

"Well you shouldn't be in his space." Louis said with an amused grin.

"It's all his space though, he's such a bed hog. When I brought him in the other morning, as soon as I took off his leash and harness he ran to our room, jumped up on our bed, and was all sprawled out on my side of bed by the time I got back." Louis laughed, sighing contently.

"I'll have a talk with him." 

"You better." They both smiled before carrying on with their night. Harry placed his papers in the little wicker basket on the kitchen counter, Louis ordered them Chinese, and they vegged out in the living room watching conspiracy documentaries on Netflix until they couldn't keep their eyes open. 

Louis could still tell Harry was upset by his test score, though, even after a couple days. Later in the week he found him lying in their bed on his back. He was just staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded against his stomach. The light in the room was out, and even when Louis flipped it on he didn't flinch or move. 

"Turn in off." Louis flipped the light switch off again, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry shrugged.

"Just feeling a little melancholy." Louis frowned. He walked over to the bed, crawling on top of the bed and laying on his stomach beside Harry.

"Is it about the ACT?"

"No, it's not that." Harry replied quietly. "I mean, I guess it kind of is, but...today is also the anniversary of my mother's death, so today is always kind of a blah day." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry just shrugged again.

"There's not really a lot to talk about. She first got sick when I was little, like 8, and passed away when I was 16."

"Yeah, I remember reading about it in the papers." Louis mumbled. "I mean, that sounded kind of insensitive, I'm sorry." Harry managed a small smile.

"It's okay, it wasn't insensitive." He sighed. "I just miss her. We were close, you know? And, like, she never got to meet you, I never got to come out to her, she isn't going to see me get married, or have kids, or even go to college, or just see me grow into the person I want to be. She was the only one I would complain too about how boring all the events we had to go to were, or how I didn't want to go, or how I wished we had never even been royalty. And she always listened, and she always cared, she was just always there." 

"I'm sorry you had to lose her when you were so young still. It's not easy losing a parent."

"What happened to your dad?" Louis swallowed thickly. "You never really talk about him."

"Yeah, well, that's because I don't like thinking about him. He and I weren't the closest, but I still wish he was here." Louis bit his cheek. "He was a reckless driver, though. And one afternoon he was texting and driving, and he blew through a red light at this intersection, completely broadsiding another car. He not only got himself killed but killed the driver of the car he hit." Harry looked over at him, his eyes tracing over his somber expression. "So, you know, I don't like to think about that because it was his fault because he was careless, and now a little girl doesn't have her dad and a woman doesn't have her husband, and he never got to live life like he should've been able to. I don't like to think about that." Louis wasn't sure if he was more upset about his own father's death, or the fact that he killed someone else in the process. He felt more bad for the other family than he did for himself. 

"That's pretty heavy." Louis nodded.

"Yeah," He sighed. "But it's not about me. You know, I'm sure your mother is up in heaven right now looking down at you and smiling because of how much of a kind and proper gentleman you are." Harry took a deep breath, smiling at Louis. "And I'm sure she's always with you."

"Thank you." Louis nestled closer to him.

"Do you want to cuddle?" 

"Yeah, yeah I do." Harry replied softly. 

"Well c'mere, lover boy." Harry smiled, turning onto his side as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis faced him as well, holding him close and just barely touching their foreheads together. "Just think, our one year anniversary is coming up soon." Harry smiled at him, running his hand up and down Louis's back softly. 

"I cannot believe it's almost been an entire year." 

"Me too, it feels like just yesterday I was standing on the balcony with you at the ball." Harry laughed quietly. "Remember when you used to not swear?" Louis teased in amusement.

"Now I swear all the fucking time." Louis laughed loudly. 

"And you used to talk all proper and shit, sounding like Shakespeare."

"Phil's noticed. He said I talk like you now." Louis still laughed before he sighed happily, smiling contently at Harry. 

"We're gonna have to celebrate big, I already know what I'm getting you. And you're going to love it."

"What is it?"

"I guess you'll have to find out in a week." Harry pouted before rolling his eyes playfully.

"Fine, I'm not going to tell you what I'm getting you either." 

"Good."

"Good." Louis let out a high pitched "hmph" before just closing his eyes and cuddling with Harry. They laid together for quite a while, and after Harry had fallen asleep, and had been asleep for a while, Louis snuck out of bed to take Rodney out, turn out the lights, then settle down for bed.

The next week Louis was gunning up for his and Harry's one-year anniversary. He planned on making the day very, very special. Special in a way that made Louis find himself in the middle of a Victoria's Secret store with Liam at his side. It was the semi-annual sale, and Louis was sifting through a bin of panties priced 3.99.

"Wait, I thought you had lacy...things from when you were with Nate. What about those?"

"This is Harry, Liam. Not Nate. Harry deserves lacy panties meant for him and only him, never before seen." Louis retorted. "He's been feeling down recently about his ACT score, he deserves something a little extra. Plus, I burned all those old ones." Liam laughed.

"What if it isn't his thing?"

"Well, one time I made a joke about wearing panties and he said if I ever did he'd probably combust, so I have a feeling it'll be his thing. I have it all planned out. The day before our anniversary is some Recovery Pathway Reception we're going to, but I plan to let him know about my change in garb before we go but tell him he can't touch until tomorrow; wanna see how crazy I can drive him. I think he'll like it. He loves my ass."

"TMI." Louis gave him a knowing look before flinging a pair of panties up at his face. Liam jumped, reaching up to catch them as Louis just turned back to the bin.

"We've been friends for years, Liam. You've given me plenty of TMI's before as well." Liam laughed, shrugging his shoulders. He tossed the underpants back into a bin.

"Keep talking then."

"That's pretty much it. He's so much fun to tease. I mean, he doesn't always like it, but it's fun to me." Louis's face lit up and he held up a pair of navy, lacy panties with a little bow in the front and that formed a deep V in the back, thin ribbon crisscrossed across it. "These are really cute, what do you think?"

"I think it'd drive Harry nuts." Louis smiled happily, tossing them in his little basket.

"I think so too." 

"How's Sarah?" Liam shrugged.

"She's good. She's out of town this weekend to visit her folks." Louis just nodded, tossing another pair of underwear into his bundle. "How are you even getting?"

"I don't know, however many I feel like. I only have four right now." He yanked another pair out of a bin and held them up. "Ooh, these are high waisted, I'm definitely getting these." He tossed the pale pink pair into his basket and continued sifting through the bins with Liam. He left with seven pairs and Liam left empty handed.

When Louis got home he made sure to hide them, so Harry wouldn't be able to find them. He felt so giddy, though! He couldn't wait until their anniversary, he couldn't even wait for the day before! The day before they were both attending a reception with 300 other people. Harry had only come out to a select few people, and to everyone else, stranger or not, Louis was just a guest and/or friend of Harry's to the events they went to. 

They had gotten all dressed up in their suits, and Harry was waiting by the front door anxiously while Louis got Rodney situated in his crate in their room. Louis reappeared a couple minutes later, dusting his hands off on his thighs. Harry looked over at him, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Ready?" Louis nodded.

"Yup." He said. "I did want to tell you something, though." Harry stopped reaching for the door, turning back to Louis.

"What is it?" His heart started racing a bit. Louis's tone sounded serious, and he hadn't the faintest clue what Louis was about to say.

"I just want you to know that under these slacks, I'm wearing lacy, navy panties just for you." Harry's mouth had gone dry. Louis smiled back at him proudly, and Harry wasn't sure if he was going to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"Are you...are you serious?" Louis nodded.

"Yup, they even have a cute little bow in the front, and dips into a V in the back with lacing." Harry's mouth dropped open him. Louis just smiled all the wider, grinning ear to ear. 

"Louis...we're..I'm...we're literally going to a reception with over 300 people right now and you think that's the perfect time to tell me you're wearing lingerie?" Louis didn't hesitate to nod.

"Is that a problem?"

"Um, yeah, because now the only thing I'll be able to think about is you in panties." He took a deep breath, looking Louis over as if he was trying to envision him in only lacy panties. "You are one promiscuous devil, Louis Tomlinson. You drive me insane." Louis blushed humbly, strolling up to Harry and draping his arms over his shoulders.

"Want a sneak peek?"

"Um, no because I'll get a fucking boner."

"Are you sure?" Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He retorted. Louis laughed. He pulled his arms back then skipped gleefully over to the door. Harry locked the apartment door behind them. They got into Harry's car and drove over to the venue, Flanders' Field Memorial Garden before it was brought back to the palace. Louis loved watching Harry do his thing, and he especially loved it this time because he loved how flustered he looked throughout the whole night. 

They didn't get back home until late at night, it was 12:35.

"And my hands were so clammy when I was shaking hands with everyone. Telling me 'not to think about your underwear' is only going to make me think about it more. Are you trying to sabotage me? I'm blushing, or red as a tomato, in every photo I'm in." Harry ranted as they entered the apartment.

"I'm going to go let Rodney out." Was all Louis responded as he walked down the hall to their room. Harry sighed, shaking his head to himself. He could hear the metal of Rodney's crate jingle before Rodney was sprinting down the hallway at him. 

"Hello there, Mr. Ears." Harry greeted him. Rodney jumped up on him, but Harry just walked down the hallway as he did so. He walked into the bedroom and Rodney ran over to Louis. Louis had already taken off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. "You know, I don't appreciate this whole teasing streak of yours." Harry said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's mean. Very mean if you ask me."

"Well maybe if you didn't get so riled up all the time I wouldn't do it as often." 

"You say that as if it's an easy task. Don't get riled up by my ridiculously irresistible boyfriend? You're joking, right?" 

"I'm not." Louis replied with a thin smile. He unbuckled his belt and Harry just watched Louis remove his pants, revealing the infamous navy panties, as his own pants tightened. Louis looked over at him with a playful little smirk, and Harry's jaw just dropped at him.

"You are..I'm just...my god, I can't even speak. I can't even look at you--no, but I want to look." Louis laughed. He bundled up his clothes and walked over to their closet, tossing them into their hamper. He picked his belt up off the bed, walking back to the closet to hang it up. Harry's eyes followed him the whole way there and back, both times. 

"Look at me, Harold. Look at me." Harry just clamped his hands over his eyes, shaking his head as Louis sauntered over to him. "Harry, look, behold my beauty."

"I can't, it's too much for my eyes!" Louis laughed, grabbing Harry's wrists and trying to pull them away from his face, but Harry resisted. "No!" Louis yanked Harry's hands away, but Harry clenched his eyes shut. 

"You waited the entire reception for this!" Harry slowly fell back against the bed, and Louis climbed over his lap, straddling him. He pinned Harry's wrists to the bed, staring down at him intently.

"I'm going to combust." Harry replied in a calm, well-mannered tone. Louis giggled softly, letting go of Harry's wrists and placing his hands on his chest. He started to unbutton Harry's shirt slowly. 

"Well if you combust how are we supposed to celebrate our anniversary tomorrow?"

"With my ghost." Louis just laughed, pushing away Harry's shirt. Harry sat up, wrapping his arms around Louis to catch him as he leaned backwards. Once situated, Harry removed his jacket and shirt, throwing them off the bed. Louis moved aside off his lap, giving him room to remove his pants and just let those fall to the floor as well. Louis was laying along the foot of the bed, kicking his feet back and forth in the air. Harry leaned over, but the second his hand touched the back of Louis's thigh Louis grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa, hey now mister. No touching until tomorrow."

"Then why are you wearing them now?"

"Because I like to tease you. Plus, I bought multiple pairs, and I can't exactly wear them all in one day, now can I?"

"You mean to tell me you're going to be wearing panties more often now?" Louis nodded. Harry just fell back against the bed on his back, eliciting laughter from Louis. "Well, I have to jack off now or else my entire dick is going to explode." 

"Beat away." Louis laughed softly, batting his eyes at Harry. Shenanigans ensued the rest of the night, including a lot more teasing, masturbation, and warm cuddles with Rodney (and Harry).

The next morning Louis was woken up to the soft sensation of Harry's lips against his neck. Harry's face was buried there, and Louis groaned loudly as he stretched his back. He reached his arm out to touch Harry, smiling softly despite his eyes still remaining closed.

"Good morning to you too, lover boy." Harry laid his head against the pillows, grinning at Louis joyfully. 

"Good morning, my love." He greeted in his scratchy, tired voice that Louis loved so much. 

"Happy anniversary."

"Ditto." Louis elbowed him. "Ouch! Hey, I get enough of that every night." Harry teased. Louis opened his eyes, smiling at Harry softly. Harry smiled back, leaning in to kiss him. "Happy anniversary." 

"I could lay here all day." Louis said quietly, staring over at the window where the peak of the blinds filtered in beams of sunlight.

"Well you can't because we have places to be and things to do. Well, one thing really. C'mon." Louis just groaned as Harry rolled out of bed, standing up chipperly. Louis pulled the sheets over his head, listening to the sounds of Harry fumbling around in the bathroom. It brought a smile to his face.

He eventually got out of bed and ready for the day. He dressed in skinny jeans and a white shirt, with a marron and navy hooded jacket. He wore a beanie as well because he was too lazy to try and fix his bedhead. Harry was wearing jeans as well and a bright yellow sweater. He was waiting by the door when Louis walked out to the foyer area. 

"Where are we headed?"

"Stella's." Stella's was a cute little breakfast nook located downtown. They sipped mimosas like the classy gentlemen they were and ate salmon eggs benedict, then when Louis didn't like that they had French toast. 

After they left Stella's, they hopped back into Harry's car and travelled to a mystery location—well, it was a mystery to Louis. Harry wasn't telling them where they were headed. He was confused when they pulled into the lot of a car dealership.

"What are we doing here?" He asked once Harry had put the car in park.

"To look around." He replied, as if it were obvious.

"You already have, like, eight cars."

"But you don't." Louis's jaw dropped at him.

"Shut up. You're not buying me a car. You're not." Louis shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But I am."

"But you aren't. I can't let you buy me a car, cars are expensive! And-And I can't let you spend that much money on me."

"Why not?" Harry replied. "You are the love of my life, and this is my anniversary present to you." 

"So for our one year anniversary your idea of a gift is a car? I was just going to make you a macaroni necklace and not be sarcastic for the day."

"Maybe I'm delusional with love." 

"You are delusional with love." Harry just smiled.

"C'mon, let's go." He turned to open his door, but Louis protested.

"No, you're not buying me a car. It's too expensive. And...and it's so generous of you and I couldn't return the favor-"

"Louis, I am not trying to get anything in return by doing this." Harry interrupted in a stern tone of voice. "I am doing this because I love you and I know it's tough not having a car and having to walk or take the bus all the time. This has absolutely nothing to do with you returning the favor." Louis still looked hesitant.

"But a car?" Harry laughed, nodding his head.

"Just think, you'd have more time to sleep in in the morning if you didn't have to walk." 

"But a car." Louis repeated. "An entire car?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just buy the trunk today, then maybe a door in a couple weeks, a fender a couple after that, and so on." Louis smiled softly, glancing over at Harry before looking away towards the window. 

"Do you even know what a fender is?"

"Of course, it's the fender of a car. It's just what it sounds like." They both laughed. "C'mon, let's go inside."

"But Harry--"

"A car is being purchased today whether you pick it out or I do."

"It has to be used, or just an older model. I don't need a brand new 2018 model car." 

"Whatever my baby wants is what my baby is going to get." Louis just smiled to himself as they climbed out of the car and walked into the dealership together. They were greeted by an overzealous saleswoman (or maybe she just recognized Harry) who started to spit out all this automobile jargon neither Louis nor Harry understood, despite her efforts to explain it all. They looked at the car models inside the dealership, and they walked outside through the rows and rows of cars. 

At the end of the meeting, papers had been signed, money had flown out the window, and they left the building with the keys to a used, white 2014 Kia Optimia that had about 90,000 miles on it. Louis held the key up, jingling it around as they made their way around to it. Louis unlocked it with a feeling of glee. 

"Wow, I can't believe this. I don't even know how to thank you." Harry stood beside him, smiling down at him fondly. 

"You don't have to." Louis threw his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

"You are the best boyfriend on this whole entire planet."

"You're the only person worth holding that title." Louis kissed him tenderly. "Meet you at home?" Louis nodded.

"I have to make a pit stop first." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him, giving him a curious look. 

"Oh, to pick up my macaroni necklace?" Louis started laughing, nodding his head as he did so.

"You caught me." Harry just grinned, leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

"I'll see you at home then. Drive safe." 

"I will." Harry stepped back and watched fondly as Louis got into the car and closed the door. Louis waved to him before pulling away from the spot, and once he was gone Harry headed back to his own car. He waited in the apartment for Louis's grand arrival. He had picked up some flowers on his way home and set those in a vase on the kitchen counter. 

He was lying on their bed when he heard the front door open again. He could hear the jingle of Rodney's collar as he sprinted out of the room, and Harry sat up promptly. 

"Oh Harry, where are you?" Louis sing songed. "Wherever you are, stay there." Harry chuckled to himself.

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Close your eyes." Louis called from the hallway. 

"They're closed." Harry called back, closing his eyes. He could hear Louis enter the room and fought the urge to open his eyes again. "Can I open them?" 

"Open them." Harry opened his eyes. Louis was standing holding a small, short haired dog in his arms. He was grinning ear to ear as Harry gave him a questionable smirk, pointing at the dog as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Is that Chippy?" Louis nodded. Harry's face lit up. He reached out and took him from Louis's arms, holding him up. "Oh my god, you adopted him?"

"And he's yours." Louis replied happily. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! We're Chippy's forever home, after eight years!" Harry set him down on the bed, and Chippy just walked around it a bit, stared up at Harry, then laid down on his stomach. Harry laughed joyously, like it was the best thing he had ever seen. "He's so cute. I'm sure he'll love having a comfy bed to sleep on instead of that ratty towel on the hard cement floor." Rodney jumped up on the bed, sniffing out Chippy. 

"Hopefully Rodney doesn't make him too grumpy." Louis teased. "After all, Rodney's only two and Chippy is ten."

"I just can't believe he was in the shelter for eight years." Harry said staring down at him. 

"Yeah, well, he has a collar with his name and our phone numbers, and I got him his own little dog bed and food and water bowls, and some treats. Oh, and a harness and leash." 

"He is officially a Tomlinson-Styles." 

"A new addition to the family." Louis sat down on the bed next to Harry, leaning passed him to pet Chippy. "He's so calm." 

"We should take them on a walk."

"Isn't it supposed to rain?"

"Well it's cloudy, but I don't think there was any rain in the forecast."

"Well let's go then." Louis sat up with a smile. He scooped Rodney up off the bed, and Harry picked Chippy up carefully. They both put them in their harnesses and leashes before taking a walk around the neighborhood. Once they returned they spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around the apartment, and once the evening fell upon them they found themselves at a nice restaurant to celebrate their love. 

After they arrived back home, and the evening came to a close, they retired to the bedroom, where Louis modeled his fancy panties for Harry, they shooed their dogs out of the room, and then in the dark and under the cover sweeter things ensued until they were a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and warm embraces. 

"I love you with my whole entire heart." Harry had Louis wrapped in his arms. They were facing each other, and Rodney and Chippy were laying at the foot of the bed. They brushed the tips of their noses together softly, lazily. Louis smiled at him. "Like, it is ridiculous how strongly I feel about you."

"You make me feel like such a king, a little prince." Harry grinned.

"You're my little prince." He whispered fondly. 

"And you're my king." Louis smiled as Harry laughed. "I can't wait until our forever is set in stone."

"In stone?"

"Yeah, stone. I was thinking maybe marble, or granite." They both laughed with each other. Louis had one of his hands in Harry's hair, combing his fingers through it slowly. Harry loved it when Louis played with his hair. It made him feel a certain sense of serenity, one he had been longing for throughout the entirety of his teenage years. 

"Let's just elope. Run away, get married, never look back."

"Where would we go?" 

"We could go to...Canada. It's wonderful." 

"What if Rodney and Chippy don't like it there?"

"Then we'll move." Louis laughed. He took a deep breath, looking Harry directly in the eyes. 

"I think this sounds like a solid plan."

"I agree." Louis leaned in, kissing Harry tenderly. They continued talking and cuddling until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. It was blissful, and Louis, nor Harry, would've changed a single thing. 

A couple weeks later it was a Wednesday evening. Louis and Harry were both sitting at their little dining room table eating porkchops with mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli. Louis kept pulling off little stems of his broccoli and holding it under the table for Rodney, Chippy was lying over in the living room. 

"Louis, seriously, stop giving Rodney table food."

"It's just a few-"

"He's going to get an upset stomach." Louis just waved him off, prodding his fork around the remainder of his broccoli.

"I gave him two small pieces."

"Hmph," Harry rolled his eyes. "So, there's a luncheon—" Louis groaned loudly. Harry swallowed thickly, looking over at Louis who was just glancing down at his plate. "I'm sorry?"

"There's literally been some event, like, every other day these past few weeks." Louis said looking up from his plate. Harry took a deep breath, trying to formulate a response without sounding offended. 

"I mean, if you ever don't want to go to anything you don't have to." Louis nodded before sighing. He sat up a bit straighter, rolling his shoulders back as he moved his hair away from his eyes.

"Okay, can we, like, talk about this in sense of the future?" Harry took a deep breath, nodding.

"Yeah,"

"I just, I've been thinking about it and, you know, if we are to stay together and get married, I don't...I don't want to be, like, royalty. Like, it's fun going to all the receptions, and luncheons, and ceremonies, but...it's a lot. And it's tiring. And I feel like it'd just burn us out or something. And I want to work as a biologist, and I want to have kids, and we have Rodney and Chippy now, and...I just, I'd rather be at home relaxing after work, or playing with the dogs, not going to some big event. We've literally gone to something every night this week and I'm tired, and...I just don't want that to be our entire future."

"It is tiring. Like I said, if you ever don't want to go, you don't have to-"

"I know, but, like, I'm talking about the future here, Harry. I want us to be together, not two ships passing in the night because I have work and you have receptions, and ceremonies, and stuff to plan and attend."

"Louis, I feel the same as you. I mean, you know how much I want to go to college and get my degree and become a teacher. I...I might not be able to completely remove myself from it all, most I really do have to attend, but I'm sure I could definitely have my responsibilities cut down. I just...I just have to talk to my dad about it all still first. He still thinks I want to take over for him when he retires."

"Really? You could do that?" Harry smiled, nodding.

"They can't force me to do anything." He replied. "I'd rather be with you too anyway, at home together playing with Rodney and Chippy, and just, you know, continuing to build our life together." Louis tried not to smile but failed. "And you know how much I dislike being in the public eye. I've wanted to completely remove myself from it for years now." 

"So you'll actually talk to you dad about it?" Harry nodded his head, making Louis smile.

"I will."

So the very next day, that's what he did. He drove up to the palace and met with his father in one of the staterooms (because that's where he found him). Harry had rehearsed what he wanted to say, he just wasn't sure how his father was going to take it. He knew that his father couldn't force him into anything, but he wouldn't put it past him to try.

"What is it you wish to speak about? I have a meeting in half an hour." They had taken a seat in two chairs positioned against the wall beneath a tall window. The blinds were half open, letting in a bright wall of light.

"Well, I've just been thinking about the future, and the things I want and don't want, and Louis and I were talking about it and I do not want to be the one who takes over for you." No matter how many times he swallowed he still had a lump in his throat. His dad just blinked back at him, sighing passively as he glanced around the floor before looking back up at Harry.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it's the right route for me," said Harry. "You know, I have Louis, and I see us getting married in the future, but he doesn't want to be a Prince, or a King, he wants to be a biologist and work in research. And I want to go to school too, I really want to get a degree in education and history and become a history teacher. And I want to live in a house with him in a neighborhood. I just, I don't see my future as a King, I see my future as Louis's husband."

"You realize you could have both, and that regardless you'd never actually lose your title, including Louis if you two were to wed."

"Yeah, but I don't want both, dad. Being a King is a lot of responsibility, I couldn't go to school and help rule an entire country. And holding the title is one thing but keeping up with the duties and responsibilities is another-"

"Harold, this isn't something you can just walk away from." His father replied sternly. Harry took in a sharp breath, nodding his head vigorously.

"I know, I know, that's not what I'm trying to do." He said hastily. "I mean, I guess that's kind of what I do want to do, but...I don't want to be King, I didn't even want to be a Prince, it's tiresome, and boring, and I've spent so much time worrying about what everyone around me thinks of me that I'm practically burned out. I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to host receptions, or ceremonies, or luncheons, or garden parties, I don't even want to be a guest. What I want is to create my life with Louis, a life he and I build together. Not this life that he has to join. And what else I want is to become my own person, not just the Prince. I want to go to school, and I want to get my degree, I want to be a fucking history teacher, and I want to get a normal job and live in a normal neighborhood with my normal family. And...I want to take my dogs on walks, and I want to try and learn French because I've always wanted to learn that language, and I want to go skydiving because that looks super fun and exhilarating. I just..,want to do what I want to do, not what other people want me to do. Is that too much to ask?"

"I mean, it's not too much, but you really don't want any part anymore?" Harry nodded. "And that's what you want, that's not what Louis has convinced you you want?" Harry's jaw dropped at him.

"I beg your motherfucking pardon?" He snapped. "Have I ever given you any impression that I actually enjoyed being a part of this type of family?" 

"You said bringing Louis around more would open him up to the idea-"

"I said it was to get him more immersed within this part of my life, to help him understand, and he did, but shocker, he still decided it is not a life he wants to be apart of because he wants to focus on himself and his own dreams and ambitions, which he wouldn't be able to pursue if he's too busy attending 10,000 different functions every week. And I want the same. I have things I want to pursue, I have absolutely zero interest in being the King of an entire country."

"I see." His father said curtly. "That can be arranged." Harry felt the tension in his body ease a little.

"Good."

"Sorry I made your life so miserable you no longer want any part with it-" Harry groaned loudly, practically rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he reached up and rubbed his temples.

"Oh my god, dad, do not make this about you, okay? You didn't make my life miserable, I just have different priorities and wants right now. They are different than yours, that doesn't mean it has anything to do with you. I just...I just want to do my own thing and not have to worry about anything else." His father just nodded, glancing over at him.

"You're always going to be a prince."

"I know." Harry replied solemnly. 

"And if you and Louis get married, he'll get the title too. And any children you have-"

"That's way into the future, let's not worry about it." His dad sighed. 

"Well I do want grandkids."

"Again," started Harry. "Don't make it about you, way in the future." His dad rolled his eyes slightly. He took another deep breath, standing up. 

"I'm going to be late for my meeting." He announced as he dusted himself off.

"It's not for another twenty minutes."

"Well on time is late, and early is on time." He simply replied. Harry managed a small smile but couldn't help feeling a sense of resentment as his father left the stateroom. Was his father really that upset that he didn't want to take over for him when the time came? It's not as if there wasn't anyone next in line after him, there was a whole succession of people! Maybe that was a different conversation for another time.


	7. Epilogue

Many Years Later...

"Peyton gave Rodney table food." Louis looked over at his two children, his eyebrows raising as he gave Peyton a stern look. It was a summer Saturday afternoon, and his children Peyton and Preston, twins, were sitting at their dining room table with their lunch plates in front of them.

"Peyton, how many times do I have to tell you you can't give him any table food? He has pancreatitis and can only have his low fat dry food, or else you'll upset his stomach." He reprimanded in a gentle voice. She frowned, avoiding his look by staring down at her plate.

"I'm sorry." Louis's expression softened, and he just nodded his head as he finished placing a plate in the dishwasher.

"It's okay, just try and remember not to do it again. If his pancreatitis flares up he'll be throwing up again and we don't want that."

"Are we still going to the pool?" Louis smiled, nodding his head again. That was enough to put a chipper smile on her face, and her and Preston continued to eat their lunch of mac and cheese, chicken nuggets, and steamed broccoli (which they didn't really eat.) Louis finished cleaning the dishes and running the dishwasher. After his kids were done eating, he placed those plates in the sink (much to his dismay), then shuffled them upstairs to get ready for their afternoon at the pool.

The last few years had been a roller coaster for him and Harry. Harry's decision to withdraw from public life and not take over for his father caused a lot of strife and discord between them. Well, Harry and the entire royal family basically. There was a period of time when Harry and his father weren't even speaking, but now they were on good terms; not the best of terms, but civil ones.

Harry went to college the year after Louis graduated. Louis got a job in a research lab on campus, hoping to gain some experience before pursuing graduate school. Harry went and toured campuses and just decided to attend the same university Louis had. He went to freshmen orientation, took his general courses during the day, and applied to the education program his sophomore year and was accepted. Aside from the stress of college and everyday life, they were some of the happiest four years of his life. And Louis was in the crowd at his graduation cheering his name the loudest.

After Harry graduated, they stuck around for the summer before eloping. They packed up their shit, moved hundreds of thousands of miles away to a quaint little town in the states, and got married. They'd officially become husbands! They settled down, bought a small home, and while Harry started applying for jobs, Louis started scoping out graduate programs in the nearby universities. He ended up attending a university almost an hour away but commuted nonetheless.

Once he finished graduate school, he and Harry packed up their shit again and moved to a bigger city in a different state. Now Harry was a history teacher at a local high school, and Louis was a researcher at a hospital, working to evaluate, test, and diagnose patients who have hereditary conditions, gene mutations, and genetic risks. Somewhere in there they decided they were ready to have children, and through surrogacy (with Harry's generous donation) they had their twins Peyton and Preston. They were four years old and the light of their lives.

After Louis had finished helping them get ready for the pool, he retreated to his own bedroom to change into his swimsuit. When he entered the room, Harry looked up from his clipboard and over at Louis. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand.

"Peyton gave Rodney some food from her lunch, so if he throws up you know why." Harry laughed in amusement as he stood up from the bed.

"Wonder who she learned that from."

"Hey, before the vet said he had pancreatitis I had practically stopped giving him food scraps." Louis opened the bottom drawer of their dresser and yanked out a Louis, green, and yellow striped swimsuit before throwing it over at Harry. He pulled out a solid red one for himself. "The kids are ready and are very excited for the pool, so get ready, lover boy."

"You gave Rodney so much food when you first got him." Harry replied with a grin. Louis just rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his pants as he undressed to put on the suit.

"But I stopped-"

"When he was diagnosed-"

"No, no, I stopped giving him food, or started giving him less food, years ago because remember? He weighed, like, almost 12 pounds when we took him in to get his shots that one year. So, I started giving him less." Harry just gave him a skeptical look, and Louis just waved him off as he dropped his jeans into their hamper. "You're no saint here, either. You gave him food too."

"Are we really going to argue about this?" 

"Apparently." Harry just laughed, and Louis smiled. They were dressed in their swimsuits and tee shirts before they left the room, finding Peyton and Preston standing eagerly by the front door ready to go.

"Can we go?" Preston asked.

"You both don't even have your shoes on." Harry said in amusement. He bent down in front of the shoe rack against the wall and picked up their pairs of flip flops, setting them down in front of them. Louis had grabbed a bag to pack towels, and sunscreen, and some various pool toys in. When they went out to the car, Louis strapped Peyton into her car seat and Harry strapped Preston into his. Once they were at the pool and found a spot to lay their towels out, they doused their children and themselves in sunscreen before entering the pool.

Peyton and Preston went running in to the pool, already diving in under the water, whereas the moment Louis stepped in at the zero-depth entry, he cringed. Harry watched his face scrunch together feeling the temperature of the water and laughed.

"You're getting old."

"I don't see you diving in." Louis retorted.

"It's cold."

"Duh."

"Don't you 'duh' me." Harry replied with a laugh.

"I need a hot tub." Louis said crossing his arms. He glanced around the pool which was crowded with kids, and teens, and parents. He found Preston and Peyton and watched them closely. Just looking at them made him smile, he loved his family. Their smiles filled him with so much joy, and even thinking back to the day they were born made him happy, and sad, and so thankful. He had everything he wanted, Harry, two beautiful children, and job he didn't totally resent yet, and a beautiful home.

Harry didn't feel much different than Louis. He had gone from believing he would never truly be happy, living a life he didn't want for himself, to living his life to the fullest. He actually got to go to school; and he got to date, and grow with, and marry another man, a man he loved. And he even had children, he had the family he had always fantasized about having. It wasn't a fantasy, or even a distant dream, anymore.

"Oh yeah, and I RSVP'd to Leigh's Independence Day party, I told her we'd be a little late because of the kid's taekwondo practice." Louis remarked.

"You know, they usually call it the 4th of July."

"I don't give a rat's ass what they call it." Louis rolled his eyes, making Harry laugh. "It's the same thing."

"I know, I know." Harry replied dismissively. Louis just crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Peyton and Preston. Harry kept his eyes on Louis, smiling at him fondly. "You look good."

"I know." Louis deadpanned. A moment later he broke out into a grin and glanced up at Harry. "Thank you." He stepped over next to him, leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly. "You look good too."

"I knew working out would have its perks." Harry joked, and Louis laughed; even if it was a shitty joke that wasn't even funny, he still laughed because he loved to see the smile that appeared on Harry's face whenever he laughed at his jokes.

"Oh yeah, and my shift on Tuesday got changed so I'll be working a little later, I won't be home until little after 8."

"Sounds good. Also, this week I agreed to help Dan paint his house."

"Are you gonna take the kids with?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, figured they could play with his kids, and his daughter is home from college, so they won't be unsupervised."

"Oh, good. I'm sure she'll love watching five rambunctious children." Harry laughed. "What color are they painting the house?"

"Some pale Louis color." He answered carelessly.

They continued to talk mindlessly about this and that, wading back and forth in the water. After a while they went back to their towels and sat in the sun, watching their kids from afar. After a couple breaks, a run to the snack bar, and the onset of a sunburn they packed up their things and headed back to the house.

That evening Harry cooked Chicken Lo Mein for dinner, they all watched a movie together, then after bath time they found themselves all gathered in Peyton's lavender room for a bedtime story. Harry was seated on the edge of her bed with her all cuddled in his lap, and on the floor sat Louis with Preston wrapped in a blanket in his lap, already falling asleep practically.

"What's the story tonight?" Peyton asked craning her neck back to look up at Harry. Preston perked up as well, gazing over at Harry in anticipation.

"Have I ever told you guys about how I used to be a prince?" Their eyes went wide in awe at his question. Louis smirked up at him before laughing quietly. Harry grinned back before nodding. "Well, I used to be a prince, you see."

"You were not! Princes live in castles." Peyton exclaimed, making Harry laugh. He tightened his arms around her.

"Oh, but I was. And I lived in the grandest castle of all. It had rooms the sizes of regular houses and servants that waited on my every hand and foot." He explained

"Did you ever fight any dragons?" Preston asked curiously. Harry shook his head in response.

"You must be mistaking me for a knight." He teased softly, making Preston giggle. "Though I did not slay any dragons, I was able to slay the heart of my one true love."

"Did you save any Princesses?" Harry shook his head again. "You can't be a Prince if you don't have a Princess, dad." Peyton added.

"Don't you see, my dear, a prince does not need a princess, nor does a princess need a prince." He explained, eliciting a fond smile from Louis. "And in a strange turn of events, it was my love who helped rescue me."

"Were they a prince too?" Harry shook his head. "How did he save you then?"

"It all happened at a grand ball my father, the king, was throwing in the castle. The ballroom was full of elaborate and lavish decorations, and everyone was wearing over the top expensive ball gowns and tuxedos. The music was elegant, and the atmosphere was peaceful. I, however, was not in the ballroom where I was supposed to be. You see, the ball that was being thrown was a masquerade ball with the intentions of me searching for potential partners. I was outside on a balcony when I ran into a rather dashing lad. His name was Louis."

"That's daddy's name!" He exclaimed.

"Of course it is, everything I'm telling you is 100% factual." He stated making them laugh. "Louis and I spent the night in the balcony together before the clock struck twelve and he ran off, much to my dismay. I ran into him a few days later in town, though, and I asked him out on a date. For over half a year Louis and I had a secret relationship. It had to be a secret, though, because my father was still wanting me to find a princess despite my protests against that. It was detrimental that we remained a secret, for I had not known what the outcome would be if my father were to find out about my relationship with Louis or my sexuality. One fateful day came, though, where I decided it was time I be honest with my father and I told him about my relationship with my fair Louis. And you know what happened?"

"A dragon swooped down and gobbled him up!" Preston exclaimed making Harry and Louis both laugh in amusement.

"I wish." Louis teased while Harry shook his head.

"No, he was actually very accepting, but the true cause of his ire became known when I told him I did not want to be King after him. He was furious with me, all because I didn't want to be King, or even a prince. Aside from not wanting to be King, I had also told him I wished to leave public life and have my responsibilities cut back. He was so offended, and so mad with my decision that at one point we weren't even talking, and he told me I was never welcome in the palace again. It was all right though, because I never wanted to go back. I had Louis who loved and supported me and was my rock throughout the whole time. He kept me grounded, and he was the one who inspired and helped me with telling my father about us."

"In my opinion, he could've done it all without me." Louis spoke up. Harry smiled down at him.

"I don't think I could've." He responded. "But, after being banned from ever returning home, I focused on school and Louis and Rodney, and after I graduated we got married and moved here. We got jobs, settled in our home, and then later on we came home with two beautiful babies named Preston and Peyton." They both broke out into big grins. "So, you know, the moral of the story is that...well," Louis started laughing. "It's that love comes in so many forms that it doesn't fit inside a theory. It simply can't. And that love is about so much more than just loving someone. It's about support, and care, and understanding, inspiring, and growing together. The end." Preston yawned.

"That one was kinda boring. You should add a dragon in your story next time. Dragons make everything more exciting." He said as he crawled off of Louis's lap and stood up, holding his blanket around him.

"I will make sure I make that addition." Harry replied teasingly. He stood up then turned and gracefully placed Peyton down on her bed.

"You weren't actually a prince, were you daddy?" She asked softly, her eyebrows furrowed at him. Harry shook his head while tucking her in under the blankets.

"Course not." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But you'll always be my princess." She smiled up at him happily. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He stood up and turned around. "And you, my little prince," He said scooping up Preston in his arms. "It's bedtime for you too." While Harry carried Preston off to his room, Louis knelt beside Peyton's bed and kissed her goodnight as well.

When Louis returned to their bedroom after saying goodnight to Preston as well, Harry was already turning down their sheets. Louis smiled at him. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it into their hamper. He went over to the dresser and took out a plain white tee, slipping that on.

"I don't think they actually understood a word of your story." Louis said making Harry laugh loudly. "Pretty sure they have no idea what the word 'ire' means, or what it means to be offended, or what having your responsibilities cut back means either." Louis added removing his pants. After dropping those in the hamper as well, he jumped onto their bed.

"I have faith in our children's intelligence." Harry replied, still chuckling. He dressed out of his day clothes as well, and into a pair of shorts.

"You should've added the dragon."

"I'll remember that for next time." Harry climbed onto the bed, scooting close to Louis and stretching out his legs.

"It was a nice story, though." Louis said turning on his side. "I liked your moral of the story." Harry smiled a him.

"I thought I pulled it all together nicely." Louis nodded, pulling the blanket up to his waist.

"How long until they find out we technically are royalty?" A quizzical smile spread across Harry's lips, he shrugged. 

"Who knows? Maybe when we take them back to England for a vacation and tour the palace, then when we somehow got a private meeting with the King, we'll say 'hey kids, meet your grandpa!' I think that's the right way to do it." Louis started laughing.

"They've met him before."

"Yeah, when they were literally infants." Harry deadpanned. Louis blew air through his nose, smiling softly. "Speaking of which, my dad called yesterday and said he's going to be in DC in about 2 weeks and mentioned possibly traveling up here for a visit."

"That'd be nice, it has been awhile since we've seen him. Or since he's seen the kids. As previously mentioned." Louis added with a little laugh. Harry sighed softly, nodding. Louis took notice to the solemn change in Harry's expression. He reached out and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers together. "I know your relationship with your dad has had its ups and downs, but, you know, it sounds like he's trying to make an effort."

"I just can't help but feel that if it weren't for Preston or Peyton, he wouldn't have even told me he was going to be in DC." Louis nodded, he rubbed his thumb against the back of Harry's hand softly.

"I mean, maybe." He told him honestly. "But-"

"But it's been literally how many years and he can't get over the choices I made for my life? For myself? Arguing with him is so draining—"

"I know it's been hard, Haz, going back and forth from talking and not talking, being told you're not welcome home, being ridiculed for not wanting the things he wanted for you, and just everything that's gone on. But, maybe if he comes up you guys can talk again, and maybe this time instead of talking and arguing about what you usually do, maybe ask him why he feels the way he does. I mean, I know he's said why, but beyond that, because you and I both know the reasoning behind all this isn't simply because he's upset you didn't want to be king. There's more here, it's time to uncover it."

"And what do you think it is?" Harry asked him. Louis took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. Harry grinned. "You have a minor in psychology, you can't tell me you have no idea." A bashful smile spread across Louis's lips.

"I mean, who knows, maybe since him hearing your decision to leave public life and not take over after him he's been dealing with feelings of abandonment or loneliness. You know, your mother passed away when you were a teen, and you're his only child. You're his immediate family, you're his son, and no one wants to lose that. So maybe he feels like he has lost you. I mean, we live in another country now. But maybe since he's been unable to absolve these feelings of loneliness and abandonment, it's manifested as anger and even resentment towards you. Which has led to the arguments, and fights, and discord."

"He always said-"

"He's always gonna be saying things. You really think he's going to want to admit to you that he feels lonely or abandoned?" Harry sighed.

"You're probably right."

"Probably? I am right." Louis smiled with pride before breaking into laughter. "I'm just kidding, it could be anything, but that's my guess."

"Well, I'll worry about it later." Harry replied squeezing Louis's hand. "In the meantime, the kids are down, tomorrow's a Sunday, and it's almost been a month since the last time we were intimate." Louis's eyebrows furrowed together, and his eyes narrowed at Harry.

"It hasn't almost been a month, has it?"

"I'm afraid it has."

"Wow." Louis shook his head in disbelief. "Well pop the little blue pill because it's go time." They both grinned. Harry turned up on his side and leaned in, kissing Louis sweetly. It was soft and tender and everything Louis loved. He was rolled onto his back by Harry, and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Who needs a little blue pill when your husband is as sexy as you?" Louis smiled. He held Harry's face in his hands as he kissed him feverishly. They rolled around the bed, kissing sweetly and touching tenderly into the wee hours of the night until they were just a tangled, cuddled up mess.

The next two weeks proved to be rather stressful. Harry's father was going to be visiting for two days after his business in DC was finished, so between preparing for his stay and the inevitable argument they were going to get in, tensions were running high.

"When's he arriving again?"

"I don't know, he had said before 3 o'clock, but it's almost 4 now." They were sitting in the living room twiddling their thumbs. Peyton was playing in her room, while Preston was watching TV. He was seated between Louis and Harry.

"Is it just gonna be him—"

"Louis, I don't know." Harry interrupted sternly. Louis exhaled, his expression softening with sadness. Harry inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Well I'd appreciate if you'd try not to take your stress out on me." Harry turned his head towards him. "I'm gonna go check on Peyton." Louis stood up from the couch and left the living room promptly.

Harry sighed to himself. He picked at the skin around his fingernails nervously, trying to focus on the cartoon playing on the screen, but his mind was in a million different places at once. He was distracted when Preston climbed into his lap from the space beside him, and he just tried to focus on the softness of his hair and the faint smell of coconut.

The ringing of the doorbell made him jump. His heart jumped to his throat, and all he could think about now was how nervous he was to see his father. He shouldn't be nervous, he should be excited! But he simply wasn't.

"Is that grandpa?" Harry nodded. Preston scrambled off his lap and ran out to the foyer. Harry remained on the couch, listening to the sound of Louis descending the stairs and sighing to himself. He got up and met everyone at the front door. Louis pulled it open to Harry's father, who had a chipper smile and was dressed in slacks and a button up shirt.

"Oh my, you two have gotten so big!" He immediately knelt down to give Preston and Peyton hugs. "The pictures surely don't do justice. You guys are probably what? 5 feet tall now?" He teased making them laugh and shake their heads. "Before I know you two will be taller than me." He stood back up and smiled at Louis and Harry. "And it's great to see you two as well."

"Welcome John, come on in."

"I do apologize for my tardiness. My flight had gotten delayed and my phone died."

"That's all right, no wrench was put in any plans. Do you have a suitcase at all? I can bring it to the guest room for you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can carry my own bag in." He stepped into the foyer, setting his suitcase beside his leg. He closed the front door behind him.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"It's right off the kitchen, by the back stairwell isn't it?" Louis nodded, smiling.

"It is." Harry just stood there stiffly, his hands planted securely on Peyton's shoulders who stood directly in front of him. "Well, while you're getting your things settled in the room, is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"Just some water would be nice."

"Of course." While Louis and John walked further into the house, Harry turned and walked with Peyton and Preston into the living room again. Louis entered a moment later with a glass of ice water and set it down on a coaster. "You're not staying silent this whole time." He whispered to him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know." John walked into the living room with an exasperated groan and dropped down on an arm chair.

"Jet lagged?" Louis asked.

"A little."

"If you'd like to just rest before dinner you can, we'd understand."

"Oh, that's not necessary, I haven't seen you guys in a few years, I'd rather catch up." John replied with a content smile. Louis smiled back, and Harry forced a smile. Peyton was in Louis's lap and Preston was in Harry's.

"How was DC? What were you there for?"

"I was only there for a wedding, but it's always chaotic. Never a moments rest there."

"I can only imagine." Louis replied with a laugh.

"How are things here?"

"Things are pretty well. I'm still working in the lab at the hospital, and Harry is actually teaching a summer school course, but they have the week of the 4th off, it's kind of like they're semester break also. And Preston and Peyton are actually in taekwondo. They've already earned their yellow belts."

"Taekwondo? Is that like Karate?" Louis nodded.

"Kind of, it's a martial art. They learn a lot of different punches, and kicks, and blocks and then they learn a forum, which they perform at testing." He explained. "Do you guys want to show grandpa the white belt forum?" He then asked, glancing down at Peyton and Preston.

"Will you do it with us?" Peyton whispered shyly.

"Well I don't know it, but I know Harry does and he would love to." Louis gave Harry a sly smile. Harry forced a smile back, biting the inside of his cheek as he did so.

"Of course I'll do it with you." So Preston, Peyton, and Harry got up and moved behind the couch where there was the most space. Louis turned over his shoulder to watch them. Preston and Peyton stood in the front, and Harry stood in the middle a few feet back. They performed the white belt forum, which took only about 3 minutes, and Louis and John clapped.

"Wow, that was impressive. I got winded just watching it."

"Oh, you should see some of the black belt stuff some of the kids there do. It's ridiculous. They're throwing kicks up above their own heads, doing double nunchuck stuff, it's insane really."

"I'll never understand how some people can be so flexible. You know, when I first met Harry's mother she was in ballet, and she could just hold her leg so high up in the air, it was unfathomable. Just...the strength and flexibility that stuff takes is just unbelievable."

"I completely agree. When I took ballet in college, there were some girls in my class who had been taking it since they could walk practically, and they were so good, it was phenomenal. And they made it look so easy!"

"My goal was always to be so good at a difficult task that I made it look easy." John joked lightly and they both laughed together. John sighed contently, crossing his legs as he looked at Harry. "How's the summer school teaching? Is it a history class still?"

"Well, it's government. It's going pretty well. My class is pretty well behaved thankfully, haven't had too many incidences."

"I'm glad to hear it's going well." Harry just smiled and nodded before an unsettling silence fell between them. He didn't know why he was finding it so hard to hold a conversation, he and his father were supposed to be on good terms. Maybe it was because every time in the past they got together an argument erupted, and maybe he thought that if he didn't talk they could avoid that.

"Harry actually took his class to visit the capital building last week, and the house was actually in session, so they got to see a bit of that in action." Louis explained. He subtly kicked Harry in the ankle from behind the coffee table.

"Well that's cool. That'd be interesting to actually tour while it's in session." Harry mumbled a soft 'yeah' and nodded his head.

"He's a pretty popular teacher, I think it's because he's so cute and British." Louis teased softly. Harry blushed, waving him off as he shook his head.

"Do they also know you're the prince of England?" Harry drew in a deep breath, shaking his head again.

"No, not that I know of. I prefer to keep that aspect of my life private."

"You said you weren't a prince." Peyton accused, looking up at Harry in disbelief.

"Grandpas just joking around, Pey." He replied quietly. "He's being funny." John smiled at him.

"Do you guys planning on having any more kids?" Louis and Harry both glanced at each other before smiling.

"We have actually been talking about having another child." Harry said.

"Oh, that's marvelous!" He exclaimed. "Louis, would you be the donor this time?" Louis's face flushed pink. He bit the inside of his cheek before shaking his head.

"I actually can't have children, so Harry would be the donor again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for asking, I had no idea."

"It's fine, really. I mean, I guess I could, I just have a very low sperm count, which was brought to light when we were first exploring surrogacy, so the likely hood of conception would be extremely low."

"I'm sorry about that." John replied sincerely. Louis just returned with a soft smile, nodding his head.

"Well," Harry said in hopes of changing the subject. "Um, I hope you're hungry because we were planning on making some oven baked chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans. Which the kids love so much."

"I remember how much you loved green beans as a child."

"What child doesn't?" Louis joked. They all laughed softly before the conversation carried on. They had dinner at 7 o'clock, and after they had finished the kids found their way upstairs while Louis and Harry washed the dishes.

"Where'd your dad go?"

"The bathroom, I think." Harry handed him a ceramic plate.

"You going to talk to him at all?"

"I don't know—"

"You should." Louis interrupted, drying off the plate with a dish rag then setting it on the drying mat. "There's this awkward tension between you two and it hasn't made conversation easy. You didn't say a word the first fifth teen minutes he was here."

"Well," started Harry, but he never finished his sentence. He just shrugged. "I don't know. Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall. We never get anywhere."

"That's why this time you are." While Louis dried off the last dish, Harry dried his hands. Louis hung the dish towel on the handle of the drawer, turning to face Harry. "Going to get somewhere, I mean. No more of this 'working things out but not really working them out and just creating an uneasy tension'. It's gone on long enough." Harry sighed, nodding. He didn't want to talk to his father. He really didn't. But he knew it had to be done. "You should talk to your dad now while I get the kids ready for bed so afterwards we can have sex, because I'm really horny and I want you."

"How the fuck do you expect me to talk to my dad when you say things like that to me?" Louis just smiled.

"Have fun." He dragged his hand across the back of Harry's shoulders before starting up the stairs. Harry dropped his smile and took a deep breath, smoothing his shirt out. He walked over to the guest room door, which was slightly open. He gently knocked before pushing it open a bit. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Harry stepped into the room, closing the door slightly so it was only ajar. His father was standing outside the bathroom door, near the bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you, because I know there's this weird tension between us and I just...I'm tired of all the back and forth between us these past years, and I don't want it to have to be stressful and tense when you come and visit, but it is and I don't want it to be that way. But I don't know what you want me to say to magically make everything right. To actually put the periods of not talking, and not being welcome home, in the past." His father took a deep breath, his face turning the slightest bit red.

"Do you ever fantasize about watching Peyton and Preston grow up?" He asked in a soft voice. Harry just furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, not shaking his head nor nodding it either. "Like, do you ever think about watching them graduate high school, and sending them off the college, and even walking Peyton down the aisle, or seeing Preston at the altar, as they get married?"

"Yeah, I think about that stuff. I mean, they're only four years old, but it still feels like they're growing up so fast."

"Exactly. You want to be there for them, to witness it. Just like any other parent on this planet. Parents want to see their children grow up-"

"If you're referencing this to me in any way I had already grown up when I moved out and made my decision—"

"A child never stops growing up in their parent's eyes." John snapped, raising his voice over Harry's. His eyes gleamed in the lights above. "I figured you'd still be around, but you weren't. And suddenly I wasn't even your father anymore, I was just a stranger. I had no idea you were actually in college, or had any idea when you graduated, I had no clue you and Louis had gotten married or were even expecting children until your surrogate was six months along. You sent me one text that said you guys were moving, did you even think to mention it was to another country?" Harry just blinked back at him, stunned. "So how was I to know you making that decision meant cutting your ties from everything affiliated to the royal family? Even me? I wanted to be there. I still wanted to be a part of your life. But...I know I lit the flame when you first told me you didn't want to be the one to take over me when the time came, but after that you just stopped talking to me, and then finding out you were already in college and were already graduating just fanned the flame. And I guess I was too hurt to try and put it out before it was fanned even more."

"My intent was never to cut you out of my life-"

"Then why did you? The only time you ever did talk to me was to tell me about another big milestone in your life that I wasn't there for. And it hurt and made me feel a little lonely." Harry was silent. "And I don't want it to be awkward and tense either, but I feel like I'm just missing everything-"

"Well some of the big 'milestones' as you call them happened during periods of time when you and I were not talking-"

"But you thought I wouldn't want to know you got married? Were preparing for children?" His father's eyes were wide at him, his expression wrought with despair.

"I can't read minds! If you wanted to know what was going on than you should've reached out to me! You told me I was never welcome home! I figured you didn't give a shit about what was going on in my life!" Harry snapped. He clenched his fists together at his sides. He tried to remind himself to calm down and talk instead of yell. He wasn't succeeding.

"Well why didn't you reach out to me either? Did you really think I was being serious?" Harry scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? You can't just say these things and assume I'm not going to take you seriously or think nothing of it. I'm sorry that my first thought when you said I wasn't welcome home wasn't 'oh, dads just being irrational, a little moody, he doesn't mean it, I'll talk to him in a few days'. My first thought was, 'wow, out of all the things I thought would ruin our relationship, it sure as hell wasn't me not wanting to take over for you.' That was just the first domino, really."

"It was irrational of me to say because you're literally always welcome home, Harry. I just...figured you'd never be coming home anyway, and I was furious at the time. And it's not even that you don't want to take over, it's that with that decision you stopped including me in your life-"

"I never really included you to begin with, dad."

"Well you also didn't do much to begin with either." Harry rolled his eyes. "I know we didn't have the closest relationship while you were growing up, I focused a lot on my responsibilities and maintaining our reputation and image, so...if that set the foundation for us to be nothing more than two people talking from different sides of a fence, then...so be it. I can't force it, so if you don't want me to be as big a part of your life as I want to be, then say it." Harry sighed.

"That's not what I want. I want Preston and Peyton to know you, and I want them to know everyone else important in your life and mine, even if I'm a country away. I just...I guess I was so eager to get away and take time away from it all that I didn't think to it as cutting it out of my life, just...taking a break. A long one." He explained solemnly.

"If that's all you need then I can respect that. I know it was a really stressful and chaotic life growing up. Hell, even still. But, you know, I want to be in your life, and I want you to be in mine, and I just want to put the past behind us, so we can just finally move forward." Harry nodded his head in agreement. He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat.

"I want the same."

"Good." He forced a small, friendly smile. "You know I love you very much, and I apologize for my irrational behavior in the previous years." Harry laughed softly, eliciting a smile from his father.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like I had cut you out of my life or hurt you by not communicating with you as much as I probably should've been. I mean, I'd be upset too if Peyton or Preston got married without even telling me or went to, and graduated, college." John chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad we can finally leave everything behind us, and actually start to work on moving forward." Harry nodded his head again.

"Me too."

"Well, I'll let you be. Do tell Louis goodnight for me, and I apologize for asking about him being the donor for future children and all." John added, turning the slightest bit red.

"I'll relay the message, but there's nothing to apologize for. It's not like it's something we just found out." He managed a small smile, nodding his head forward once.

"Yes, well...goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight, dad." They both gave each other one last smile before Harry turned and left the room. He went up the stairs, popped into Peyton and Preston's rooms to say goodnight, then found his way back to his and Louis's bedroom.

Louis was on the bed. If he had any pants on it was unbeknownst to Harry because he had the blanket covering his waist. He was smiling at Harry, gesturing him over to the bed. Harry grinned back. He walked across the floor and dropped down on the bed with a long sigh.

"Talk family discourse to me." Louis whispered, turned on his side towards Harry. Harry laughed loudly, making Louis laugh, and then all they were doing was just lying there beside each other laughing. After the laughter had subsided, Harry turned over on his back. "How'd it go?"

"It actually went okay I think." Harry said contently. "Little rough to start out with, but it ended well. Maybe this time is the time we actually put the past behind us. He talked about how he was okay with my decision to not want to take over for him, but that with that choice he felt I had cut him out of my life or was trying to. And he said how he was upset I didn't include him in my 'milestones' and whatnot. But he said he just wanted to be a part of my life, and I said the same because I'd like for Preston and Peyton to know him, you know? But then we just apologized and talked about actually working on our relationship and moving forward and all. Overall good. Oh, and he wants me to tell you he's sorry for asking about being a donor and all."

"Oh, that's fine." Louis replied waving him off. "How was he to know?" Harry watched his expression intently. 

"Did you tell the kids a bedtime story?" Louis's solemn expression was graced with a smile.

"I didn't. I promised two tomorrow." Harry's eyes widened at him and Louis laughed.

"I'm not creative enough for that."

"Well, you better start brainstorming now."Harry smiled at Louis and wondered how he ever questioned, or even doubted, hislife turning out the way it had. He couldn't have been happier, and to thinkback to his earlier twenties when he was sullen, and depressed, and couldn'tpicture himself with the family he dreamed of was unfathomable. His life hadonly just begun, he had only just started living, and he wasn't going to bepassive anymore. He was going to live his life how he wanted, how he had been,and how he planned to in the future. He was going to take Louis's advice,whatever he wants to happen is what's going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.
> 
> inspired by The Frog Prince by Keane


End file.
